Hear No Evil
by When Twilight Falls
Summary: Traducción. Después de más de cien años sola, una vampira sorda, Bella, encuentra la familia Cullen. Sin recuerdos de su pasado humano, y sin poder comunicarse con el mundo, ¿cómo pueden ayudarla? Canon.
1. Comienzo

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y tampoco la historia me pertenece. Es de BlueSea14. Yo sólo me divierto traduciéndolo (con el permiso de la autora, por supuesto).

* * *

_Hear No Evil:_ http: // www. fanfiction. net / s / 3595610 / 1 / Hear_No_Evil

"_A la luz del sol, ¿hay alguien aquí? Oh, que ha comenzado…_

_Oh, querida, te ves tan perdida, ojos rojos y lágrimas derramadas_

_El mundo que debiste haberte cruzado, dices… _

**Boston – Augustana**

**

* * *

  
**

Capítulo 1 – Comienzo

* * *

Boston - 1840

Todo lo que sentía era dolor. Dolor y más dolor, aplastándome como olas de agonía, un océano de crueldad venciendo a mi frágil cuerpo. Sentí mis huesos complementarse y reformarse, los músculos desgarrarse y remodelarse, todo se elevaba a un nivel doloroso. Nada sería seguro nunca más, el mundo estaba al revés y retorcido y dolía tanto que nunca pensé en alejarme de él…

Y luego se detuvo.

Mis ojos se abrieron, éstos habían estado cerrados con mucha fuerza, tratando de ofrecerme algún alivio para el dolor que me inundaba. No hubo ningún alivio, por muy pequeño que podría haber sido, desde que cerré los ojos.

Cuando dejé que mis ojos se abrieran, me sorprendí de la luminosidad de la extraña habitación en la que estaba. ¿Dónde estaba, que este lugar era tan brillante y abierto? Podía sentir el viento alborotándome el pelo a pesar de que no era más que una suave brisa –había tanta luz procedente de la abertura que tuve que darle la espalda.

El interior del lugar era mucho más tenue a pesar de la luz solar que se reflejaba en la superficie de piedra lisa. Probablemente era a sólo unos pocos pies de profundidad pero había algo en él que se sentía de mal agüero. No me gustaba aquel lugar ¿entonces por qué estaba aquí?

Esa era la pregunta, ¿o no? No sabía casi nada acerca de mí, ahora que lo pienso. Faltaba algo en mi mente, alguna información clave que sabía que debía saber. Pero no podía recordarlo.

Mis dedos pasaron por mis muslos, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna utilidad en la ropa que llevaba. El pesado vestido, con una falda que llegaba hasta el suelo y con la parte superior formal, realmente no parecía ropa para usar todos los días. Pero ¿cómo iba a saber lo que cada uno usaba? Apenas podía recordar mi propio nombre.

Como una sombra en mi memoria, llegó a la parte delantera de mi mente mientras mis manos recorrieron alrededor de mi espalda y sentí los cordones del apretado corsé debajo de mi vestido. _Isabella_ mi mente me susurró mi nombre, _Isabella, Bella, Bella Swan._

Yo, Bella… eso encajaba y parecía correcto. Supuse que tenía la memoria lo suficientemente buena para recordar esas cosas como mi propio nombre después de haber pasado a través de esa tortura agonizante. Pero eso no me ayudaba a largo plazo porque no estaba recibiendo sugerencias sobre cualquier otra cosa.

Miré mi vestido, el tejido azul oscuro estaba arrugado por lo que parecía haber pasado días lanzándome y dando vueltas en las garras de algunas torturas inimaginables. Por supuesto, para mí no eran inimaginables. Había vivido a través de ellas.

El vestido tenía un cuello alto; me sentía como que me ahogaba, de alguna manera. El encaje alrededor de mi cuello me molestaba y sin pensarlo, extendí la mano y rompí el cuello, exponiendo sólo la columna de mi garganta al aire. La quemadura en la parte posterior de mi garganta no disminuyó en lo más mínimo.

Me asustó que esta sensación de apetito voraz no se iba. Tocándome el pie, me di cuenta de que estaban encerrados en unas viejas y gastadas botas negras y las empujé a la tierra, fuera de mis pies. Entonces me paré y miré fijamente mis manos y después, el suelo antes de agacharme.

Empujé mi falda fuera de mi camino cuando me incliné hacia delante, observando con incredulidad que mis manos habían dejado huellas en la piedra. Presionando el suelo suavemente con el dedo observé que no era tan suave ni blando –presionando con más fuerza, me aterroricé al encontrar mi dedo haciendo mella en la piedra.

Mi mandíbula se abrió, dejando salir un ruido ahogado de shock pero no podía oírlo. Con más pánico aún, me llevé las manos a la cara. Otra vez, nada. Ningún sonido llegaba a mis oídos. Froté mis manos, tratando desesperadamente de hacer algún ruido, para oírme a mi misma, pero no hubo sonido alguno.

No podía oír nada.

Pero ahora no era el momento; borré rápidamente mi sonrisa y me centré en las huellas de mis manos en el suelo. No debían de estar allí, yo sabía que había otras personas fuera de esa habitación extraña pero no deben de saber acerca de eso. Era demasiado anormal para cualquier humano…

¿Y eso qué me hace? No estaba segura, ni en lo más mínimo. No podía ser humana porque yo sabía –_sabía_ – que dejar huellas en la piedra no era normal. Lo sabía de la misma manera que sabía que llevaba un vestido, ropa, y que debería haber sido capaz de hacer ruidos con mi boca pero no pude crearlos ni oírlos.

Levantando mi mano y la miré, considerando que hacer. Luego di un vistazo al suelo. Mano. Suelo. Mano. Llegando hacia delante, llevé la mano al suelo y la presioné –borrando las huellas de mis manos, obviamente, dejando un punto áspero en la piedra.

Dando una vuelta, miré por la habitación y no vi nada que no fuera de color verde. Brillante y oscuro, era un bosque de vida vegetal. Así que esto era una cueva, entonces. El ardor de mi garganta me distrajo de la luz resplandeciente del sol y el bosque brillante.

¿Qué era lo que yo anhelaba? ¿Por qué quería algo que se pudiera verter en mi garganta como un líquido pero que sabía mucho más dulce, mucho mejor? Suspiré profundamente, sintiendo a mis pulmones llenarse de aire y luego lo liberé pero eso no me hizo sentir algo como tomar el aire normalmente.

Sin embargo, sentí un pequeño soplo de algo que olía increíble.

Mis piernas contraídas, tirándome en cuclillas felinas; con mis manos equilibradas sobre el terreno, listas para empujar en la presa. Dejé que mis ojos cerrados vagaran a la deriva y olfateé mi camino en el aire, tratando de captar ese olor otra vez.

En el fondo de mi mente me di cuenta de que esta acción era demasiado depredadora para mi gusto, no entendía lo que estaba haciendo y me asustó bastante al no lograr detenerme a mí misma. Pero una parte de mí deseaba el olor, lo quería y me gustaría tenerlo.

Estaba por todas partes. Cómo podía no haberlo olido antes, nunca lo iba a entender pero ya podía y me di cuenta de que el olor que tanto quería estaba encima de la cueva en la que estaba. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y miré con entusiasmo lo que quería.

Era brillante. Y en las paredes, el techo, el piso… el lugar en el que había sangrado en el suelo estaba limpio pero a su alrededor era brillante, _algo_ pegajoso había salpicado en todas partes, como algo que fue desagarrado y zarandeado.

Una huella de mano estaba sembrada en la entrada, como si alguien hubiera tratado de escapar. En mi mente vi una mano pálida con dedos delgados y extendidos a través de la piedra antes de que fuera tirada violentamente hacia atrás, más salpicaduras de sangre uniéndose con esas en el piso.

La escena de horror en mi mente estaba completamente silenciosa. No había sonido alguno, nada que me dijera quien había estado aquí –ningún grito para igualar las voces- y ninguna evidencia de alguna falta. Ninguna evidencia de algo extraño o raro en esta cueva. Y si aquí había algún sonido, no podía oírlo.

Mi respiración se estaba haciendo pesada ahora cuando eché un vistazo a mi alrededor frenéticamente, estudiando las pequeñas salpicaduras de sangre que estaban rastreados alrededor del piso. Sí, la cueva estaba completamente limpia y desprovista de algo antinatural.

Excepto yo.

Con dedos temblorosos, extendí mi mano enfrente de mi cara, tocándome la frente con los dedos, mejillas, barbilla… mi mano derecha salió manchada con la misma sangre seca que estaba pegada en la caverna.

Mi cuerpo entero se sacudió cuando toqué mi cara con las manos, sintiendo más sangre, antes de continuar con mi peinado alto que se mantenía en su lugar debajo de un sombrero que se había suelto y tenía manchas de sangre en el exterior. Los hilos sueltos se anudaban con la sangre, pegados entre sí y secos.

Un recuerdo débil, un susurro de algo, vino a mi mente. Vi las palabras de una nota, el fuego abrasador, brillante –pero una palabra en una caligrafía elegante, de algo que tenía que saber, atascado entre las imágenes borrosas de mi memoria.

Mis rodillas se sintieron débiles y me hundí en el suelo cuando mi mano encontró una marca en mi cuello –sólo un poco diferente a las del resto de mi piel, apenas perceptible excepto que mis manos eran muy sensitivas. Hendiduras espaciadas como dientes. Exactamente como dientes.

_Vampiro_.

Me sentí con ganas de reír ante lo absurdo de eso. Los vampiros no podían ser reales –no recordaba haber aprendido acerca de ellos y sabía que no podían ser reales. Pero miré mis manos, la sangre y las marcas del suelo. Y si… llevé la mano hacia mi cara y olí la sangre seca.

No, no había ninguna atracción ¿verdad? Me reí ante mi estupidez, una brisa seca de aire que salió de mi boca. Mis cuerdas vocales no vibraban –no podía sentir las vibraciones. Así que era sorda y muda, entonces.

Pero la sed atroz que podía sentir en mi garganta seguía allí y seguía debilitándome. Contra mi voluntad, pronto estaba agachada de nuevo y dejando atrás la entrada de la cueva.

Mi velocidad me sorprendió. Podía ver todo con claridad, como si estuviera caminando, pero podía sentir el viento golpeándome a una velocidad sorprendente, y podría decir que me estaba moviendo demasiado rápido como para que cualquier animal pudiera verme. Las aves que estaban volando encima de mi cabeza parecían congeladas en el aire por mi velocidad.

Estimulante. Me gustó, mucho más de lo que debería –porque estaba pasando del límite de velocidad hacia algo. El aroma estaba siendo llevado hacia mi cara en la brisa y tenía una pequeña elección pero tuve que obedecer a la llamada y el instinto abrumador me instaba a morder algo.

Mi cuerpo se detuvo abruptamente entre los árboles. Podía ver un camino justo más allá del follaje y había una pareja, un hombre y una mujer, caminando en él.

El hombre llevaba ropas tan bonitas como las mías y la mujer, un vestido increíblemente similar al mío en un tono que me hizo ronronear de sastifacción porque era del mismo color que las salpicaduras que había en el interior de la cueva. Ahora sabía que era lo que tanto quería.

Sangre.

Realmente era un vampiro, ¿no? Una criatura inmortal, un monstruo que tiene inclinación a beber la sangre humana: mi estómago se sintió enfermo, pero no había manera de resistirse a la sed. Estaba sola en el mundo, sin poder comprender lo que los dos estaban hablando –veía a sus labios moverse pero no oí sonido alguno.

No quería hacer eso. Quería salir corriendo de allí, correr a casa y esconderme en mi habitación –pero no sabía donde estaba mi casa. No sabía como era mi habitación. Incluso no podía recordar el nombre del bosque en el que estaba, dónde estaba en el mundo… ¿Quién era yo para negar mi sed?

¿Qué podría negarlo? No había razón alguna para hacerlo. Me acerqué más, mis labios curvándose en una sonrisa al ver al hombre moverse enfrente de su esposa, ambos estaban mirando a su alrededor con preocupación. Sus labios se movían pero sus mensajes pasaron inaudibles.

Caminé fuera de los árboles, enfrente de la pareja, con los músculos tensos y listos para atacar. En mi cabeza, estaba planeando una estrategia para atacar a los tres humanos…espera.

¿Tres?

Mis ojos se enfocaron en el bebé recién nacido, envuelto en una tela en los brazos de la mujer. Se trataba de una pareja casada caminando en el bosque con su hija recién nacida –una niña bebé, una nueva vida lista y esperando a empezar.

La pareja pareció sorprendida de verme pero sus sonrisas vacilantes eran de bienvenida. El hombre se acercó prudentemente –y se retiró abruptamente cuando entrecerré los ojos en él, dejando que los mechones de pelo columpiaran lejos de mis ojos cuando levanté la cabeza.

Me preguntaba que fue lo que vieron en mis ojos o quizás en mi cara que hizo que se aterrorizaran pero la sed se estaba conduciendo duramente dentro de mi garganta –mi boca se sintió seca, igual que un desierto en verano, y podía sentir el hambre rugiendo en mi interior. Exigía que matara a las dos personas que estaban enfrente mío, y a su hija.

Esa niña… no podía matarla. No podía darle a mi cuerpo lo que exigía, no importaba lo que hubiera sacado de mí. Yo no podía tomar la vida de una chica tan joven, tan llena de esperanza y promesas y vida –en la que ahora yo no tenía vida en absoluto. Yo era un 'muerto viviente'; probablemente era inmortal si sabía algo sobre vampiros.

La fuerza de voluntad que tuve que hizo salirme detrás de los árboles del bosque era algo que duramente podía comprender en mi propia mente. Los vi enfrente mío y entonces, de repente, estaba corriendo lo más rápido y lejos posible.

Los árboles brillaron a gran velocidad; el viento tiró del resto de mi pelo de mi peinado, dejándose caer en mi espalda, libre y suelto. Mi sombrero se fue volando en el aire detrás de mí, quedando atrás. Corrí lejos de las personas que había querido matar.

Matar. La palabra resonó en mi mente. No podía recordar nada y había querido asesinar a los tres debido a la sed que sentía. Era surrealista y aterrador, quería gritar, llorar y gemir y lamentar mi suerte pero no podía expresarme así. Simplemente no podía.

Las lágrimas empujaron hacia mis ojos, pero no llegaron y no sentí nada pero la ira me inundaba. La ira contra mí misma por haber querido alimentarme de la sangre de esa pequeña familia: ira por esa familia por estar aquí, ira por lo que era; ira por estar sola.

La furia irradiaba en mi interior como un veneno. Creció y creció y floreció hasta que sentí romperse y colapsé en el suelo, agotada y débil. Estaba demasiado cansada para moverme más y, sin duda, demasiado débil para resistir nada más.

Recé para que ningún humano pasara. Durante un tiempo, pareció que había funcionado; estaba sola, sin aliento y tratando de resolver lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Ni una sola idea me vino en todo este tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había estado aquí sentada.

Mi fuerza era inexistente cuando sentí vibraciones en mis manos y el olor de un humano a la deriva en el viento, justo debajo de mi nariz. Era demasiado débil para resistir, saltando de mis pies y lanzándome detrás del único humano que estaba vagando en el bosque.

Y no podía negar la alegría que se propagó a través de mí, cuando la dulce, rica sangre corría por mi garganta.

* * *

(Les dejo lo más importante del A/N de la historia original)

**A/N: Primero que todo, Bella no recuerda mucho de su vida humana –casi como Alice pero no tanto. Iré poniendo la historia de Bella más tarde en el fic así que no puedo revelar mucho excepto que Bella pasó por algo traumático antes de ser transformada lo que causó que sus recuerdos se borraran, incluso antes de que la mordieran. **

**Además, sí, ella es sorda. No, no es muda realmente. Ella piensa que es porque sus cuerdas vocales no han tenido tiempo de trabajar porque nunca las usó cuando era humana. Éstas siguen funcionando y ella nació pudiendo usarlas. Sin embargo, nació sorda y su audición no puede ser corregida, simplemente porque su oído no tiene las partes necesarias para escuchar.**

Ahora sí, soy yo, la traductora xD. Y bien, qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. A mi me encantó la historia, es muy linda :). Bueno, esta es mi primera traducción así que discúlpenme si encuentran algo incoherente o que no coincida con la historia original (si es así, avísenme en un review y lo corregiré).

Interesante que Bella sea sorda, no? A ver que pasará más adelante y realmente tuvo demasiada fuerza de voluntad para no matar a esta familia siendo una conversa así que al final cobró una vida en vez de tres. No está mal xDDD

Mis actualizaciones… bueno, ahora estoy en exámenes finales en el colegio pero eso es algo bueno ya que significan… vacaciones!!! Sí, en tres semanas –el 15 de octubre para ser exactos- salgo de vacaciones. Así que en estas tres semanas creo que sólo podré actualizar una vez a la semana, especialmente sábados. Pero ya en vacaciones, serán dos, espero..

Ya me despido y espero que dejen reviews. (Si les gustó el capi, hagan click en este botón verde tan lindo que tienen debajo de esta frase :D)

Pame


	2. Desconocido

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y tampoco la historia me pertenece. Es de BlueSea14. Yo sólo me divierto traduciéndolo (con el permiso de la autora, por supuesto).

_Hear No Evil:_ http: // www. fanfiction. net / s / 3595610 / 1 / Hear_No_Evil

**

* * *

  
**

"_A la luz del sol, ¿hay alguien aquí? Oh, que ha comenzado…_

_Oh, querida, te ves tan perdida, ojos rojos y lágrimas derramadas_

_El mundo que debiste haberte cruzado, dices… _

**Boston – Augustana**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 2 – Desconocido**

**

* * *

  
**

Lugar desconocido – tiempo desconocido

El hombre paseando en el bosque no fue mi último asesinato. Después de haber probado la sangre dulce, no hubo manera de negarlo más. Sabía tan maravilloso que no pude encontrar palabras para describirlo.

Aceché mis presas a través de los bosques, nunca entrando en áreas pobladas. Por mucho que deseaba la sangre, era consciente del hecho de que me alborotaría si me acercaba a una gran zona poblada. Podía ser mi dieta pero no iba a ceder completamente a eso.

Cada día era una lucha, quería matar a cada humano que me encontrara y siempre trataba de contenerme. Pero cada vez que me saltaba un humano –una pareja o un niño- tenía que tomar el próximo que me encontrara. La sed era innegable después de forzarme a alejarme de un humano.

Una parte de mí comenzó a verlas como menos personas, incluso traté de recordar que ellos tenían su propia vida. Eso asumió el control de mi mente poco a poco pero el primer cincel para el bloque de mi razonamiento fue que no podía decir lo que era la «vida».

Una y otra vez traté de recordar cosas pero lo que fuera que estuviera en mi pasado, antes de que me despertara en el interior de la cueva, era un misterio a pesar de mis esfuerzos. No tenía por dónde empezar, ninguna idea de cómo dibujar los recuerdos de mi propia mente y nadie con quien poder conversar.

La comunicación era la mayor parte de mi problema. Se me hizo fácil y más fácil ver a los humanos como animales cuando no tuve manera de entender lo que decían, cuando no tenía idea de lo que trataban de decir – o gritar – antes de que mis dientes rasgaran sus pieles frágiles y de que estuvieran muertos.

Además de eso, con el paso del tiempo, todo lo que tenía era la sensación de que no quería matar a humanos. Se desvanecía por el día y sólo trataba de mantenerla viva porque era la mínima conexión con mi pasado, una línea delgada que ofrecía un rayo de esperanza para mí.

Mi dieta era mi vida. No me atrevía a aventurarme en una ciudad; me mantuve alejada de las ciudades. Recorrí la tierra de costa a costa pero nunca traté de nadar. Me tomó varios intentos atrevidos de mi parte para descubrir que no necesitaba respirar pero al final me quedé con el hábito. Me ayudaba a cazar.

Era más fácil, sin embargo, presionar las manos en el suelo y sentir a las presas aproximándose a mi camino. Podía correr ligeramente rápido alrededor de ellas y luego encontrar un lugar para acecharlas y esperar su llegada. Con mis palmas en el suelo, sentía que podía ver por millas a la redonda.

Cada roca, cada árbol, cada arbusto y animal caminaron en la tierra a una cierta distancia de mí, podía sentirlos. Pasos y vibraciones resonaron en el suelo a través de mis manos. Cuando mis botas colapsaron en pedazos una vez después de que corrí, descubrí que mis pies no podían hacer lo mismo; vagando descalza, todavía tenía que agacharme al suelo para sentir lo que me rodeaba.

Después de la primera muerte, decidí que tenía que haber alguna forma para ocultar lo que había hecho. Desde entonces, he disfrazado a los humanos muertos para crear un escenario de un ataque de alguna clase de animal salvaje. Ocasionalmente, se cayeron desde un precipicio o se ahogaron en un río –con una fea desgarradura en alguna parte de la piel, por supuesto, en donde bebí y entonces rompía el cadáver para ocultar las marcas de los dientes.

Nunca me quedaba en la misma zona después de haber tomado una vida, me movía afuera del área de la última muerte, quizás unos dos o tres radios de distancia. El radio del espacio que podía sentir era muy grande pero sólo me tomó la mitad de un día para obtener al menos tres espacios de distancia.

El sentido no era como un mapa –no podía recordar si había estado en un área determinada antes o no pero había sentido a algunas de mis viejas matanzas una o dos veces y sabía que había estado alrededor. Simplemente me decía que todo estuvo en un momento determinado y que después de un tiempo se lo habían llevado. Tuve que tocar el suelo varias veces mientras perseguía a la presa.

Me di cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba por los cambios en el vestuario de los humanos. Las mujeres ya no usaban vestidos como el mío; los hombres llevaban pantalones ligeramente diferentes y chaquetas. Con el tiempo, la ropa cambió tan drásticamente que me sentí anticuada, antigua.

Eso demostró que era inmortal, después de todo; nunca había visto mi cara pero sabía que era la misma. Mi piel se sentía igual, mis dedos sensitivos nunca encontraron una arruga en la piel. Cuando mis manos estaban sucias, las lavaba y no veía nada diferente en ellas –ninguna marca, piel oscurecida o líneas.

Ocasionalmente, cazaba en áreas abiertas con mucha luz solar. El efecto brillante de mi piel fue intenso para mis ojos, más brillante que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera visto. La primera vez que vi el efecto me sorprendí y me eché a correr, escondiéndome en un árbol a la sombra. Estaba asustada y todavía seguía un poco aterrorizada. Si podía evitarlo, nunca me ponía al sol.

Eventualmente, los espacios abiertos se volvieron más y más atestados y me vi obligada a esconderme en los callejones de las ciudades. Los humanos eran extraños; habían signos gigantes con símbolos extraños en ellos y edificios con entradas de colores que podía ver claramente en el cristal con mi vista pero eran sucios, con smog y llenos de humo.

¡Y los colores! Las ropas humanas tomaron matices que había observado en los entornos más bellos de la naturaleza –éstas parecían antinaturales en las personas que veía como comida, raro y extraño. Las plantas más hermosas en estos matices existían en lo más profundo de los bosques, naturalmente, pero las ropas que los humanos vestían… nada era natural en ellas.

Asimismo, no podía entender la forma en la que ellos movían la boca –no podía sacar sonidos, no podía decir ni una palabra. Pero literalmente podía sentir las vibraciones en el aire de miles de gargantas humanas cuando puse un pie en la ciudad, una presión en mis oídos que no se transmite a mi cerebro.

Una o dos veces traté de hacer ruido en el bosque –sentía pequeñas vibraciones cuando mis dedos presionaban mi garganta pero no sabía que era lo que estaba diciendo o incluso si estaba diciendo algo. No entendía los sonidos que los humanos hacían, la forma en la que se comunicaban y no tenía manera de dar mis pensamientos a conocer.

Estaba aislada, sola, en un mar de presas que no sabían que yo existía hasta justo antes de que la muerte viniera por ellas, por cortesía mía. Todo lo que esperaba de ellos era comida; una vez que me hubiera alimentado de un humano, salía corriendo de la ciudad y seguía moviéndome hasta que tuviera sed otra vez. El ciclo se repetía sin cesar.

Eso era todo lo que sabía, todo a lo que podía aspirar para lograr en mi vida. Nadie sabía cómo hablarme; a veces 'jugaba' con la comida en los bosques en los que sabía que nadie andaba alrededor por mi sentido de radio. Trataba de entender lo que ellos me decían, pero cada vez la sed se imponía y los atacaba.

Cada vez que me dejaba hacer eso, siempre era extraño ver las reacciones de las personas. A veces el agua brotaba de sus ojos –siempre había tenido curiosidad acerca de esto. ¿Qué significaba esto? Otras veces la sangre corría en sus caras y sus bocas abiertas y la presión en mis oídos crecía fuertemente. Siempre atacaba rápidamente cuando esto ocurría.

La primera vez que me alimenté de un animal fue por curiosidad. Los humanos olían absolutamente delicioso pero la ropa loca que ellos vestían me hizo menos deseosa de acercarme a ellos –la ropa parecía significar algo importante para ellos.

Veía humanos con ropas sucias, sin lavar y otros con muy poca y otros más con toda la que podía. Eso significaba algo para ellos y empecé a inquietarme por matar a algunos de ellos. ¿Qué pasaba si esa ropa en particular significaba que este humano era importante? ¿Qué pasaría si la gente empezaba a cazar a un asesino? Estaría en peligro.

Seguía sin tener conocimientos acerca de mis propias defensas. ¿Era vulnerable ante las armas humanas o podía ser asesinada con tanta facilidad como a cualquiera de ellos? ¿Había un cazador por allí que pudiera derrotarme? No lo sabía y no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Fue entonces cuando me recurrí a los animales. ¿Qué eran? Ninguno había destacado ante mí antes –siempre había estado centrada en los humanos. Las esencias de los animales eran neutrales y lo mismo en comparación con los humanos.

Fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba, cazar a un animal –podía sentirlos fácilmente, rellenando el suelo alrededor. Pero algunos de ellos se subían a los árboles y entonces, las vibraciones se volvían más ilegibles.

Me las arreglé para correr a través de una criatura café grande y peluda, una que tenía garras y un fuerte sonido vocal que sacudió los árboles. Tuve que luchar para ponerla boca abajo –se defendía, rozándome con sus garras. Era, por lo menos, tres veces mi tamaño y arrancó una pequeña franja del frente de mi vestido antes de que saltara y la mordiera.

Era mucho más fuerte que el animal además de ser mucho más rápida –una garra rastrilló mi espinilla cuando arrancó mi falda pero en lugar de herirme, la garra había roto. Ni siquiera lo había sentido. El cuerpo de la criatura muerta fue abandonado en una cantera; estábamos en lo más alto de una cordillera, en la cima de un acantilado bastante grande. Deshacerme del cuerpo fue una tarea sencilla.

El desafía fue lo que cambió mi hábito de ir tras los humanos. Era absurdamente fácil atraparlos pero un animal, como este grande y peludo con el que había peleado… fue emocionante y sentí un sentimiento de orgullo después de matarlo, aunque creía que no había estado en mucho peligro.

Después de esta excursión, empecé a cazar humanos sólo cuando estaba cerca de ciudades grandes y animales cuando estaba sedienta en áreas salvajes e naturales. Era difícil, sin embargo, alimentarme de un animal después de haberme bebido un humano –tomé más humanos que animales.

Sólo cazaba animales cuando podía correr a través de los combatientes –los animales grandes que acechaban a los pequeños eran buenos objetivos. Ellos eran depredadores también y ellos luchaban conmigo cuando yo atacaba. Me ofrecieron ciertas emociones que los humanos no podían dar.

Jugaba con ellos, por supuesto. Podía ir más allá de sus niveles de comprensión pero esto se llevó la sensación placentera que sólo venía cuando mataba un animal. Desplazándome a una velocidad mucho más despacio de lo que usualmente hacía, luché con las bestias gigantes y peludas y con los que se movían ágilmente en las montañas con garras retráctiles que se volvieron en socias de los silenciosos gruñidos, esquivando y arañando.

Sólo era silencio por mi parte, sin embargo, sentía las vibraciones de sus rugidos en el aire y cuando mis manos tocaban el suelo cuando me dejaba caer en cuclillas, podía sentir cómo sus pies se movían en el suelo y modelaba a mí misma después de ellos. Aprendí esto de esos otros depredadores y tomaba el reto de los otros de su clase en mis cazas.

A veces sentía otros depredadores viniendo en el radio de mi sentido, moviéndose a una velocidad que era increíblemente rápida. Era una velocidad que podía igualar. Al instante, ellos planteaban una amenaza y se iban lo suficientemente lejos como para poder evitarlos.

Basándome en mi experiencia con mis contrincantes -o presas- me movía rápidamente para evitar lo que fue seguramente un predador más grande, uno que pudiera apartarme de medio. El primer animal que veía, se convertía en un baño –un baño de sangre.

Con sus sangres sobre mí, volaba a los árboles o me escondía en algún lugar y me congelaba en el lugar, conteniendo la respiración para mantenerme oculta. Ya fuera que los depredadores supieran que estaba allí o no, pasaron por unos cientos de árboles, lejos de mí y me dejaron sola.

Entonces podía dejar mi árbol y encabezar a la fuente de agua más cercana, lanzarme a lavarme la sangre y entonces, moverme lo más rápido que podía para salir de la zona sólo en el caso de que la criatura que se movía rápido regresara por mí o para comprobar la tierra en la que había estado.

Mi vida entera estaba centrada en ir de un lugar a otro y mantenerse al margen de las observaciones de las otras criaturas. No quería que nada me encontrara –sin embargo, a pesar del tiempo que había estado viva, todavía no tenía idea de si era realmente invencible o no.

No era como si hubiera alguna manera de comunicarme con alguien y preguntarle si yo era invulnerable. No quería ponerlo a prueba –¿quién sabía si lo que podía hacerme a mí misma y posiblemente tener que vivir con ello? Con precaución era la mejor manera para mí para continuar viviendo.

A pesar de las cosas que había descubierto como fui, había un agujero en mi corazón inmóvil que no podía cubrir. No entendía lo que era o por qué me sentía como que tenía que encontrar algo. No había ningún punto de referencia para encontrar esta cosa 'perdida' que necesitaba y eventualmente se convirtió en algo persistente en el fondo de mi mente, nunca con nombre.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La Push – 2007

El enorme océano se extendía ante mí, con costas rocosas a cada lado. A mi espalda, un hermoso paisaje apareció en la niebla. Había ido un poco más allá de lo que había hecho la última vez que estuve aquí y como resultado, crucé este maravilloso lugar oscuro.

Dándole la espalda a la gran, interminable agua que llegaba hasta mis pies, miré a los árboles por un minuto, deleitándome en la sensación de paz del lugar. A pesar de que siempre había silencio a mi alrededor, esto se sentía tan tranquilo, se veía tan sereno que me sentía en paz mirándolo.

Pero aquí había algo sobre el lugar que estaba apagado. Había un olor persistente a quemado, algo que no pude identificar o nombrar. No sentí ningún temor al respecto, sin embargo, no tenía nada con que relacionar el olor. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero estaba casi segura de que no era peligroso. ¿No habría atacado si lo fuera?

Doblando mis rodillas y estirando una pierna, casi recta, puse las palmas en el suelo y cerré los ojos, sintiendo las vibraciones en la tierra, las raíces de los árboles profundizando en el suelo. Había numerosas formas de vidas, plantas y animales por igual que vivían en estos bosques. Podía sentir que se movían alrededor en paz.

Así que ellos estaban a salvo. ¿Pero lo estaba yo? Aquí había algo que hizo que no quisiera relajarme del todo todavía, así que me puse de pie y comencé a correr entre los árboles. El aire húmedo, la ligera llovizna causó que mi pelo se pegara a mi cara, mezclándose con los mechones enredados y arrastrándolo todo en el camino por mi espalda.

La falda de mi traje era un poco más que unas tiras de tela, todas de diferentes longitudes y se enrollaban en mis piernas por la lluvia. Su color original era cosa del pasado, toda la tela era ahora de un color similar al moho. Me ayudó a mezclarme con el entorno, por lo que no me importaba la tela en lo más mínimo.

El corsé estaba un poco flojo en la cintura pero había apretado las cuerdas de modo que se ajustó mejor y sujetó la parte principal de mi falda –había una sección que alcanzaba aproximadamente la mitad de mis muslos que todavía estaba entera y inalterada. Las mangas estaban muy gastadas ahora, rotas en varios lugares y colgando de unos hilos en un hombro.

El agua de la lluvia empapaba toda la tela alrededor de mi cuerpo. Había esperado que mi ropa se desmoronara a mi alrededor hacía mucho tiempo –no entendía cómo se mantenían unidas.

A veces parecía que mi vestido se reparaba solo a mi alrededor pero esos 'puntos' siempre se venían cuando no me encontraba en una zona lluviosa o húmeda. No lo entendía y no había nadie a quien preguntarle.

Mi carrera me llevó a edificios extraños del pasado, de los que no podía recordar los nombres. Olfateando en el aire varias veces, atrapé una bocanada de ese olor que no podía nombrar o ubicar, el que estaba empezando a parecer como un presentimiento o agradable –no estaba al corriente de cuál era cuál.

Repentinamente, me encontré con una corriente de aire que estaba cargado del aroma quemado; asustada, me precipité en una corriente de aire que iba en la dirección opuesta. Cuando ya no fui capaz de oler el olor abrumador, avancé un poco más y me encontré con uno de los edificios.

Estaba sola, con árboles a su alrededor. Se veía como cualquier otro –blanco, cuadrados nítidos en formas rectangulares, muy grandes y con unas de esas invenciones humanas hechas de metal en las que los humanos se sientan y se mueven.

El extraño monstruo de metal sentado en el exterior de la casa era plateado y parecía nuevo y viejo en lugares diferentes. Una creación improvisada –probablemente un humano la había hecho a sí mismo, como había visto varias veces en una ciudad en la que había tenido que viajar. Aquí había algo aparte de este edificio, sin embargo.

Tenía el olor por todas partes, impregnándolo. La casa era el olor o, al menos, eso parecía.

Curiosa, presioné una mano en el suelo debajo de mí. Se oyeron pasos –un humano estaba dentro: sólo uno, solo. Corrí alrededor de la estructura extraña y me encontré con un rectángulo en la espalda, de los que se abrían y los humanos caminaban a través, hacia el interior o exterior.

Alargando la mano, le di un suave empujón a la puerta y ésta se abrió fácilmente. La losa de madera que los humanos empujaban o tiraban para pasar al interior de cualquier estructura, se movía sin mucho esfuerzo por mi parte.

Espiando, di un ligero paso hacia delante cuando vi al humano de pie en una encimera larga, blanca. Ella tenía una larga vara afilada de metal en su mano en la que estaba cortando algo en pedazos. Comida humana: ella iba a comer, asumí.

Sentí vibraciones en el aire, sólo los más leves pero me había acostumbrado a su significado. Estaba hablando en voz alta –me pregunté sobre a quién le estaba hablando. ¿Tal vez pensó que la podía oír? Dando un paso hacia delante, fruncí el ceño y traté de averiguar cómo comunicarme con ella. El entusiasmo surgió de mí ante la perspectiva de que alguien me comprendía.

Los humanos eran muy frágiles en comparación conmigo, como aprendí hace tiempo cuando creía que estaba siendo cuidadosa. Tenía que asegurarme de que estaba siendo discreta, especialmente si no estaba tratando de beber de esta chica. Ya me había alimentado de un rico animal de pelea y no iba a estar sedienta por un largo tiempo. Su aroma era tentador pero todavía no tenía sed.

Tan suavemente como pude, dejé que mi mano fuera hacia su hombro. Su pelo era largo y muy oscuro, y el lado de la mejilla que pude ver, su piel era de un color ligeramente oliváceo. Era muy hermosa, como lo había visto desde la puerta y me pregunté quién era.

Sus ropas no eran las más extrañas que jamás había visto; al menos ella tenía una falda aunque no era un vestido propiamente dicho. Pero estaba hecha de tela áspera azul que terminaba en sus rodillas y no tenía un corsé –en cambio, había algo que no tenía mangas y un cuello bajo que se ajustaba en la piel y terminaba justo por encima de la cintura de su falda.

Ella se sobresaltó cuando mi mano aterrizó en su hombro desnudo –dando azotes a su alrededor más rápido de lo que había visto a ningún humano hacer antes, ella tenía su espalda apoyada contra la encimera y el cuchillo me señaló con gran rapidez. Quité mi mano y salté hacia atrás, ligeramente agazapada.

Tres largas cicatrices estropeaban el otro lado de su cara, torciendo su boca en una mueca permanente, desfigurando su cara; éstas eran profundas, oscuras y dolorosas de ver. Mi boca se abrió en estado de shock - ¿Quién se lo había hecho a ella? ¿Por qué?

¿Y yo era la próxima?

**

* * *

**Como pueden ver, Bella se encontró a Emily. Y los hombres lobos ya son hombres lobos (claro, sino quién más le pudo haber hecho eso a Emily? xD) Los Cullen ya están en Forks sólo que la línea de tiempo es ligeramente distinta ya que todos los hermanos están en el instituto –en Crepúsculo, o bien, Eclipse, es en el 2007 cuando Bella se gradúa con Edward y Alice-

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :). Repito, esta es mi primera traducción así que discúlpenme si encuentran algo incoherente o que no coincida con la historia original (si es así, avísenme en un review y lo corregiré). Ah! Otra cosa, si me pueden ayudar con el N/T que les dejé arriba sobre una frase que no le encontré mucho sentido en español… se lo agradecería mucho!

Y siento por haberme tardado tanto pero apenas el jueves salí de vacaciones (yupii!) y después, me tardé tres días en terminar de traducir este capi jajaja. Volveré a actualizar… creo que el viernes o el domingo a más tardar. Me hubiera gustado poder actualizar antes pero mañana (lunes) me voy de viaje a El Salvador para regresar el martes xD. O bien, si quieren que las actualizaciones sean más rápidas entonces: Necesito** refuerzos** que me ayuden a traducir! Jeje

Gracias por leer!!! espero que dejen lindos reviews así que si les gustó el capi, hagan clic en este botón verde tan… alentador que tienen abajo xDD.

Pame


	3. Corriendo dentro

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y tampoco la historia me pertenece. Es de BlueSea14. Yo sólo me divierto traduciéndolo (con el permiso de la autora, por supuesto).

* * *

_Hear No Evil:_ http: // www. fanfiction. net / s / 3595610 / 1 / Hear_No_Evil

"_A la luz del sol, ¿hay alguien aquí? Oh, que ha comenzado…_

_Oh, querida, te ves tan perdida, ojos rojos y lágrimas derramadas_

_El mundo que debiste haberte cruzado, dices… _

**Boston – Augustana**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 3 - Corriendo Dentro

* * *

La Push – 2007

Inmediatamente, me sentí temerosa de lo que pudiera vivir en esta casa. Cuando estuve cerca de ella, noté que su esencia no era la que había olido en esta área - ¿qué clase de criatura vivía aquí? ¿Qué le había hecho a ella?

Su boca estaba abierta y se movía, haciendo que las vibraciones fueran más fuertes. Se estaba volviendo ruidosa, entonces. Pero no podía apartar mis ojos de su rostro – mi mano cepilló mi mejilla, mis dedos se desplazaron por mi propia piel. ¿Podría, lo que sea que vive en este lugar, hacerme lo mismo a mí?

Estaba levemente consciente de que su rostro se había torcido en una máscara de asombro y sorpresa ante mi acción; no sabía de qué estaba tan sorprendida. Avancé sigilosamente, ladeando mi cabeza hacia un lado, frunciendo el ceño. Quería ver las cicatrices más de cerca, ver qué tan mal estaban.

Ella estaba gritando.

Un flash de algo que recordaba vino a mi – mi propia boca, abierta y soltando un sonido que no podía escuchar. Mis ojos, abiertos con terror, miraban hacia atrás sobre una superficie reflejante. Y detrás de mí, en ese reflejo de algo color plateado, unos ojos de un rojo profundo y un par de manos muy blancas en mis hombros.

Estaba con mi espalda sobre la pared antes de que me diera cuenta, las manos se extendieron hacia la superficie que estaba detrás de mí. Podía sentir mis ojos totalmente abiertos; viendo la expresión ausente de ella, tratando de controlar la innecesaria respiración a la que estaba acostumbrada.

No podía recordar nada sobre mi pasado excepto el día en que desperté. Recordaba las manos de una chica siendo arrastradas por la pared de la cueva, las huellas ensangrentadas eran la única evidencia de que ella había estado ahí.

Pero, ¿por qué estaba recordando algo ahora? Era porque finalmente estaba frente a frente con alguien, ¿viendo a una chica que estaba tan asustada? Esto definitivamente movió alguna fibra dentro de mí.

No podía decir dónde estaba en el vistazo de memoria que había tenido, pero sabía que – por alguna razón – no quería asustar a esta chica. Había algo demasiado familiar en esta situación en la cual una chica estaba gritando – esa era la palabra – de terror sobre algo detrás de ella…

Vino a mí. Era un vampiro detrás de mi en mi memoria - ¿era el mismo que había hecho lo que soy ahora? ¿Tenía esa persona detrás de mí eso color plateado, que hizo que me cambiara a vampiro? Ahora sabía por qué la chica estaba tan asustada -¿porque sabía lo que era?

Ella me miraba de regreso: nos mirábamos mutuamente. Sus ojos estaban parpadeando hacia la puerta por donde había entrado, entonces regresó su vista a mí, y vi la confusión ahí. Me preguntaba qué podía significar cada vez que respiraba erráticamente hasta que algo golpeó contra la puerta.

Era la más monstruosa y enorme bestia que jamás había visto. Era casi tan alto como yo; con enormes dientes y garras que destellaron ante la luz, los ojos eran oscuros y de color humano, y el despeinado pelaje era de un color fuerte, sólido. Era joven – iba en cuatro patas, y no sabía su verdadero nombre.

No actuaba ciertamente como un animal. Turnaba su vista en la chica humana – noté que ella me miraba con el ceño fruncido, moviendo sus labios frenéticamente. ¿Trataba de decirme algo? Di un pequeño paso hacia adelante – su boca sonó más fuerte, y el animal giró su cabeza hacia mí.

Hubo un leve asombro en sus ojos por un momento antes de que moviera sus labios hacia abajo y diera un paso amenazante hacia adelante. Las vibraciones del sonido golpearon el aire alrededor de mí – aterrorizada, me recargué en la pared nuevamente. ¿Esta era la criatura que había herido a la humana?

Apareció otro en la puerta, acompañando a su amigo; este era igual, pero de diferente color. Entonces había otro entrando al pequeño cuarto, y otro… seis de ellos, gruñendo y refunfuñando.

El último se movió hacia la humana – temiendo por ella, hice un ademán con la mano, tratando de indicarle el camino a la puerta. Ella podía escapar si lo intentaba. Si ella hacia el intento, sabía que podía retener la atención de esas criaturas el tiempo suficiente para que ella escapara.

Pero ella parecía no entender. Las bestias, sin embargo, entendían completamente y las vibraciones se hicieron más intensas. El líder – el primero que entró – tomó bruscamente mi mano, con sus dientes chocando.

Sentí temblar mis cuerdas vocales, como si provocara un pequeño gimoteo, mientra jalaba mi mano a mi pecho y golpeaba la pared detrás de mí. Esto alentó a los monstruos, ellos avanzaron al margen. Me deslicé por la pared en un latido humano (N/T: se refiere a la velocidad de un latido), apretándome contra el rincón.

Me deslicé hacia el piso cuando ellos se acercaron más, las vibraciones rugían por el aire, sabía que era el final. Había lidiado con criaturas cien veces más fuertes que yo, y ahora no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para alejarme de ellos. Iban a matarme. Había sido tan tonta.

¿En qué estaba pensando, cuando vine aquí? Debí haber sabido que estas cosas eran peligrosas, olían a que eran peligrosas, la chica estaba herida por una razón… sentí que mi voz daba otro gemido fuerte incluso aunque no pudiera escucharlo.

La pared detrás de mí crujió sutilmente de qué tan fuerte me estaba presionando contra el rincón. Era incapaz de pelear contra esas cosas; lo sabía; dejé que mis brazos cubrieran mi cabeza y la parte de atrás de mi cuello, enrollé mis piernas hacia mí y metí mi cabeza entre mis rodillas. En mi pequeña bola de protección, pude sentir la vibración de mis propios gimoteos.

Esperé a que llegara el dolor, para que ellos me destrozaran en pedazos o me mordieran, o me desgarraran, o me agarraran. Esperé al dolor, por sangre o cualquier cosa que fluyera por mis venas. Quizá ellos podrían a lo mejor encarcelarme o algo. No sabía que iban a hacer – sólo esperar por ello. Y esperar… esperar…

Las vibraciones se detuvieron, pero no me pregunté por ellas. Las únicas esencias que podía oler eran las peculiares que emitían aquellas enormes bestias – y estaba la esencia de la chica humana, y estaba cerca de mí.

Alcé mi cabeza, mis ojos estaban ensanchados al notar que la humana estaba parada frente a mí. Las bestias estaban paradas detrás de ella, temblando – puedo decir que había cólera en sus rostros. Pero se mantuvieron atrás, y lentamente había un rastro de confusión en sus rostros de animal.

Mirando a la chica, me di cuenta de que habían vibraciones proviniendo de su boca, fuertes y poderosas. Ella estaba dando un discurso aquí, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba girado hacia mí mientras hablaba. Sus ojos iban de mí hacia ellos, una y otra vez.

Levantando mi cabeza un poco más, sentí mi cabello flotar hacia el piso. Inmediatamente, las cabezas de las bestias estaban sobre mí y de pronto se prepararon para saltar. Me encogí, llevando mis manos frente a mí nuevamente y dejando que los fuertes gemidos regresaran. No podía evitarlo; estaba aterrada.

¿Qué me iban a hacer? ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? No podía decidir qué hacer, y no sabía que era lo que me estaba diciendo la chica. Percibí el peligro en el viento, dejé que mis manos se deslizaran para dejar de cubrir mi rostro y eché un vistazo a las criaturas. Ellos ya no estaban ahí y me relajé cada vez más, respirando profundamente.

Eso no estaba bien. Olfateé nuevamente; no, la misma esencia venía de esos hombres. Ellos estaban parados en el mismo lugar donde habían estado las bestias; temblaron, como si se sostuvieran de alguna manera, y la chica que estaba entre ellos y yo seguía haciendo sonidos con la boca. El hombre replicó y hubo una conversación.

¿Cómo podían hablar cuando esas criaturas podían regresar? No entendía cómo podían estar tan calmados. Un pensamiento me llegó; ¿esas criaturas les pertenecían esas personas? Había visto pequeños animales que les pertenecían a humanos antes - ¿eso eran aquellos monstruos? No parecía tener sentido.

No podía decir qué estaba pasando, pero estuve realmente aliviada cuando algunos de los hombres se sentaron abruptamente en unas sillas alrededor de una mesa – sólo cuatro de ellos. Dos de los hombres seguían hablando con la mujer. Y de pronto me miraron.

Eso pareció enojar al hombre y le dijo algo a la mujer, entonces ella respondió y el otro hombre, uno más joven, dijo algo más. Difícilmente pude mantenerme, y rápidamente exhausta de tener que relatar lo que estaba pasando entre ellos como "cosas".

Tratando de no poner atención por un breve momento, me fui hacia atrás abruptamente cuando el hombre mayor se movió. Sus zancadas eran seguidas por todos los pares de ojos, él alzó una mano frente a mí.

Su mano se extendió hacia mí como si eso trajera otro retazo de memoria, uno que no había visto antes porque nunca había estado en esta posición antes, como la que había visto antes con la chica.

Sobre su mano, vi una pálida mano alcanzándome. Una mano de una mujer, con largas y afiladas uñas. Pero no se movía como la mano del hombre – estaba encajándola en mi rostro tan fuerte como podía.

Involuntariamente, me encogí ante la mano imaginaria; mis brazos protegieron mi rostro nuevamente, y sentí que la pared hacía una sonora vibración detrás de mí. Tan pronto como me moví, puedo decir que no era lo mismo que el recuerdo pero era demasiado tarde.

Había una ausencia de vibraciones en el cuarto que lo volvía frío, pero no podía moverme. Estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies, mis dientes castañeaban a pesar de tener la mandíbula tensa. Traté desesperadamente de dejar de temblar, pero fracasé en hacerle frente.

Me reprendí a mí misma. ¿Acaso pensaba que ese hombre me iba a golpear? Por supuesto que él no lo haría – pero entonces otra vez, no podía asegurarlo. No sabía si el lo haría o no – solo tenía el presentimiento de que él no me haría daño.

Mis brazos estaban temblando mientras los bajaba lo suficiente para mirar al hombre. Los crucé con fuerza contra mí cuando vi su expresión – asombro, confusión, y un poco de piedad que se peleaban con el disgusto. Bueno, ¿qué me importaban los pensamientos de un humano?

Por un largo momento, no pasó nada. Entonces él giró su cabeza sutilmente, haciendo unos sonidos bucales, con los que el otro hombre replicó. El que alegaba fue hacia una extraña caja en la pared, tomando algo que cubrió su oreja y casi ocultaba su boca, la cual estaba conectada a otra pequeña caja por un cordón. Presionando algo en la pequeña cajita empezó a escuchar algo en ella. Yo no fui capaz de ver a nadie más, porque tenía que mirar al hombre en frente de mí.

Él se puso en cuclillas, con sus codos balanceándose contra sus rodillas. Gesticuló algo hacia mí, esperando una respuesta. ¿Qúe podía decirle? ¿Cómo podía comunicarme? Lo que eligiera me podría poner en riesgo provocando que él enviara a su monstruoso animal sobre mí, acaricié con mis manos mis orejas.

Él frunció el ceño y movió la boca nuevamente. Instantáneamente, coloqué mis manos sobre mis orejas. Él no entendía – señalé mis orejas de todas formas, tratando de hacerle entender que no podía escuchar los sonidos de la boca – o cualquier sonido, en realidad.

La chica fue la primera en entender – brincó, haciendo un fuerte sonido que chocó con el aire. Todos se giraron hacia ella; miré mientras ella gesticulaba algo, señalando su oreja. Fruncí el ceño, tratando de entenderla – ella señalaba, sacudía su cabeza, señalaba nuevamente… repitiéndolo.

De pronto, entendí lo que estaba diciendo – "no escucha", repetía, "no escucha". La única diferencia que veía, en los ojos de mi mente, un par de labios diferentes gesticulando las mismas palabras. De hecho entendí las palabras que ella decía.

Sacudí mi cabeza, sabiendo que podía regresar a mis recuerdos cuando no estaba en un posible peligro. No obstante, la comprensión de que sabía lo que esas dos palabras de un sonido bucal significaban me alegraba y sentí que mis labios se estiraban en una sonrisa.

Sentí una vibración en mi garganta como entusiasmo y copié su movimiento. Entonces me fui por la señal básica que todos los humanos conocían, que incluso yo sabía – asintiendo con la cabeza, diciéndole sí. Sí, yo "no escucho". Me sentí extrañamente satisfecha de que ella entendiera – la comunicación hoy en día con alguien era una maravilla que no pensaba que fuera posible.

Ella sonrió, triunfante por unos instantes hasta que su rostro de pronto se volvió una mascara de asombro. Gesticuló las palabras nuevamente, con su mano subiendo hasta cubrir su boca; el otro hombre la miró como sorprendido y asustado por la revelación. Tuve irremediablemente que revelarme ante ellos.

Mantuve una sonrisa, agradecida porque la comunicación había sido efectiva. Esos humanos eran los primeros con los que "hablaba" que yo pudiera recordar. Era una situación bizarra, ciertamente, pero era un hito para mí.

El hombre se puso de pie y se alejó de mí; miré su rostro. Estaba pensando profundamente en algo. Me pregunté qué tan vital era lo que pensaba fuese-lo-que-fuese en este momento… estaba hambrienta por mas "charla". Quería saber cosas, quizá estas personas podrían contestarme.

La chica no se veía particularmente deseosa por "hablar" conmigo nuevamente. Fruncí el ceño mientras los veía a todos haciéndose sonidos con la boca unos a otros. El hombre con la extraña caja-parlante de pronto dijo algo que captó la atención de todos.

Miré en confusión cómo ellos empezaron a moverse alrededor; el hombre corrió a otro cuarto y regresó con una camisa de botones sobre sus pantalones hechos de alguna tela peculiar. La chica sujetó una aparentemente-delgada pieza de ropa que los humanos vestían sobre sus otras ropas.

Estar sola por tanto tiempo había conseguido apartarme de los nombres de las cosas – no es como si pudiera recordar los nombres de cualquier forma, incluso justo después de que salí del dolor en la cueva.

El hombre le dijo algo a la chica y ella se giró hacia mi. Me senté, abriendo mis ojos ansiosamente y esperando ver lo que ella iba a decir. Quizá podía entender sus palabras esta vez, quizá podía reconocer más.

Debí haber escuchado "no escucha" y verlo muchas veces en los labios de las personas antes del dolor, y de esa manera pude reconocerlo minutos atrás. Esa era la teoría que barajaba – únicamente necesitaba probarla un poquito más.

Pero ella frunció el ceño ligeramente, y entonces hizo un ademán con sus manos. Gesticuló las palabras lentamente, pero no podía entender lo que ella trataba de decirme. Aparentemente frustrada, ella se dejó caer al piso, sentándose en frente de mí. Entonces, apuntó de mí hacia ella, se puso de pie, haciendo el movimiento lentamente con sus manos otra vez.

¿Quería que me pusiera de pie? Lentamente, me puse sobre mis pies, inclusive aunque me mantenía presionada contra el rincón. Ella asintió, sonriendo, y empujó sus manos de ella hacia mí, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

Una sonrisa alegre cruzó mi rostro; ella quería que la siguiera. Eso era lo suficientemente fácil de ver. Con cuidado di unos pequeños pasos para que no pudiera asustarla con mi velocidad nuevamente. A pesar de todo, ella dio un brinquito cuando aparecí frente a ella, sonriendo sutilmente y esperando para ver dónde me quería.

El hombre estuvo detrás de mí tan pronto cuando yo me estuve frente a la chica. Su pecho pareció agitarse ligeramente y se sacudió por un segundo; ladeé mi cabeza a un lado y fruncí el ceño, preguntándome cuál era su problema.

Otro hombre apareció detrás de mí y me giré para verlo. Él gesticuló hacia la puerta, donde estaba el primer hombre – el que se había dirigido hacia mí – esperando afuera. Dos hombres más hicieron guardia en la puerta, esperando a que me fuera.

No podía ver nada afuera, pero me seguí moviendo cautelosa mientras cruzaba la puerta. Mis ojos escanearon todo mientras seguía al hombre; los otros hombres estaba a mi alrededor, tres de ellos. La chica caminaba con los últimos dos hombres, justo atrás del grupo que me rodeaba.

Me sentí nerviosa mientras dejaba que los hombres me guiaran hacia el bosque. No era lo suficientemente tonta como para bajar la guardia, por supuesto – no sabía quienes eran esos humanos, después de todo. Y si esas monstruosas bestias eran suyas… tenía que ser cuidadosa, era todo.

Caminamos por mucho tiempo. Nunca me cansé y nunca dejé que mi atención se fuera, asegurándome de que sabía qué estaba alrededor de mí todo el tiempo. Incluso pensé que no tocaba el suelo después de unos pocos pasos, podía sentir las cosas a mi alredor en el bosque.

Eso incluía la clara presencia de siete depredadores como a los que constantemente evitaba – llegando justamente de los árboles que estaban detrás de nosotros.

**

* * *

**Primero que nada, mil, millones de gracias a carliitha-cullen que fue la que me tradujo este capítulo. Agradezco muchísimo tu ayuda y lo hiciste muy bien :).

Bueno, los author's notes de este capítulo en la historia no dice nada, sólo que la autora no quiere revelar mucho xD. Así que sólo les puedo decir que ya aparecieron los Cullen y los licántropos y que el próximo capítulo será un POV Edward :D. No sé ustedes pero yo, cuando leí este capi, hubo un punto en el que ya ni sabía de quién estaba hablando Bella, espero que no les haya pasado lo mismo XD. Pero les puedo decir que en el EPOV se van a aclarar algunas cosas.

Eso es todo por ahora. Gracias por leer! Dejen reviews y por favor, me gustaría que la cantidad de éstos aumentaran de siete por capi, si no es mucho pedir. La historia original llegó a 1,145 revs y me gustaría que fuera así con la traducción.

Pame


	4. Marcha atrás

**Sé que me tardé demasiado pero al fin actualicé… además este capi es larguísisismo en comparación con los primeros :). Bueno, ya no los demoraré más y… que tengan una buena lectura con el EPOV!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y tampoco la historia me pertenece. Es de BlueSea14. Yo sólo me divierto traduciéndolo (con el permiso de la autora, por supuesto).

_Hear No Evil:_ http: // www. fanfiction. net / s / 3595610 / 1 / Hear_No_Evil

"_A la luz del sol, ¿hay alguien aquí? Oh, que ha comenzado…_

_Oh, querida, te ves tan perdida, ojos rojos y lágrimas derramadas_

_El mundo que debiste haberte cruzado, dices… _

**Boston – Augustana**

**

* * *

  
**

Capítulo 4 – Marcha atrás

* * *

Forks - 2007

"_Rosa negra y un fuego de radio_" Aumenté el volumen de los altavoces de mi estéreo personalizado. La canción, en su mayor parte, enmascaraba los pensamientos de mi familia amontonándose en la sala, tres pisos debajo de mí pero todavía podía oírlos.

_¿Por qué tiene que aumentar el volumen?_ Alice suspiró –el único punto negro en su compostura usualmente alegre – _Edward, por favor baja –el tiempo familiar no excluye a algún miembro de dicha familia, ¡ya lo sabes!_

El resto de mi familia estaba decidida a no centrarse en cómo yo era el único que no estaba abajo, pero no estaba funcionando bien para ellos. Alice fue la primera en llamarme directamente en su mente –que ellos no me interrumpieran fue principalmente al hecho que yo había pedido un tiempo a solas.

No era que yo no quisiera estar cerca de mi familia, para que ellos tuvieran alguna preocupación irracional acerca de mí –sólo quería un poco de tiempo, sin tener que escuchar los pensamientos de un enjambre a mi alrededor, consumiéndose en una gruesa nube. Era difícil ser yo mismo cuando estaba en constante sintonía con todos ellos.

Pero eso no significaba que tenía que hacerlos sentir mal por haberme dejado solo en mi habitación. Me acerqué para apagar la música. "_Nunca estarás solo –"_ cantaron los altavoces antes de callarse. ¿No es eso irónico?

_¡Sí!_ Alice pensó triunfalmente: volviendo al tema en cuestión que sin problemas lo cambió a, de todas las cosas, música. ¿Cuál era su plan? Fruncí el ceño al llegar a la parte inferior del primer peldaño, frustrado de que ella estuviera completamente concentrada en la conversación –bloqueando así, los otros pensamientos que me llegaban.

Me senté en el brazo del sofá que Esme y Carlisle ocupaban. Mi madre me sonrió, encantada de que hubiera bajado a pasar el tiempo con mi familia. Mi mente vagaba durante la conversación mientras trataba de averiguar el por qué de que Alice me quisiera aquí –tenía que haber una razón.

Tan perdido estaba, tratando de descifrar el enigma de la mente de Alice que casi pierdo el grito de Esme, "¡Oh, sí! ¿Por qué no tocas algo, Edward? No te he oído tocar en mucho tiempo -¿toca para nosotros ahora? ¿Por favor?

Una vaga impresión de que la conversación vagaba alrededor de la música de piano –y a su vez, en mí – fue la única pista que tenía acerca de la conversación anterior –la que no había escuchado completamente. Sabía que debería haber…

"Edward…" los ojos de Rosalie se agrandaron a enormes proporciones cuando apreté con fuerza los labios, no estaba totalmente dispuesto a tocar cualquier tipo de música ahora. Tuve que querer tocar para sentirlo. _Significaría mucho para Esme, tú lo sabes._

Una leve sonrisa trazó mis labios y rodé mis ojos en ella. Por supuesto que significaría mucho para mi madre; ¡ella es la que se preocupaba más por mí, después de todo! Pero fue la sorpresa que Rosalie pensara en alguien más que no fuera ella misma lo que me impulsó a levantarme –a regañadientes- y caminar hacia el piano.

No necesitaba la habilidad de Jasper para sentir cómo mi familia se anticipaba a la música cuando me senté al piano. Mis dedos vagaron sobre las teclas mientras pensaba sobre qué tocar –al final, escogí la canción favorita de Esme, esa que yo sabía que ella iba a apreciar.

_Edward_, Carlisle suspiró en su mente, _no podrías haber escogido una canción mejor que ésta. A veces me sorprende tu talento_. Él podía ver mi cara y por lo tanto, mis labios se curvaron ligeramente para su complemento. No necesitaba hablarle para que entendiera que estaba respondiendo a sus pensamientos.

_Sólo llevamos un año o dos aquí_, continuó Carlisle, reflexionando en los momentos que ya habíamos pasado en Forks. _Creo que voy a extrañar esta casa, ¿tú no?_ Asentí, un movimiento apenas perceptible y aparentemente, inconsciente para los que no sabían que estaba respondiendo a un pensamiento.

_No estoy seguro de dónde vamos a ir ahora –tal vez al extranjero otra vez. No he visto a Aro, Marco o Cayo en mucho tiempo. Y ha estado insistiendo en mí que ellos todavía no saben de mi gran familia. La última vez que escucharon de mí, simplemente estaba empezando a considerar el crear un compañero._ Los pensamientos de Carlisle se suavizaron. _Debemos discutirlo más tarde –no dejes que mis pensamientos te distraigan de tu música._

Asentí de nuevo, a lo largo del tiempo del ritmo de las notas vagando en mis manos. No había considerado antes que nuestra familia no se había presentado a los Vulturis –nunca había sido algo sobre qué preocuparse.

Ahora me daba cuenta de que sería una buena idea: eso aseguraría que la Guardia conociera el aquelarre de Carlisle Cullen, a fin de mantenernos protegidos y prevenirlos de hacernos daño –en caso de que proyectaran una desgracia con los centrales del aquelarre Vulturi. Ellos sólo pensaban en sí mismos, mientras que Carlisle pensaba en protegernos.

Las notas vagaron en una melodía a mi alrededor, jugando con el contenido de mi corazón. Era fácil para mí tocar música que ya había escrito, compuesto sobre un papel –aunque no tenía deseos de tocar. Las veces que quería sentarme en el piano, por mi propia voluntad, eran las veces en las que podía componer música.

Con un final suave, la música vagó a su término; la última nota nítida colgó ligeramente en el aire. Escuché el suspiro de Esme, agradecida por la música. _Eso fue precioso. Gracias, Edward_. Me giré y le sonreí. "Fue un placer, Esme"

Los pensamientos de Jasper me llamaron la atención. _¿Cuándo compuso esta canción? La he escuchado tantas veces –esa debió de ser cuando ellos solo eran tres. El profundo cariño de Esme hacia ella sin duda dice hace cuánto tiempo la creó él. _Tenía razón, apenas podía recordar cuándo la había compuesto para ella.

Eso fue simplemente otro indicio de cuántos años tenía, de cuánto tiempo llevaba existiendo en esa Tierra. De hecho, había compuesto esta música para Esme cerca del comienzo de su vida con Carlisle y conmigo. Después de haberme ido por mi cuenta –y destruir la pequeña parte de mi alma que tenía – encontré la sensación de paz al ser capaz de pensar una canción para ella y así, me mantuve creando mis propias obras de música con piano.

Alice me estaba sonriendo radiantemente, a punto de decir algo, cuando se sentó de golpe. Un confuso borrón de imágenes destelló en su mente –no era una visión singular sino que fue una cadena de eventos que reaccionaron unos frente a otro. Diversas posibilidades se escondían en cada imagen que vino a su mente.

No podía capturar ninguna de ellas, mi habilidad no me permitía la capacidad de ver completamente todos y cada uno de los clips como podía Alice. Visiones complicadas como aquella –una sola elección abría una nueva puerta en su mente con posibilidades dramáticas, resonantes detrás de ella – era raro y abrumador si trataba de concentrarme en ellas.

Ser capaz de interpretar todo lo que veía era la parte intuitiva de la habilidad de Alice. Jasper la agarró suavemente por los hombros, manteniéndola firme mientras ella miraba el aire con los ojos en blanco. Ella, sin saberlo, había dejado de respirar.

El resto de mi familia y yo esperamos a que Alice saliera de su visión. Estaba nervioso mientras ellos simplemente estaban esperando las novedades de la visión. No sabían que ésta era una de esas pocas visiones: hubo sólo un puñado de veces antes en la que la visión era tan grave como ésta y cada una de ellas había sido importante.

Me bajé del banquillo del piano y me agaché enfrente de ella. Ese único movimiento fue la única pista que necesitaban: Jasper me lanzó una mirada. _Es una de esas visiones ¿no?_ Me preguntó mentalmente.

"Sí" murmuré, tomando delicadamente sus manos. "Es muy confuso; no puedo concentrarme para ver lo que es. Hay demasiado" Estaba preocupado: la visión no debía de ser tan larga y odiaba no saber lo que ella estaba pensando ahorita.

Alice era una hermana querida para mí; Rosalie y Alice, ambas eran queridas para mí, pero de maneras diferentes. Alice y yo teníamos talentos que nos podía etiquetarnos como 'fenómenos' de más maneras que el resto de la familia. Incluso Jasper era más normal de lo que nosotros éramos, pero entonces, otra vez, los tres de nosotros definitivamente no éramos nada normales.

Ella salió de su visión con una bocanada de aire. "Alice," llamó Jasper mientras ella lo miraba fijamente en confusión. _Definitivamente eso no era normal después de una de sus visiones_. "Alice, mírame" Ella miró sus ojos "¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Oh Jazz, vi tanto –no lo vas a poder creer – yo no puedo creerlo – ¿Quién sabía? ¿Quién sabía que eso era posible? ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Qué diferente –como único – No puedo creer que ella es… – y entonces él es… - y no puedo ni siquiera imaginarlo "Tanta vida," ella susurró "Tanta vida sola…"

_Ella me está asustando ahora, Edward. Dinos lo que está pasando en su cabeza_ ordenó Carlisle. Sacudí la cabeza. "Carlisle, no puedo entenderla – ella está balbuceando en su mente, no se concentra en una sola cosa"

De repente, como si un interruptor se hubiera activado, contradiciendo directamente a mis palabras, ella regresó a la Tierra. Apartando sus ojos de los de Jasper, Alice miró a Carlisle. Ella está aquí ahora. "El teléfono –contesta el teléfono"

Aún confundido, mi padre se levantó y llegó al teléfono móvil de la cocina y estuvo de regreso en uso instantes, con el dispositivo sin vida en su mano. _Bueno, alguien va a llamar pronto, supongo,_ pensó, mirándome. _¿Supongo que no sabes quién será?_

Miré de nuevo a alice: ella estaba pensando acerca de algo en su cabeza a una velocidad que inducía un dolor de cabeza. Las únicas palabras que podía captar eran 'él', 'ella' y 'ellos'. Obviamente, ella estaba pensando sobre su visión y ni siquiera la abría a Jasper aún. Él se quedó a su lado y la abrazó, a la espera de que hablara.

"No", respondí "Todavía no puedo leer tu mente con claridad, Alice. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién llamará?

"Oh, son ellos" ella respondió con ligereza, casi parecía enfadada por una distracción. _Justo ahora_. El dispositivo electrónico en la mano de Carlisle empezó a sonar repentinamente, un tono agudo que resonó alrededor de la habitación.

Mi padre no dudó cuando trajo el teléfono a su oreja y presionó el botón verde. "Hola, es la residencia Cullen. Habla Carlisle Cullen " _este teléfono no tiene identificador de llamadas –debemos de obtener uno nuevo._

La audición vampírica permitió nos permitió a todos escuchar en el otro extremo de la línea. Una ruda voz masculina hizo eco fuera del receptor. "Esa es la casa Cullen, entonces"

"Dije eso, sí," respondió Carlisle. _¿Un adolescente? Oh, por favor, dime que no es ninguno de estos chicos de la secundaria está llamando sobre Alice o Rosalie_… Tenía ganas de reír. La probabilidad de que eso sucediera era sorprendentemente alta, si sólo uno de esos varones adolescentes supieran nuestro número de casa. Y estaba empezando a parecer que uno de ellos se había apoderado de él de algún modo.

"Lo siento," el chico gruñó. "Soy… um, Embry… de la Reserva, La Push. Contactamos al jefe Swan para obtener este número –Sam me pidió que llamara para… verificar algo"

Mis labios se retiraron en un gruñido que traté de suprimir –me las arreglé para mantenerlo en silencio. Los silbidos y los gruñidos de mis hermanos hicieron un ruido bajo, sordo en la habitación. Cerré los ojos a la vez que Carlisle. _¿Entonces ellos están verificando sobre nosotros ahora, verdad? ¿Hay más lobos, más protectores? Pensé que el defecto genético había muerto._

Yo había pensado lo mismo también, pero parecía que estábamos equivocados. Se me ocurrió una idea; quizás nos estaban 'verificándonos' para saber si habíamos cumplido nuestra parte del trato. "Quizás ellos son nuevos y quieren saber si nosotros seguimos en la misma posición que antes" sugerí en voz baja.

Carlisle asintió, considerando antes romper el silencio tenso. "¿Comprobar? ¿Hay algo mal… Embry?

"Um…" el muchacho estaba estancado. Definitivamente, algo estaba mal –y él tenía que ser nuevo. Los lobos nos odiaban, usualmente no deberían de estar tartamudeando como ésta vez. "Bueno, tenemos una… situación. ¿Hay más miembros en su clan… alguien Nuevo, además de los siete que son ustedes?

Mis cejas se dispararon. Eso sonó como… "No, no hay más miembros además de nosotros", dijo Carlisle con el ceño fruncido "Eso… ¿me estás diciendo que hay un vampiro en su reserva? ¿uno que no es parte de nuestro clan?" _¿Es eso lo que Alice había visto, un vampiro que merodeaba dentro de nuestro tratado en el territorio Quileute? ¿Pero por qué ella no lo había dicho?_

"Ésa es la razón por la que estoy tartamudeando…" Embry rió nerviosamente "Um, hay un vampiro desconocido aquí –aquí mismo, en realidad. Ella está acurrucada en un rincón de la cocina de Em. No sabemos cómo llegó en la casa, por no hablar de la reserva"

Apreté los ojos y pellizqué el puente de mi nariz. ¡Eso era el infierno de un desastre! El tratado podía estar en un terreno movedizo ahora, ¿y si los lobos se recuperaban de su confusión acerca de esta mujer y decidían que ella estaba en nuestro clan? Me sentí, de forma inesperada, enojado con esta mujer –pero ella no sabía nada sobre nosotros.

Si ella lo sabía, ella habría sabido que había un aquelarre de vampiros en la zona. La mayoría de los vampiros venían a presentarse y los pocos que no lo hacían, venían sólo para ver si no éramos una amenaza para ellos. Esa mujer era una anomalía, por vagar directamente en las tierras Quileute que olían a hombre lobo.

Carlisle compartía como un espejo, las imágenes de sus preocupaciones en sus pensamientos con un temor adicional: "¿En la casa? ¿Tendrá ella… sed? ¿Ella fue allí –hay un humano en su casa?" Su tono serio, autoritario atravesó el aire. Era evidente que estaba preocupado, incluso un lobo sería idiota si no lo supiera.

"Sí, pero fue por eso que nosotros pensamos que ella podría ser parte de su clan. Ella no atacó a Emily –de hecho, está encogida en la esquina porque… bueno, la olimos y pensamos que iba a atacar, entonces entramos en la puerta. Ella –ella está completamente asustada, se tiró violentamente contra las paredes de la esquina y se acurrucó allí.

Se detuvo un momento y luego añadió, "Sus ropas están casi desintegradas –ella parece haber vivido un poco asilvestrada por un largo tiempo. Y tenemos un poco de problemas de comunicación… ella no está hablando"

¿Trataron de hacerla hablar? La preocupación de Carlisle aumentó "¿No habla"

Todos nosotros ya sabíamos que teníamos que ir a recogerla a la reserve –Carlisle y yo éramos los más curiosos acerca de este suceso y queríamos conocer a la mujer. En el interés de proteger a nuestra familia, queríamos traerla aquí de forma rápida y sacarla del territorio Quileute.

Esme, Alice y Jasper se habían quedado en sus asientos pero Rosalie se había movido para pararse detrás de Emmett, donde él se sentó en el sofá. Todos estábamos esperando el momento para ir y tomar a esta vampira desconocida fuera de las tierras Quileute.

Embry tosió, incómodo "Sí… Emily sólo consiguió algún tipo de comunicación fuera de ella y muy claramente, consiguió transmitir… bueno, la mujer no puede oír. Y así, ella no puede hablar –creemos que ella no sabe hablar."

Hubo un momento de silencio atónito. El primer pensamiento en volar a mi mente fue "eso es imposible". Un vampiro se suponía que era perfecto -¿no debería de borrar cualquier daño hecho en la vida humana?

Carlisle pensó lo mismo también hasta que se recordó a sí mismo, no lo sé todo sobre vampiros. No puedo excluir la posibilidad de eso "Ya… ya veo… no sé cómo eso es… posible. No debería de ser…" Tragó saliva antes de volver al trabajo "¿Crees que puedas sacarla de la resera para que podamos llevarla? Nos gustaría ser capaz de sacarla de la casa si no puedes, por supuesto, pero el tratado…"

"No" Embry chasqueó rápidamente. "No, no podemos romper el tratado. Ella no es uno de ustedes en este momento, por lo que su presencia aquí en este momento, puede pasarse por alto. Pero no podemos pasar por alto que –y no es realmente la decisión de la manada, es la del Consejo. Ellos no entenderían por qué no la estamos matando ahorita.

_Eso es inusual_. Vacilante, Carlisle preguntó, "¿Hay alguna razón para que no lo hayan hecho, Embry?

Después de una tos molesta, Embry murmuró "Emily nos detuvo. Ella supuso que la mujer estaba completamente confundida sobre lo que estaba pasando, y ciertamente lo parece en estos momentos. Además… hay otra razón por la que pensé que podría estar en su clan. Sus ojos son de un color extraño –una clase de naranjado. Sabes lo que esto significa.

¿Naranja? Ciertamente no se parece a ningún vampiro que yo supiera. Carlisle no parecía tener ninguna respuesta definitiva tampoco. _Es curioso pero esa podía ser la combinación entre rojo y dorado, especialmente desde que él dijo 'naranjado' en vez de simplemente 'naranja'_. "Ya veo. Gracias por no matarla, Embry –de lo poco que me has dicho, parece que ella es incapaz de comunicarse con nadie, si ella no quiere hablar ni oír… ella probablemente está asustada y confundida.

"Exacto" fue su respuesta. "Así que… estoy muy seguro de que podremos sacarla del piso y fuera de la casa. Nosotros – la manada – no la queremos rondando aquí, en La Push pero por la insistencia de Emily, no podemos matarla. Además, técnicamente, no está rompiendo el tratado y no ha matado a nadie que sepamos, entonces la orden del Consejo sería en contra del punto de nuestra manada… nuestro trabajo"

El sentido del deber a su nombre –'protectores' – me asombró. A pesar de que los lobos odiaban a los vampiros, su sentido del deber era más fuerte que eso. Increíble. Carlisle pensó lo mismo también.

"Entonces mi familia irá a la frontera, en la parte más cercana a Forks ya que no pueden entrar a buscarla" _Esa lealtad… Edward, no creo que esta manada consideraría nunca romper el tratado si nosotros no lo hacemos primero._ "Estaremos allí en quince minutos, más o menos"

"Bien" Parecía que Embry estuviera sosteniendo el teléfono lejos de su cara cuando habló "Ellos van a reunirse con nosotros, ¡podemos ir a entregarla a la frontera!" Con eso, la otra línea se cortó, sin ningún protocolo telefónico. Suspiré suavemente cuando Carlisle colgó nuestra línea.

"¿Vamos a ir allí?" preguntó Rosalie, de pie con la espalda recta y componiendo el dobladillo de su blusa nerviosamente. _¿Una mujer? ¿Se convertirá en parte de la familia? ¿Fue eso lo que Alice vio? __¿Será una salvaje? ¿Y si bebe de los humanos? _

Esas preguntas y más, llenaron la mente de mis hermanas, sorprendiéndome de la falta de profundidad en ellas. Rosalie estaba pensando en otra persona además de ella y todo fue por la ansiedad de encontrarse con otro vampiro. Eso no era sorprendente –Rosalie siempre se ponía nerviosa al encontrarse con otro de nuestra especie. Fue sólo la profundidad de sus preocupaciones acerca de esta mujer desconocida lo que me sorprendió. Aparentemente, ella estaba en un humor gentil hoy.

"Creo que deberíamos –probablemente ella estará más cómoda corriendo que estar dentro de un carro" _Sobretodo_, añadió mirándome significativamente, _si ella ha vivido sola y salvajemente todo el tiempo en el que haya sido un vampiro. Tenemos que saber sus pensamientos, Edward, saber cómo comunicarnos con ella_. Asentí.

Volviéndose a Jasper, dijo en voz alta "Asegúrate de ver sus emociones: si ella ha vivido salvajemente durante todo el tiempo en el que haya sido un vampiro, no se sabe lo que pensará sobre encontrarse con otros de su misma especie. Su discapacidad puede hacer que eso empeore ya que no puede o no habla con nadie." _Ella puede responderle bien a Jasper, creo, si él es su fuente de consuelo cuando está ansiosa._

"¿Y si eso es solo porque ellos son lobos?" sugirió Emmett. _¿Y si ella se burlaba de ellos? _"¿Y si ella puede escuchar y sólo fingió que no?

"¿Por qué alguien haría eso?" pregunté. "Ella tenía que haber sabido que estaba en peligro para estar lo suficientemente consciente para burlarse de los lobos. Oponerse a los lobos en esta situación habría sido muy peligroso para ella. Tendría que ser sádica para actuarlo, ser segura como para pensar que iba a ganar una pelea si ellos la descubrieran y no ser feliz para hacer una burla"

Carlisle estuvo de acuerdo "Habría sido muy imprudente de su parte" _No puedo imaginarme a alguien haciendo algo semejante_ "Debemos dirigirnos allí ahora. Alice, ¿crees que puedes venir con nosotros? Quiero que venga para que la mujer pueda ver a toda la familia pero no sé si ella va a querer venir o no… }

"Voy a ir" gorjeó Alice, parándose y tirando a Jasper con ella. ¡No estoy perdiendo mi primera visión de ella! Los pensamientos de mi familia zumbaban alrededor de la mujer: ellos estaban cerca de proyectar sus pensamientos en mí. No podía concentrarme en su mente, la concentración hacía que todos ellos gritaran en mi cabeza.

Carlisle y Esme encabezaron el camino hacia la puerta. Dejé que mis hermanos salieran de la casa antes que yo, tratando en vano de empujar sus pensamientos lejos de mí. El entusiasmo provocaba que el volumen de ellos fuera mucho más fuerte de lo normal, de los pensamientos diarios, y me estaba poniendo nervioso e ansioso después de sólo unos minutos bajo esa influencia.

Una ola de calma se estrelló contra mí cuando cerré la puerta con firmeza, como la última persona en salir de la casa. Instantáneamente, me pareció más fácil empujar los pensamientos fuera de mi cabeza con un ruido apagado de fondo. "Gracias, Jasper"

"No hay problema" _Estabas luchando contra nuestros pensamientos; supuse que calmando a todos también podría ayudar cuando nos encontremos con esta mujer._ Jasper y Alice fueron los últimos en llegar a los árboles alrededor de nuestra casa; desde allí, ellos se echaron a correr después de que lo hiciera el resto del clan.

Me tomé mi tiempo para llegar a los árboles –siendo el corredor más rápido. Sabía que siendo el último en dejar la casa, no me iba a detener a ser el primero en llegar a la frontera. Jasper y Alice eran los dos únicos que no estaban con nuestra familia cuando el tratado fue hecho, por lo que ellos estaban siguiendo a los otros cuatro.

Mis pies bailaban sobre el suelo cuando llegué al borde de los árboles, muy ligeramente como para dejar una huella y demasiado rápido como para que ningún mortal me viera. La emoción de correr hizo que me sintiera ligero y me adelanté a Alice y Jasper sin un segundo de vacilación.

¡Exhibicionista! La 'risita' de alice en mi mente era como una sombra a esta velocidad. Pronto alcanzé a Emmett y Rosalie, y poco después, hice mi camino rodeando a Carlisle y Esme. Estaba apenas por delante de ellos y decidí frenar mi carrera, así que no llegué allí y esperé ahí por ellos.

El bosque estaba cargado de las esencias de varios animales y plantas: un mundo exuberante, verde con fuertes lluvias y días neblinosos. Los olores disfrutables murieron conforme me acercaba a la frontera que los lobos patrullaban periódicamente, más por hábito que por su desconfianza hacia nosotros.

Patiné hasta detenerme unos metros de la frontera. Justo en el otro extremo, el olor de los lobos empujaron contra la línea sin dibujar –varios de ellos. Cada olor era ligeramente diferente pero no por eso, menos repugnante. Estimé que ellos eran seis, seis lobos en esta generación de chicos.

Sentí a mi familia venir a través de los árboles, atrás de mí y me volví. Viendo como cada uno de ellos aparecían a través de los árboles, tranquilamente esperé a que se unieran a mí en la frontera. Carlisle entró a mi lado, Esme a su otro lado y sosteniendo su mano.

_Esta será la primera reunión que tengamos con la manada Quileute desde que el trato fue hecho –y esos chicos no son los con que hicimos el trato. Espero que sus hermanos puedan mantenerse tranquilos – hay demasiado odio entre nuestras razas, ellos o nosotros arrojaremos una llamarada primero_. Él estaba en lo cierto.

Murmuré, "Nadie dijo nada innecesario", mirando fijamente a Emmett en el extremo opuesto de nuestra alineación. Jasper y Alice estaban a mi lado, de pie, muy juntos.

Emmett resopló. _¿No confías en mí, Edward? ¿No crees que pueda mantenerme para no insultar a los lobos?_ Señalándolo, repliqué: "No, no lo creo" Él puso los ojos en blanco. _Probaré que estás equivocado -¿escuchas eso, Edward? Estás equivocado_.

"Eso espero…" me arrastré, advirtiéndolo. Carlisle me miró, preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado entre nosotros pero me encogí de hombros y miré hacia el bosque detrás de nosotros, en el otro extremo de la línea invisible. _Gracias por mencionarlo, Edward. Estaba a punto de hacerlo pero hicieste mayor impacto en Emmett que el que yo hubiera hecho –tú puedes ganarle en los combates de lucha_. Me esforcé para no reírme.

Esperamos por otro largo minuto a que los lobos nos alcanzaran: pensando en cosas al azar y tuve que convertirlos en un fondo en blanco, borroso para mantener mi salud mental. Pensé sobre la mujer misteriosa quien deambulaba directamente en un territorio de hombres lobo.

Era desconcertante: ¿cómo había pasado delante de nosotros sin que nos diéramos cuenta? ¿Había venido a lo largo de la costa, caminando por la playa por alguna razón inexplicable, que sólo ella sabía? No había mucha buena caza en el camino de la costa, ya fuera nuestro camino o el de la mayoría de los vampiros.

Y sus ojos… estaba seguro de que el chico 'Embry' no se había equivocado acerca de su color de ojos pero era muy confuso. Carlisle nunca había encontrado a un vampiro sin ojos color borgoña o dorados, y los únicos otros vampiros además de nosotros con ojos dorados eran el clan de Denali. Era desconcertante, un misterio.

Luego Embry nos había dicho acerca de su incapacidad para hablar o escuchar. Tuve que admitir que no lo sabía todo acerca de las transformaciones a vampiro –¿Algo le habían hecho a ella cuando cambió, haciendo que su audición no existiera? ¿Era ella así antes de que cambiara?

Yo pensaba que la audición de un vampiro cambiaba para mejor en la transformación: todos teníamos un excelente oído. ¿Algo iba mal en ella? Una cosa que era válidamente cierta era su negativa a hablar fuera por causa de su incapacidad para oír. Muchas personas sordas parecen ser mudas también pero en realidad, pueden hablar.

Ellos no lo hacían porque no pueden oír sus propias palabras. Pero no sabía mucho acerca de eso –había ido a la escuela de medicina un par de veces, sin especializarme en nada. Lo que sabía lo podía deducir de lo que ya había aprendido.

Sólo habían pasado unos pocos minutos cuando atrapé un destello breve de los pensamientos que no reconocí. Todos ellos estaban centrados en una mujer –le vi la cara en mi mente. Una pálida, con cara en forma de corazón rodeada por un nido silvestre, enredado de pelo casi negro. Su estructura ósea era absolutamente perfecta, piel pálida y lisa, y sus ojos eran del color más extraño. Casi rojo pero no del todo, -¿con un toque de naranja o dorado?

"Ya vienen" anuncié, frunciendo el ceño. "Sus ojos son del color más extraño…" Todos me miraron por un momento "Vi su cara en una de sus mentes –sus ojos son casi rojos pero hay un matiz de ¿naranja? ¿dorado?" Qué extraño.

_¿Dorado? Nuestros ojos –¿es posible que ella tuviera una dieta mezclando ambas? Eso explicaría la mezcla de los dos colores –pero no sabía que nuestros ojos podían hacer eso_. Carlisle estaba especulando ya; su suposición tenía más sentido.

Todos miramos fijamente a los árboles delante de nosotros, esperando a que ellos llegaran hasta la frontera. Podía sentir que ellos estaban cada vez más cerca: finalmente ellos parecieron caminar alrededor de los árboles y dentro de la débil, cubierta de nubes, luz del mediodía. Al igual que si se hubieran fundido en el bosque: seis adolescentes, una mujer humana…

… y una mujer vampiro.

* * *

Sé que me merezco la horca por haberme tardado tanto pero qué quieren? Ahorita que salí de vacaciones (bueno, fue hace un mes pero igual) y como siempre, cuando no tenemos nada que hacer, nuestras señoras madres nos explotan o por lo menos, nos presionan para que hagamos algo 'productivo' que significa ordenar, limpiar o algo por el estilo y eso estuve haciendo…

Los A/N del capi son: Los EPOV serán muy espaciados porque quiere que el fic se centre más en ella que en él. Acerca de que la manada obtuvo el número de los Cullen gracias a Charlie es porque, como él respeta a Carlisle y es amigo de Billy, la manada había dicho que iba a perdonar a los Cullen de sus acciones y sus prejuicios así que Charlie, con mucho gusto se lo dio (cómo no xD) Charlie es un hombre solitario y soltero. No se reunirá con Bella… (pobrete)

Eso es todo lo que puso BlueSea14 ;)

Mmm… saben qué es lo más gracioso de todo? –por no decir triste – Es: les había pedido que me dejaran más reviews ya que en los capis 1 y 2, sólo recibí 7 reviews respectivamente y en el tercero, 8 ¬¬. Todas las que son autoras y/o traductoras, entienden la importancia de los rr así que les suplico, por favor, dejen más!!! Si realmente les gusta la historia, recomiéndala a alguien más si no es mucho pedir.

Gracias por leer!!!

Pame

PD: No sé cuando actualizaré, quizás otra semana o la que sigue si no pude hacerlo que ahorita quiero actualizar Mentiras Imperdonables...


	5. Un toque

**Me tardé demasiado! Lo sé, perdón!!!!!!!! Abajo explico lo que pasó (ay tú y tus excusas xDDD) y otra cosa, me cambié mi nick a PameCullen 19. lo digo para que no se confundan y piensen que cambió de traductora el fic jajaj**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y tampoco la historia me pertenece. Es de BlueSea14. Yo sólo me divierto traduciéndolo (con el permiso de la autora, por supuesto).

_Hear No Evil:_ http: // www. fanfiction. net / s / 3595610 / 1 / Hear_No_Evil

* * *

"_A la luz del sol, ¿hay alguien aquí? Oh, que ha comenzado…_

_Oh, querida, te ves tan perdida, ojos rojos y lágrimas derramadas_

_El mundo que debiste haberte cruzado, dices… _

**Boston - Augustana**

**

* * *

  
**

Capítulo 5 – Un toque

* * *

La frontera del Tratado, 2007 – Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

No cabía duda de que la mujer era un vampiro: excepto por los ojos, lo habría sabido de inmediato. Sus ojos me hicieron desconfiar, vacilar -¿Cómo podían ser de este color? Y luego, estaba la pregunta de por qué ella no podía oír. Esos misterios y el misterioso pasado que era su secreto me causó curiosidad.

Ella se paró justo después de atravesar la línea de los árboles. La chica humana se volvió hacia ella, con la ceja arqueada en confusión. "Está bien," ella murmuró, casi sin saberlo. "estás a salvo, lo sabes" _No creo que este clan le haría daño: no han tocado a un humano; han obedecido el tratado. ¿Por qué le harían daño a uno de su propia especie?_

La compasión de la chica me sorprendió –y entonces mis ojos se fijaron en su cara. Cicatrices irregulares a lo largo de su mejilla, torciendo su labio en una mueca permanente, las oscuras y profundas cicatrices que permanecían en su piel… los peligros de andar con hombres lobos, estaba seguro de ello.

¿Sin embargo, ella no les tenía miedo? Tenía la mano entrelazada con la del líder de la manada.

Mis ojos cayeron de nuevo en la mujer vampiro en su lado de la frontera. Ella estaba bordeando hacia atrás, los ojos muy abiertos y salvajes. _Definitivamente salvaje, especialmente en comparación con nosotros,_ Carlisle pensó. _Mira sus ojos – nunca había visto ese color, pero creo que ella podría alimentarse de ambas clases de sangre. Tendremos que preguntárselo._

De hecho, lo haríamos. Pero antes de intentar hablar con ella, teníamos que demostrarle que nosotros no le haríamos daño. La miré, tratando de encontrar una manera de aliviar su evidente ansiedad, y fui golpeado por su apariencia

Al parecer, su cabello no era tan oscuro como pareció al principio: podía ver que había un color más claro debajo del lodo pegado a los mechones de pelo. Estaba seco ahora, y se descamaba ligeramente pero podía tomar un largo tiempo – su pelo parecía ser muy espeso.

Su vestimenta estaba formada por solo unos trozos de tela: ella tenía suerte de que se hubiera quedado lo suficiente para cubrir su pecho y la cadera, mientras que los restos que decían ser de tiempos muy antiguos, colgaban en sus brazos y piernas. Parecía que había moho creciendo a través de la tela en sí, coincidiendo con el color del vestido y parecía que sujetaba los trozos de tela a su piel. Sus pies estaban descalzos –pálida y, por supuesto, perfecta.

_¡Oh, pobrecilla! Ella necesita un buen baño caliente y una toalla suave._ Esme estaba sacando su lado maternal, ya ansiosa de lanzarle a la mujer una bata – y por alguna razón desconocida, pantuflas (N/T: o zapatillas, no sé como les dirán en sus países…) _Espero que Alice o Rosalie tengan algo que ella pueda usar, al menos hasta que podamos conseguirle ropa propia._

Tuve que estar de acuerdo con Esme en eso: había algo en sus ojos muy abiertos y su cara inocente que despertó en mí un impulso de consolarla. Ella debía de estar aterrorizada, primero, fue capturada por lobos y ahora, aparentemente siendo entregada a un clan de siete vampiros. Todavía parecía nerviosa pero ya no intentó alejarse de nosotros.

Soltando la mano de la chica humana, el líder de la manada avanzó hacia la línea fronteriza. Me esforcé por no arrugar mi nariz con demasiada fuerza en respuesta al fuerte olor, pero él reaccionó de la misma manera que nosotros "Gracias por venir y esperar en la frontera por nosotros" _Ciertamente, ellos no parecen humanos, ¡no importa el hedor! ¿Qué debo decir ahora? No estoy seguro de qué decirles. _

"No necesitas hablarnos más de lo que quieras" Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que él no había hablado en voz alta cuando Carlisle me miró, con la frente arrugada: el resto de mi familia trataron de no parecer demasiados desconcertados, pero los lobos no se molestaron en ocultar su indignación.

_¿Qué? ¿Acaba de leerme mi mente?_ "¿Perdón?" Los músculos de sus hombros se endurecieron y levanté mis manos directamente enfrente mío, un signo de paz. Iba en contra de mis mejores instintos para ser cortés con un hombre lobo, pero varios factores jugaron un papel en mis acciones: la primera era que se trataba de una situación ya de por sí, tensa, sin agregarlo –la segunda era la mujer en el otro lado de la línea. No quería enemistarme con los lobos en caso de que ellos decidieran hacerle daño a ella en respuesta.

"Mi error – a veces no puedo diferenciarlos tan bien" traté de suavizarlo. Los ojos del líder de la manada se abrieron y la mandíbula se tensó. _¿Él puede oír los pensamientos? ¿Sólo él o pueden hacerlo el resto de ellos también?_ "Yo soy el único de mi familia que puede.. – Lo siento, no estoy tratando de oír. No sé cómo controlar mi habilidad" (N/T: Siento la interrupción pero no puedo evitarlo: Edward! Ya cállatee! xD)

No sabía si iba a aceptar mi explicación o no, pero aparentemente lo hizo. _Bueno, nosotros sólo tenemos que estar aquí por unos pocos minutos. Puedo soportarlo hasta entonces. Espero que nunca vayamos a estar tan cerca de ellos otra vez, así él no tendrá necesidad de escucharnos –incluso si él dice que no está tratando de hacerlo._ Podía perdonarle por esta suposición, por supuesto – no sólo era razonable que un hombre lobo no confiara en nosotros. Estaba en nuestras naturalezas no confiar en el otro.

_Creo que Embry le dijo la mayor parte de la historia. ¿Debo de presentarnos? No, no es necesario que ellos sepan nuestros nombres_. "Mi nombre es Sam Uley. Ella es Emily." Hizo un ademán a la chica humana. "Estaba sola cuando la mujer entró en la casa"

¿Entró? Carlisle se centró en Emily. _Pobre chica; estas cicatrices debieron haber sido terribles cuando estaban frescas. Esa es la razón por la que los hombres lobos pueden ser peligrosos – sólo si sus temperamentos están fuera de control._ "Ella entró en tu casa mientras estabas sola… por no mencionar que ella entró en tus tierras en primer lugar. Incluso un vampiro salvaje lo habría sabido mejor…"

¿Qué significaba eso? "¿Un vampiro salvaje lo habría sabido mejor?" Sam arqueó una ceja, cruzando los brazos a la defensiva. _¿La ley de nuestra manada aplica para los otros vampiros? ¿Es sabido por ellos que no deben de venir a nuestras tierras?_

Si tan sólo... "Casi nadie," respondí, sacudiendo la cabeza "Lo que Carlisle quiere decir es que incluso un vampiro recién convertido debería haberse mantenido lejos de su esencia –que naturalmente nos repela, igual que la nuestra los disgusta… no tiene sentido que ella quisiera caminar en sus tierras."

_A menos que no los oliera: ella tiene un aspecto un poco húmedo…_ "¿Sabes dónde condujo su pista?" preguntó Carlisle, frunciendo el ceño. "Hubiéramos percibido su movimiento desde nuestra tierra pero si ella no se acercó a la suya desde cualquier parte de nuestro territorio…"

_Por la playa._ Uno de los miembros de la manada hizo un pequeño movimiento brusco con la cabeza. "Atrapamos su esencia cuando estábamos en el bosque, patrullando las fronteras –nos condujo a la playa." reconocí su voz – Embry, el del teléfono.

Esto explicaba su apariencia desaliñada, la forma en la que parecía como si acabara de salir de una piscina con la ropa puesta. Entró a través del océano – ¿había nadado desde algún lugar alto o bajo en la costa? Otra pregunta para preguntarle…

_Creo que ya son suficientes amabilidades. No puedo soportar estar cerca de ellos por mucho tiempo más._ Sam miró por encima de su hombro a la mujer: una cosa curiosa pasó. Sus ojos brillaron cuando ella encontró los suyos y ella dio un paso adelante – casi con ansiedad.

Emily envolvió su mano suavemente alrededor de la muñeca de la mujer y la tiró hacia delante. La mujer, de buena gana, se dejó guiar más cerca de la frontera – su postura era relajada pero sus ojos revolotearon de los de Sam a cada uno de nosotros.

No entendí su extraña confianza en los lobos y en la pareja del líder de la manada: era como si ella se sintiera segura con todos ellos a su alrededor. Sentí que Emmett se tensaba ligeramente cuando los miembros de la manada se movían hacia delante, alrededor de las espaldas de ella – parecía como si ellos estuvieran a punto de matar.

… _Sé que no la quiero corriendo a través del bosque. Espero, por el bien de Billy, si ella logra romper con nosotros. No quiero que papá se haga daño porque no pudimos controlarla. Por qué Sam no se ha deshecho de ella ya, ¡el hedor es insoportable!_ Uno de los pensamientos de la manada calmó mi propia mente.

Ellos sólo estaban intentando proteger a su pueblo. Ellos tenían un vampiro en sus tierras, después de todo: tenían derecho a ser un poco sobre protectores acerca de su gente. Y ninguno de ellos tenía intenciones malévolas hacia la mujer – en cambio, me sorprendió ver mi propia curiosidad reflejada en sus cabezas.

_¿Quién había oído hablar de un vampiro sordo? Ninguna de nuestras leyendas mencionaron algo sobre ellos que no sean que son perfectos. ¿Por qué esa es diferente? ¿Qué es lo que la hace tan única?_ Sam se quedó atrapado en sus preguntas mientras observaba a la mujer venir paso a paso.

Sus ojos ya no estaban revoloteando al azar pero estaban inspeccionándonos a cada uno de nosotros por turno: primero Rosalie y Alice, entonces Emmett y Jasper, y ahora estaba mirando a Esme. Miré su rostro, parecía estar sacando todo acerca de mi madre como podía –en busca de algo. ¿Respuestas?

Oí vagamente a Sam. _¿Emily va a guiarla todo el camino hasta la frontera? _"No sé por qué confía en Emily, pero si todo está bien contigo, ella la va a llevar a través de la frontera hasta tus tierras" _Y será mejor que ella no salga lastimada en el momento en el que pase encima. _

_Estoy sorprendido de que él confíe tanto en nosotros. La animosidad natural entre nuestras razas debería haber sido suficiente para hacerlo dudar acerca de eso._ "Por supuesto," respondió Carlisle amablemente. Mis ojos se quedaron viendo fijamente el rostro de la mujer.

Ella lucía cada parte como nuestra especie, y a la vez no –su perfecto, pálido rostro estaba cubierto de suciedad, su cabello enredado; sus luminosos ojos con un extraño color; sus largas, delgadas y musculares partes estaban cubiertas por retazos de ropa de antaño. Estaba embargado de la curiosidad –¿qué estaba pensando mientras se acercaba a nosotros?

Mentalmente, me pateé a mí mismo por no haber prestado atención antes: Carlisle lo había mencionado antes en la casa, pero no había tratado de leer su mente, específicamente, debajo de murmullos y palabras de las mentes de todos. Ahora, partí de cero en su mente.

No había nada.

Concentrándome más fuerte, me aparté de los dóciles intentos por bloquear mentes que había estado perfeccionando, y ya no intenté ignorar el zumbido de palabras a mí alrededor. Y aún así, no había nada. Cuando me enfoqué más fuerte en el punto en el que ella debía estar hablándome, no escuché nada –pero todos los demás empezaron a bombardear mi cabeza.

Realizando mis acciones un segundo más, encontré mi mano presionando contra un lado de mi cabeza y mis ojos se cerraron apretándose sin que pudiera evitarlo. No estaba acostumbrado al volumen de las palabras en mi cabeza, y en mi intento de desconectarme para escuchar a esta mujer, solté un grito inconsciente (**N/T: Edward se refiere a que todas las voces le llegaron de golpe**), llegando a todos los lados de mi cerebro.

Traté de ignorar las voces otra vez; para este momento, era claro que simplemente no podía escucharla. Había algo muy, muy mal en eso; y no me gustaba para nada. Si no podía oírla, entonces ¿cómo nos íbamos a comunicar con ella? ¡Ella no podía oírnos!

Esto era nuevo para mí. Nunca antes había sido incapaz de oír la mente de alguien en la mía, nunca antes me había encontrado a algo como esto. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Sería capaz de alguna manera de bloquearme? Si así fuera, ¿cómo sabía ella lo que yo podía hacer?

_¿Edward?_ La voz preocupada de mi padre se coló por mi cabeza; su gentil toque en mi hombro me hizo abrir reflexivamente mis ojos. Los rostros preocupados de mi familia me veían detenidamente consternados; los lobos se veían bastante dudosos – estaban preocupados porque lo-que-sea-que-me-estuviera-pasando pudiera ser culpa de ellos.

La chica Emily parecía igual de consternada, pero la vampira simplemente se me quedó mirando, con el ceño fruncido débilmente estropeando su extraño hermoso de vampira. Se veía confundida, como si no supiera lo que yo estaba tratando de hacer. Tal vez ella no sabía que me estaba bloqueando: tal vez era un acto reflejo, un mecanismo de defensa del cual no tenía control.

_Edward, ¿qué va mal? ¿Qué está pasando?_ El ceño fruncido de Carlisle me hizo regresar al momento y a la situación. Sabía que difíclmente era un buen momento para decir esto, ni era una buena idea hacerlo delante de los lobos, pero no pude mantener el secreto lejos de mi familia.

"Su mente…" dije, sintiéndome ligeramente deslumbrado: la realidad surrealista de mi predicamento golpeó de lleno mientras pronunciaba las palabras. "No puedo leer su mente."

Mi familia hizo un intento vano por ocultar su reacción, pero Alice simplemente soltó de repente, "¡Eso nunca había pasado antes!" _¡No pude ver eso en mis visiones! Únicamente nos vi conociendo a esta chica – entonces todo se volvió borroso a partir de ahí. Ella hará una decisión que afectará el futuro que viene aquí y ahora…_

Nunca tuve la habilidad de preocuparme junto a Alice sobre el posible futuro que vendría con esta situación. Seguía tambaleante por el asombro y necesitaba explicarme. "Dejé de bloquear los pensamientos de todos, para ver si los suyos llegaban, pero lo único que hizo fue que el resto de ustedes bombardearan en mi cabeza… no puedo escucharla para nada."

El pensamiento que predominaba en las mentes de toda mi familia era '¿Cómo es posible esto?' Gemí levemente mientras ellos empezaban a hacer más alto en mi cabeza su ansiedad y preocupación sobre esta situación inusual.

_Lo siento,_ Carlisle se disculpó conmigo, "Podemos discutir esto más tarde, Edward." Se giró a la chica. _Debemos sacarla de su lado del límite ahora – nuestras conversaciones personales y preguntas pueden esperar a después, cuando estemos de regreso en la casa._ Asentí.

Los ojos de Emily parpadeaban entre nosotros dos y empezó a tirar de la chica, poco a poco cada vez más. Espero que ella esté bien. Es tan bizarro tocar a un vampiro – ella es tan fría, su piel es tan suave y – dura, de alguna forma. Es mucho más diferente que la piel caliente de Sam.

Polos opuestos: eso era lo que los vampiros y hombres lobo eran mutuamente, opuestos exactos. Me seguí fascinando que esta mujer pareciera tan cómoda en ese lado de la línea, pero dudosa de cruzar para unirse con los de su especie. Esto no tenía sentido para mi.

Sus ojos vagaron desde Carlisle hasta mí, y mis ojos se trabaron con los de ella. Ella se detuvo a medio paso, simplemente viéndome con la expresión más peculiar en su rostro – confusión por algo, preocupación por algo más, y miedo. ¿Por qué estaba asustada de mí?

¿Era debido a mi breve lapso de control, cuando me sentí bastante abrumado por el bombardeo de voces en mi cabeza? ¿Era eso lo que le preocupaba? Sin pensar en eso, avancé un paso, manteniéndome de nuestro lado del tratado.

"Todo está bien," murmuré gentilmente, sobre-exagerando los movimientos de mi boca especialmente para ver si ella podía leer los labios. Sus ojos se posaron en mi boca: sonreí suavemente cuando ella articuló las palabras respondiéndome con un aire de perplejidad y maravilla, entonces me tomó un segundo darme cuenta. Ella me entendió.

Emily dejó ir su mano y le dio un codazo para que avanzara, pero la mujer no necesitaba que la empujaran hacia nosotros. Su rostro dibujó una brillante, ridícula sonrisa feliz: la alegría en su rostro era radiante, su entusiasmo un cambio drástico desde hace unos momentos antes.

Solo le tomó unos cuantos pasos para cruzar el límite, pero sus movimientos rápidos eran impacientes y curiosos. Estiré una mano cortésmente hacia ella, como un gesto de alivio – incluso si ella no parecía necesitar alivio.

La mujer caminó hasta posarse delante de mi, sus ojos dilatados de curiosidad y una felicidad como de una niña. Una alegría casi inocente cruzó su rostro mientras ella re-articulaba las palabras que me había respondido, 'Todo está bien". Tres simples palabras la habían hecho tan feliz – ¿ella había estado sola por mucho tiempo? ¿era este tipo de comunicación lo que la emocionaba mucho?

_Incluso aunque no puedas escucharla, Edward, ella parece responderte bastante bien._ Los pensamientos de Carlisle hicieron eco en mi mente. _Espero que ella tome su mano. ¿Qué podemos hacer una vez que la llevemos a casa? Debe haber una manera en que nos hable. No podemos simplemente gesticularle cosas y esperar a que ella entienda._

Los pensamientos de este hecho fluyeron por la práctica mente de mi padre mientras consideraba qué podíamos hacer después de esto. Pero lo que me preocupaba hasta ahora, era el presente. Ni siquiera estaba considerando el futuro del todo: mi meta particular era traer a esta chica a salvo hacia nuestro territorio y a nuestra casa.

Ya estaba en nuestro lado del límite. La manada Quileute estaba ligeramente aliviada, poco a poco, pero esperaron de cerca para asegurarse de que la mujer tomara mi mano. Su plan era irse después de eso.

La chica no estaba asustada de nada de eso. Su alegría previa y sus ojos abiertos se habían convertido en un ceño fruncido y una mirada de preocupación. Ella estaba dudosa, su mano se estiraba hacia mí aún manteniendo un pie de distancia de mi mano. Sus ojos vacilaron entre las ramas y mis ojos.

"No te lastimaré," le dije lentamente. Ella tomó mis palabras nuevamente, gesticulando de regreso antes de que la luz en sus ojos brillara una vez más. Nuevamente, ella entendió lo que le estaba diciendo – y esta vez, me creyó. La chica delicadamente dejó caer su palma directamente en la mía.

Una explosión golpeó mi mente como un fuego incontrolable y una mente que no era la mía, pero mucho más intensa, proyectaba más de lo que había visto en alguna otra mente, abriéndose paso dentro de la mía. _Estoy tomando un riesgo. ¿Y si él no responde mis preguntas? ¿Como saber si puedo confiar en él? ¿Por qué…?_

El 'sonido' de su voz era suave, pero nada más esas pocas palabras en mi cabeza estaban en un volumen normal. Desde su mente, escuchaba las de todos los demás a mi alrededor repitiendo y subiendo el volumen.

_Chupasangres – él que – espero que ella – cómo ellos – ellos tienen – el límite – árboles – lobos – sanguijuelas – hijo – Emily – Alice – enorme – manada – demasiado – _todo eso, escuché por mi cuenta antes de correr a través de su cabeza, amplificando el grito de pánico y la falta de entendimiento. Y era increíblemente doloroso.

Segundos después de que nos tocamos, me aparté – y mi llanto no era el único en el aire. Colapsé en mis rodillas, sujetando mi cabeza entre mis manos…

Límites del tratado, 2007 – Isabella Marie Swan

La primera cosa de la que me di cuenta de los extraños del otro lado de la línea fue su belleza inusual.

Todos y cada uno de ellos eran absolutamente hermosos. No podría decir quién era el más bello, ni siquiera intenté verlo. Estaba demasiado ocupada preocupándome por mi seguridad y por qué estas personas me estaban llevando del grupo de éstos, quienes podía sentir que les agradaba.

Había una sensación, un sentimiento desconocido, el cual me decía que éramos iguales. De alguna manera, solo lo sabía. Su esencia revoloteaba a mi alrededor: era extrañamente reconfortante, pero seguía herida y nerviosa. No quería acercarme a ninguno de ellos más que a la línea de los árboles – ¿y si alguno de ellos me lastimaba?

La chica se giró hacia mí cuando notó que no avanzaba. Sus ojos se toparon con los míos con una gentil amabilidad que no pude evitar sentirla desde ella. Vi que sus labios se movían, haciendo sonidos con la boca en alguna forma u otra.

Retrocedí. No sabía lo que estaba diciendo, pero no me iba a acercar a esos Otros. No sabía nada de ellos: ¿y si trataban de herirme? Un pensamiento llegó. ¿Y si eran los dueños de esas enormes cosas, las peligrosas bestias que habían herido a la chica? Quise correr lejos, vivir para ver otro día.

Pero la chica sostenía sus manos con el líder. Se veía perfectamente bien estando tan cerca de esas extrañas, hermosas criaturas. Y ella era humana: ellos eran mucho más frágiles de lo que yo era, hasta donde yo sabía. Seguramente, si ella se sentía lo suficientemente segura para estar ahí, entonces yo también debería.

Así que dejé de retroceder de los gloriosos, angelicales Otros. No me moví hacia ellos, temiendo por mi propia vida, por supuesto. Nerviosa, traté de quedarme en el mismo lugar y no moverme de ninguna forma, sólo en caso de que pusieran su atención en mí.

Pero podía ver. Veía como se pasaban sonidos entre el hombre y las maravillosamente hermosas personas, mientras ellos se decían cosas unos a otros – cosas que no podía entender. No podía mantenerme en todo, y no podía entender sus expresiones faciales, tampoco.

Entonces, el líder dio la vuelta y sus ojos se posaron en los míos. No eran duros o algo que me molestara; de hecho, eran casi amables, casi con lástima. Me incliné hacia adelante sobre las puntas de mis pies, preguntándome qué hacer. ¿Estaba incluida en esos sonidos de nuevo? ¿Era más comunicación en puerta? (**N/T: se refiere a que si se iban a comunicar más o de otra forma**).

Sedienta de comunicación como era la sangre de un humano. Quería entender desesperadamente. El líder no me dijo nada, de todas formas la chica tomó mi cintura en sus manos, jalándome gentilmente. ¿Ella quería que la siguiera? Obedecí, tratando de ignorar la punzada de sed que empezaba a llegarme otra vez. No estaba sedienta todavía: podía manejarlo hasta que estuviera segura de que estaba a salvo.

Miré desde el líder hasta la chica, entonces a estas hermosas personas mientras avanzaba: ¿qué iba a pasar? ¿La chica que me llevaba conocía a esas personas? ¿Por eso me estaba llevando? Cualquiera que fuera la razón, dejé de buena gana que guiara mis pasos.

La belleza devastadora de cada uno de ellos era algo único de contemplar, era seguro. Ellos no parecían querer hacerme daño, no en lo más mínimo: es más, mientras empezaba a tomar una mejor imagen de ellos, me pregunté si ellos podrían tal vez lastimarme.

Una de las otras mujeres tenía un largo, brillante cabello rubio que caía en cascada por su espalda, enmarcando su hermoso rostro. Una segunda mujer, una baja, pequeñita, tenía el cabello negro que estaba increíblemente corto. Me pregunté por qué tenía ese estilo de cabello. Ambas chicas se veían más jóvenes que la tercera, pero no la había visto todavía.

Habían otros dos hombres con esas mujeres. Uno era increíblemente enorme, con gigantes y densos brazos y cabello rizado oscuro. El segundo no era como el primero; pero él, también, era notoriamente musculoso y de cabello rubio. Ellos no eran tan mayores como el líder, aunque eran mayores que la tercera mujer.

Pero mis ojos se fijaron en la tercera mujer. Ella parecía ser físicamente la mayor de las mujeres y su cabello era de un color hermoso que no podía describir completamente. La palabra faltante hacía eco en mi cabeza – ¿era caramelo? Sí, ése era el nombre. Había encontrado otras cosas con ese color antes, pero nunca tan rico (**N/T** **se refiere a la intensidad del color**) como su cabello. Estaba deslumbrada.

Fue entonces cuando el tercer hombre de pronto puso su mano en su cabeza, apretando sus ojos. No se tambaleó ni se movió de cualquier forma – él solo parecía estar adolorido. Eso me puso ansiosa y preocupada: ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿por qué estaba actuando así?

¿Había algún tipo de peligro desconocido, después de todo? Parecía recuperarse, pero no sabía lo que decía. Los gestos no tenían sentido para mí, como siempre, y no podía entender sus labios moviéndose. Deseé que ellos intentaran hablarme otra vez.

La chica tiró de mi de nuevo: supuse que todo estaba bien ahora. Noté que el líder de la hermosa gente me estaba mirando; su cabello rubio y ojos amables eran un poco desconcertantes. ¿Por qué me miraba tan amablemente? No había hecho nada para merecerlo.

Dejé que mis ojos recorrieran al último hombre del grupo. Por alguna extraña razón, cautivó mi atención. El dorado de sus ojos era amable y su cabello era la más interesante mezcla de dorado y rojo, algo que podía haber nombrado si supiera cómo se llamaba. Se veía como el más joven de todos.

Pero sus ojos eran tan oscuros, su expresión tan apagada – ¿por qué era esto? ¿le había pasado algo a él, también? Me paré, deteniendo mis pasos: había algo malo con la forma en que él me veía. Como si estuviera muerto por dentro, como si no tuviera un propósito específico… que me asustó.

No entendí por qué. Ni siquiera lo conocía. Sólo sabía que había algo en sus ojos que me hacía sentir como si tuviera que ayudarlo, o apartarme de él a toda costa. Como si él fuera peligroso. Ya ni siquiera tenía sentido para mí, y sabía que estaba trabajando en ello, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía un presentimiento…

Frunció el ceño, consternado – ¿por mí? Me di cuenta que avanzaba, muy ligeramente, hacia mí. Gentilmente: tratando de no sobresaltarme o asustarme, asumo. Eso fue amable de su parte – estaba tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos hacia mí. Él debió saber que no reaccionaría del todo bien.

Sus labios se movieron: mis ojos se enfocaron en ellos. ¿Estaba tratando de decirme algo? Estaba segura de que lo hacía – pero no podía averiguar lo que trataba de decir. Casi inconscientemente, repetí los movimientos con mi boca. ¿Qué estaba diciendo…?

Como si hubieran encendido un botón en mi cerebro, entendí de repente, 'Todo está bien.' Estaba diciendo, 'Todo está bien.' Repetí las palabras de nuevo, jubilosa, eufórica en mí recién descubierta realización de palabras. ¡Había sido capaz de leer sus labios!

Podía sentir a la humana detrás de mí, empujándome – pero ya me estaba moviendo hacia él. Los jóvenes, ojos del hombre apuesto se abrieron levemente mientras avanzaba libremente, demasiado ansiosa desde que había descubierto otras palabras para comunicarme.

No pude evitar repetir las palabras una vez más cuando me detuve frente a él. 'Todo está bien.' Ser capaz de comunicarme comprensiblemente con alguien más era una satisfacción rara para mí. No pude evitar sentirme emocionada y alegre, aunque sabía que lo estaba asustando.

Lo veía en sus ojos. Brillaron por el éxito de conseguir que fuera hacia él, para hacerme entender que nunca me lastimaría. En mi afán de acercarme a los seres que habían sido capaces de comunicarme, había olvidado mis preocupaciones.

Ellos volvieron a mí mientras sentía a los humanos hacerse para atrás, sutilmente – pero lo suficiente como para probarme que no querían estar alrededor de aquí. ¿Por qué era esto? ¿Ahora estaba en peligro? De haber traicionado a esta gente hermosa, ¿me habrían entregado por alguna razón que yo no supiera?

En los ojos del hombre, pude ver mi propia indecisión y preocupación: él estaba preocupado por mí, y sino era por mí, por algo. Miré entre sus ojos y su mano extendida. La mía estaba sosteniendo el aire inútilmente.

¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Que tomara su mano? Si así era, ¿para qué? ¿Por qué? Para él, demostrarle que podía confiar en él prácticamente parecía tener una explicación lógica: ¿podía decir que estaba indecisa?

Mientras veía, sus labios se movieron otra vez. Una leve vibración en el aire me decía que estaba hablando en un tono de voz bajo, una oración sutil. De nuevo, tuve que repetir sus palabras a mí misma y eran tranquilizantes. 'No te lastimaré.' ¿Así que él sabía que estaba asustada?

Todo se reducía a esta decisión, ¿no? tenía que elegir – tomar su mano, o no. Sí o no. Dudé por un poco – sólo un poco – por menos de un segundo. Menos que eso, incluso. Sabía que iba a tener una oportunidad incluso antes de considerar no tomar su mano.

Gentilmente, dejé mi mano arriba de la suya. Por un momento, el mundo estuvo en silencio. Sabía que tomaba un riesgo al hacer esto: ¿cómo iba a saber si podía confiar en él? Tenía dudas – ¿y si él no las respondía? ¿Y cómo podía saber si podía confiar en él? ¿Por qué…?

Entonces el mundo explotó.

Todo estaba en mi cabeza: sonidos y murmullos y varios tonos y calidades. Los tenores (**N/T Volumen de la voz**) de cada 'voz' diferente, bajos y altos y sopranos y agudos y fuertes y rápidos. Corrieron por mi cabeza a una velocidad vertiginosa: traté de contener todo. Me concentré en todas las voces que podía oír.

_Chupasangres – él que – espero que ella – cómo ellos – ellos tienen – el límite – árboles – lobos – sanguijuelas – hijo – Emily – Alice – enorme – manada – demasiado –._

¡Era mucho! ¡Era demasiado!

Aparté mi mano y sentí dos disturbios similares en el aire. Pero dejó de importarme: lo que importaba era la cantidad masiva de información en mi cabeza, el montón de sonido – sonido – cuando, por el último-quién-sabe-cuánto, había vivido en completo silencio.

El más pequeño sonido de la tierra había sido demoledor para mí – y ahora, podía escuchar voces: más de una. No podía contar cuántas. Mis manos recorrían mi cabello, tratando de calmar mi cabeza. Estaba temblando completamente.

Podía sentir vibraciones en el aire a mi alrededor: no quería bajar la guardia. Y la sorpresa me envolvía, de todas formas. Levanté mi cabeza, viendo a través de los mechones de cabello que cubrían mi frente.

La mujer con el cabello negro y el hombre alto jalaron al hombre que había tocado sobre sus pies. Las otras cuatro personas hermosas miraban alternadamente al hombre y al mí – sentí escalofríos por las miradas enojadas que me daban. ¿Pensarían que había hecho algo a propósito?

Momentos después, vi al hombre abrir su boca y empezó a decir algo – ¿estaba explicando eso extraño que había pasado? ¿Les estaba diciendo que era mi culpa? No parecía – sus miradas hacia mí habían disminuido y habían cambiado a confusión, y un poco de simpatía.

Podía sentir a los humanos a mi otro lado, y sabía que estaban completamente en silencio – simplemente observando lo que pasaba. Les eché un vistazo – sus ojos vagaban por todos lados, como si quisieran irse, pero estuvieran asustados. ¿Por qué había miedo en sus ojos cuando me miraban?

Como si fuera otro sentido, sentí un extraño… algo. Cuando giré mi cabeza un poco, me encontré con los ojos del hombre que había tocado y brinqué en sorpresa. Se había puesto más cerca en el breve momento que yo había mirado a otro lado. Y él estaba acercándose a mí, gentilmente, con las palmas hacia abajo.

Entonces su mano ya no estaba. Estaba la de una mujer, con puñales como uñas y ojos rojos. Y vi una sombra, destacando en la pared, su cabello salvaje – e instintivamente, me agaché, cubrí mi rostro con un brazo y me acobardé del miedo.

Había una sensación de 'repetición' en esta escena: cuando vi a través de mis dedos, vi que sus ojos seguían fijos en mí. Pero su mano estaba más abajo, sus ojos se volvieron tristes e incrédulos, y una línea se dibujó en su rostro. ¿Por qué todos parecían tener esa reacción por mis temblores de los miedos causados de mis recuerdos-planteados?

Sus labios se movieron de nuevo, lentos y cuidadosos. Repetía "no te lastimaré." Reconocí los movimientos. Asentí con la cabeza, para mostrar que entendía, y dejé que mis brazos descubrieran mi rostro. No quería que pensara que me asustaba: yo creía firmemente que él no podía lastimarme. No era una opción.

De hecho, no creí que entendiera lo que pasaba, tampoco. Yo no sabía en lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué las voces hicieron eco en mi cabeza tan fuerte? ¿Por qué no estaba preparada? ¿Qué iba a pasar si lo tocaba de nuevo?

Estaba segura de que únicamente lo consideraba así porque no había sido lastimada la primera vez que nos tocamos. Sólo me había sorprendido, muy fuerte: pero si era correcto lo que creía, lo lastimaría. No quería herirlo, incluso aunque quisiera intentarlo de nuevo.

¿Qué había hecho la última vez…? No había hecho nada excepto concentrarme en todas las voces que podía escuchar. Tal vez si no me concentraba en ellas…

Sabía que era irracional, e impulsivo: mi urgencia vino por mi desesperada necesidad de comunicarme y tener algún tipo de conversación. Y mi afán por escuchar de nuevo tuvo que ver en eso – no sabía si de verdad escuchaba o si estaba en mi cabeza. Solo sabía que egoístamente quería todo eso de nuevo.

Así que, tomando al hombre completamente por sorpresa, alcé una mano tan rápido como pude y tomé su mano. Se alejó sorprendido, pero me mantuve firme, luchando por no concentrarme en las voces que podía oír – las cuales ahora sonaban sorprendidas, enojadas.

No te concentres, no te concentres en eso, me recordé a mí misma, luchando por calmarme. Cerré mis ojos concentrándome, tratando de no entrar en pánico mientras escuchaba otras mentes a nuestro alrededor. Ellos pensaban cosas sobre mí, palabras enojadas porque estaba tocando a su hombre. Sólo piensa en mis propios pensamientos – ¿funcionará? ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué hago esto?

Y para completarme, en total asombro, una voz llegó más fuerte que las otras. Un suave, gentil susurro, pero más… concentrado, más en mi cabeza, que alguna otra de las voces. Estaba incierto, tan confundido como el resto de los demás a nuestro alrededor._ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Quién eres?_

Mis ojos volaron para conectarse con sus ojos dorados. _¿Me escucha? ¿Me escuchas? Isabella, Bella Swan. ¿Quién eres tú?_

_Te escucho. ¿Cómo es posible? Antes no pude… Edward. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen._

_

* * *

  
_

**Siento muchísimo haberme tardado tanto… me pueden meter a la hoguera, ahorcar, despellejarme viva, etc. pero lo que pasa es que me fui de viaje y tenía este capi a medio traducir así que se lo envié a una amiga – carliitha-cullen – para que lo colgara durante mi ausencia pero no pudo hacerlo. Aquí tengo su disculpa (aunque no creo que es necesario ponerla. Quiero decir, es comprensible, cualquiera se puede retrasar, no? pero bueno, aquí está)**

**N/T Una mega disculpa por la tardanza. No culpen a PameCullen 19_ por no tener el capítulo a tiempo. Sinceramente, el tiempo se me vino encima. No hay excusa válida para la tardanza, pero creo que el capítulo vale la pena (creo). _**

**_Y la nota de la autora del capi:_**

**_D__isculpas por cortarlo aquí, pero quería tener algo que subir._**

**_Demasiado intrigante, no? xD. Bien, tengo el siguiente capítulo casi terminado así que lo colgaré como un regalito de navidad, el 24 o 25, lo prometo =)_**

**_Una última cosa (tengo más que decir pero ya mucho jejej) MIL GRACIAS!!! Vaya, me puse a brincar y gritar por toda la casa cuando vi que en vez de 7 u 8 reviews, me habían dejado 15!!!! Casi el doble! Waaa, hicieron a una autora & traductora muy feliz =D Espero que sigan así e incluso que aumenten!_**

**_Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

**_Pame (o más bien, una traductora muy feliz xD) _**


	6. Introducciones

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y tampoco la historia me pertenece. Es de BlueSea14. Yo sólo me divierto traduciéndolo (con el permiso de la autora, por supuesto).

_Hear No Evil:_ http: // www. fanfiction. net / s / 3595610 / 1 / Hear_No_Evil

* * *

"_A la luz del sol, ¿hay alguien aquí? Oh, que ha comenzado…_

_Oh, querida, te ves tan perdida, ojos rojos y lágrimas derramadas_

_El mundo que debiste haberte cruzado, dices… _

** Boston - Augustana  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Capítulo 5 – Introducciones

* * *

La frontera del Tratado – Isabella Marie Swan

Esto no podía ser real.

Pero lo era. Realmente estaba sucediendo. Podia oírlo, en mi cabeza. No sabía que estaba haciendo -¿y cómo podía estar segura de que él no estaba enojado conmigo? ¿Siquiera sabía si lo iba a herir de nuevo, sin querer? Podía oír al resto de su grupo –sus mentes estaban enojadas acerca de que lo estaba tocando. Ellos creían que lo iba a lastimar otra vez.

_Siempre y cuando no te concentres en todos los pensamientos a la vez, como lo hiciste la última vez, no me vas a hacer daño. Y no estaría – no lo estoy – enojado contigo._ Podía sentir su voz, apenas rozando mi mente con una caricia suave a propósito. Sus palabras me trajeron consuelo.

Mientras observaba, sus labios se abrieron y habló. "No pasa nada: ella no me hará daño. No quiso hacerlo la primera vez." Su voz era igual que el resto de él – preciosa. El sonido era suave y aterciopelado.

Oí varias voces que obviamente no eran en voz alta – porque no vi a nadie mover los labios. Todos los murmullos sonaban iguales – el grupo al que Edward pertenecía parecía haber aceptado sus palabras con naturalidad y esperaron, curiosos y pacientes, a que les dijera algo más.

Sólo entonces me di cuenta: él había hablado. En voz alta. Y entendí –no, no sólo entendí. Lo oí.

Mi mente se sintió como si hubiera recuperado la nueva información, constantemente vertida en ella. ¿Cómo podía oírle hablar? ¿Cómo podía entender sus palabras, y escucharlas? Lo escuchaba tan claramente como si siempre hubiera sido capaz de escuchar.

Sus ojos dorados eran suaves, tratando de consolarme. _Lo siento – no quise asustarte. Eso fue inesperado: no me di cuenta de que tú me escuchas, también._ Asentí con la cabeza en entendimiento, mostrándole que era cierto.

Ninguno de nosotros había esperado que esta conversación se llevara a cabo. Nunca había esperado conocer a nadie, nunca. Punto. Este encuentro era tan extraño y fascinante que no podía dejar de rezar para que nunca tuviera que dejar a esos… Otros… atrás.

No había ninguna otra parte en la que tuviera que estar, por supuesto. No había ningún sitio al que ir. No era sabido que era lenta y continuamente estaba haciendo mi camino –al menos, ya no.

Obviamente, este era un destino que yo desconocía completamente al tiempo de mi llegada a este pequeño radio de tierra. Un encuentro inesperado con los Otros – los cuales estaba segura de que eran iguales a mí – era un evento realmente emocionante.

_¿No sabes lo que eres?_ Una de sus cejas se alzó. _Estás sola, ¿no? ¿No estás viajando con alguien? Una salvaje, entonces – pero ella es igual que Alice ¿o no?_ Tuve la sensación de que él no tenía la intención de dirigir su último pensamiento hacia mí, y traté de evitar hacer comentarios sobre él.

_Creo que lo sé. Vampiro_. Recordé lo que había visto cuando me desperté – manchas de sangre en la pared, el brillo cegador de la luz afuera de la cueva, y las sombras de los árboles fuera de donde estuve tendida en la piedra lo que me había parecido una eternidad.

El sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos que me habían derretido – pero no sabía cuál era la expresión en su rostro. No podía nombrarla. _Tienes razón. Somos vampiros. Y tú también._ ¿Entonces yo tenía razón?

Repentinamente, una imagen se cruzó en mi mente. Era como si estuviera recordando algo, a la vez sabía que no era algo de mi memoria. Tenía que ser de Edward. Y tuve una extraña sensación de déjà vu, igual como si estuviera mirando algo que conocía.

La mujer que él estaba recordando, o pensando, era tan inquietantemente perfecta como el resto de su grupo. Su pelo era unas masa de pelos retorcidos, y su vestido estaba roto y sucio. Sus ojos eran de un color rojizo–dorado muy extraño, casi igual que los ojos de Edward pero no del todo. Los ojos de la mujer eran más rojos.

_¿Aún no sabes cómo te ves?_ Otra expresión pasó por su cara mientras miraba, otra que no podía nombrar.

Pero yo no estaba concentrada en el aspecto de su cara. Estaba luchando por comprender lo que él acababa de insinuar – ¿que esa era yo? ¿Así era como me veía? Me veía casi igual que el resto de su grupo.

_Mi familia_, Edward sonrió al corregirme. _Debo presentarla a los demás. Debemos irnos pronto. A los lobos no les gustarán tenernos cerca de sus tierras por mucho tiempo. Y Esme está ansiosa por llevarla a la casa._ No creí que él estuviera tratando de que escuchara estos últimos pensamientos.

¿Esme? Me pregunté a quién se refería. Estaba casi segura de que 'Esme' era un nombre de mujer y me pregunté quién era ella. ¿Quién de las tres mujeres era ella – la que era claramente la más bonita? ¿La más pequeña, con el pelo oscuro?

Sin embargo, no tuve oportunidad de preguntar, porque él, con cuidado y ágilmente se puso de pie, sosteniendo mi mano suavemente pero con firmeza en la suya. ¿_Puedes pararte? Te prometo que ellos no te van a lastimar._ Otra vez, escuché unos pensamientos que él, específicamente, no quería que los escuchara. _¿Tendrá ella miedo de ellos? ¿Confiará en mí?_

Él hizo una observación válida pero de alguna manera, ya sabía que confiaba en él. Nadie me había herido todavía – excepto por la breve agitación mental, que parecía haberle hecho más daño a Edward que a mí. Cambiando mi peso a mis pies, acepté la ayuda de Edward cuando él me levantó.

Desde mi nueva perspectiva, me sorprendí al ver lo baja que era comparada con él. Cuando Edward estaba agachado enfrente de mí, había una diferencia de altura sólo porque estaba de rodillas, a diferencia de él. Ahora, veía que la parte superior de mi cabeza apenas llegaba a su hombro.

Sus labios se flexionaron en una sonrisa torcida, hermosa que extrañamente, automáticamente hizo que me sintiera a gusto y quisiera sonreírle de vuelta. _Eres más alta que Alice._ Estaba casi segura de que él estaba 'bromeando' pero no estaba segura. Algunas veces, sentía que las palabras que asociaba con otras cosas no eran del todo correctas.

Pero esa era mi vida anterior. Justo aquí y ahora, parada enfrente de Edward con mi mano cerrada con delicadeza dentro de sus largos y gentiles dedos, tuve la sensación de que mi vida anterior estaba, sin duda, terminada. _Creo que es seguro decirte eso, Bella. Esme nunca te dejaría salir de nuestra casa, si eso fuera su decisión._

Arqueé una ceja en confusión, y entonces miré a su familia. _¿Quién es Esme? Y para el caso, ¿es ella Alice?_ Alcé una mano, apuntando a la chica más baja, antes de mirar a la cara de Edward. _Dijiste que ella era más baja de lo que yo era_. La pequeña chica parecía más baja que yo, pero de repente me pregunté si era ella realmente.

Cuando me volví a verla, me sorprendí al ver su cara casi brillando por la sonrisa radiante que adornaba sus labios. Algo la había hecho indescriptiblemente feliz: estaba rebotando un poco sobre las puntas de sus pies.

Entonces sus labios se abrieron. "¿Acaba de decir algo? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo, Edward?" _¿Estaba ella preguntando por mí? ¿Cómo le estás hablando, exactamente? ¿Puede oírme a mi también? _

Mi primer pensamiento fue: _demasiadas preguntas._ Luego: _¿puedo escuchar a los demás hablar en voz alta también? ¿Y sus pensamientos? Esto es tan confuso…_ Edward estaba tratando de esconder una sonrisa cuando lo mire, sabiendo que mis ojos tenían que estar abiertos. Estaba muy confundida por este nuevo giro de los acontecimientos.

¿Cuál era el límite para esta extraña habilidad? ¿Cómo podía oír y entender las palabras de todos? Éstas y un sinnúmero de otras cuestiones, sentía que estaban golpeando en mi cabeza, intentando molestarme al extremo.

_No te preocupes. Tengo una teoría – pero podemos solucionar esto juntos. Te ayudaré, Bella. No necesitas estar sola nunca más._ Sus palabras me tranquilizaron, pero seguí sintiendo una punzada de irritación: no podía identificar la emoción en sus ojos. Eso me molestó.

Edward arrancó sus ojos de los míos: me preparé a toda prisa para escuchar de nuevo. Para mi alegría, la esperanza no fue en vano. "Sí, sí dijo algo. Yo – yo la puedo escuchar. Cuando nos tocamos" añadió. _Soy la única manera en la que ella puede comunicarse con ellos. _

Parecía que se acababa de darse cuenta de eso, y el pensamiento tocó algo en él. Me miró de nuevo. _No lo sé con seguridad. Ella podría ser capaz de comunicarse de esta manera con cualquiera de ellos._ Eso pareció tranquilizarlo. Necesito presentársela a ellos.

No sabía por qué eso era tranquilizador para él, pero sabía que ya estaba ansiosa de saber quién era esta gente. Conocer nuevas personas era una experiencia muy emocionante y aunque creía que estaba siendo cuidadosa por cualquier peligro, fue socavada por mi deseo de comunicación de cualquier forma.

Edward mantuvo su mirada en la mía y volvió su cuerpo levemente, por lo que estaba en mi dirección más de lo que había estado antes. Y empezó a respaldarme, tirando mi mano con la suya. Me conducía hacia delante – y cumplía dócilmente, tratando de mantener la calma.

Ya confiaba en Edward a pesar de que nos habíamos encontrado hacía sólo unos minutos. Permití que me tirara más cerca y más cerca de su familia, tratando de mantenerme calmada. Mi obligación natural martilleó después de tanto tiempo, iba a correr al lado del gran grupo.

Dos cosas me detuvieron. La primera era que aquí no había ningún sitio a donde correr… y la segunda era que Edward sujetaba gentilmente mi mano. Por supuesto, la inexplicable, la comodidad repentina que sentí cuando él me guió hacia su familia también ayudó. Me preguntaba acerca de la razón hasta que mi entusiasmo de conocer a nuevas personas regresó a mi mente.

Él se detuvo a varios metros delante de ellos, dándome suficiente espacio. Sabía que él había empujado la obligación de correr fuera de mi mente y sorprendentemente, estaba agradecida de eso. Fue muy amable de su parte pensar en mis preocupaciones cuando acababa de conocerme. _No quiero hacerte sentir incómoda, Bella._ Le sonreí levemente, a modo de disculpa: no había querido insinuar que lo haría. _Está bien._

La persona más cercana a mí era la mujer con el pelo oscuro y corto – quien Edward seguía sin nombrarla. _Perdona, Bella: no me había dado cuenta de que se me había olvidado. Esta es mi hermana Alice. _Levanté una ceja. No se veían nada iguales, excepto por la piel pálida. ¿Había algo más que no veía entre todas estas personas – quienes supuestamente eran vampiros? ¿Una familia entera, vampiros?

_Ninguno de nosotros estamos relacionados de las formas que los humanos tienen en cuenta. Todos nacimos en diferentes períodos de tiempo aunque algunos de nosotros somos más viejos de lo que nos vemos. Pero todos somos familia,_ me aseguró: sus ojos eran oscuros y serios.

Volví la cabeza para mirar a cada uno de ellos por turnos _¿Quién es quién?_ Él pareció dudar por un minuto y entonces decidió algo de lo que sólo pude obtener una mínima parte de su pensamiento antes de que fuera ejecutado. Decidió hablar en voz alta. No me importaba, me gustaba ser capaz de oír, punto, pero también tuve que admitir que su voz era agradable, relajante – toda suave y reconfortante y… terciopelo, creo que así se llama. Esta tela… terciopelo.

"Esta es mi hermana, Rosalie y su esposo Emmett… mi hermana Alice y su pareja, Jasper… mis padres Esme y Carlisle. Carlisle es el líder de nuestro clan." Señaló a cada persona con su mano libre "Esta es… Isabella – Bella."

Cuando me presentó, su otro brazo estaba a su lado, ya no apuntando a aquel que nombrara. Pude sentir su mirada en mí mientras yo miraba a los demás, mis ojos rozaban a cada persona. Y podía escuchar a cada uno de ellos preguntando cosas acerca de mí – de dónde venía, a dónde me dirigía, por qué estaba en el territorio Quileute…

No tenía idea de lo que 'Quileute' significaba: sólo sabía que tenía curiosidad acerca de cada uno de estos miembros de la familia de Edward y quería preguntarles todas las preguntas que querían preguntarme – excepto variaciones, por supuesto.

Mirando a todos mentalmente, repetí nombre por nombre mientras miraba cara por cara. Rosalie era la mujer más alta, Alice era, verdaderamente, la más baja. Esme era la tercera y última mujer.

Emmett era el más grande de los tres y Jasper en realidad parecía estar emparentado con Rosalie. Sus cabellos tenían el mismo tono de dorado. Carlisle era el que parecía más viejo y el que estaba en el centro del grupo. Tenía una sensación de que él era la autoridad – y la bondad.

_Él es bondadoso – un padre sorprendente, una persona compasiva. Es un gran hombre._ Podía decir que Edward quería decir cada palabra que dijo – que no pensaba que iba a mentirme. Sólo había una resolución profunda, firme, la cual decía que su mente estaba segura acerca de este tema.

Alice dio un paso hacia delante – pero sus movimientos eran demasiados fluidos y gráciles. Ella no parecía estar caminando sobre el suelo, sino que flotaba sobre él, a la deriva de las corrientes de aire. Me sentí momentáneamente semi-consciente, recordando lo que había parecido a través de los ojos de Edward.

_Nos importa poco cómo te ves, Bella_. Sus palabras fueron un suave rechazo. _Obviamente has estado a través de bastante, por todo el tiempo en el que has sido un vampiro. ¿Te gustaría venir a nuestra casa?_

¿Casa? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué significaba? Quería preguntarle pero al mismo tiempo, sentí la obligación de mirar a Alice. Ella estaba enfrente de mí, con una sonrisa radiante, me tendió la mano. Quería que pusiera mi otra mano en la suya… creo… no era muy buena para leer el lenguaje corporal.

_Ella quiere que se la tomes_, me aseguró Edward. _Pero si quieres esperar hasta que lleguemos a la casa, puedes. Ella quiere saber si puedes hablarle mentalmente igual como estamos haciendo ahora. O si tu habilidad es algo diferente._

Oí todo eso en su mente pero no era mi principal preocupación del momento. No sabía qué era lo que quería decir de "mi habilidad" pero no sabía que no quería probar lo que fuera que estuviera aquí. Quería ver la casa sobre la que él estaba hablando.

_A la casa primero, entonces._ Hizo un sonido – se sentía como una de estas vibraciones que esos grandes animales con garras que cazaba pero diferente. El aire se sentía distinto con su sonido y lo escuché claramente. El extraño sonido lo hizo sonreír también.

"¿Qué fue eso?" _¿Dijo algo gracioso? _Alice miró entre su hermano y yo. Parpadeé hacia ella: su pelo era interesante. ¿Por qué era tan corto? Aunque tarde, me di cuenta de que su mano había caído pero no parecía herida por mi falta de acción para tomarla. ¿Por qué?

"No realmente," respondió Edward. "Ella está, sin embargo, interesada en continuar esta discusión en nuestra casa." lo miré mientras hablaba, finalmente capaz de conectar los sonidos con los movimientos de los labios y las vibraciones. Otro concepto maravillosamente fascinante.

"Muy bien" parpadeando, seguí la mirada de Edward hacia el líder. Edward había hablado directamente con Carlisle, la cabeza de la familia. ¿Era así cómo trabajaban? ¿El líder tomaba la decisión general? De alguna manera, esta inferencia se sentía… correcta. Fue como otra sombra de pensamiento.

Igual que otra memoria que no podía recordar completamente y comprender. ¡La chica con cicatrices en la cara! Me había olvidado de ella y de los otros hombres en el repentino despertar de la realidad.

Me giré, con los ojos tratando de encontrarlos pero para mi sorpresa, se habían ido. Habían desaparecido. ¿Por qué habían desaparecido? No tuve oportunidad de decir adiós, no tuve otra oportunidad de sonreír por última vez, de agradecerles por su ayuda ¿Por qué?

_Ellos no son iguales a nosotros._ En cuanto me di vuelta, miré a Edward, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin derramar. Las lágrimas nunca vinieron: otro "¿por qué?", otra pregunta sin responder. Había tantas de ellas que nunca las había hecho y nunca las habría preguntado… si no fuera por Edward.

Debería de sentirme agradecida porque me había encontrado con él. Debería de estar agradecida de tener esta oportunidad de conversar ¿y estaba triste por la incapacidad de decir una despedida? Había mucho por lo que estar agradecida y él era la razón de eso.

_Eso no es completamente cierto, Bella. No soy tan grande ni maravilloso._ Sacudió la cabeza. _Y como respuesta a tu pregunta, los vampiros no podemos llorar. Nuestros cuerpos están congelados en el tiempo para siempre y todos nuestros fluidos corporales se han ido. Y los Quileutes, ellos son hombres lobos. A ellos no les gustan los vampiros. Fuiste increíblemente afortunada de que no te mataran._

Sólo nuevas puertas se abrieron, aún cuando unas pocas se habían cerrado. Los vampiros no podíamos llorar, no tenía los fluidos corporales normales. Los Quileutes eran hombres lobos y no les gustaban los vampiros, lo cual fue la razón de no haber podido despedirme.

Pero… ¿"hombre lobo"? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Y ellos podían haberme matado? ¿Podían los humanos matar a un vampiro? Seguía sin saber si era inmortal o no, incluso si podía ser asesinada; había sido cuidadosa todo el tiempo que había estado viva ¿pero era eso suficiente? ¿Cómo podía, incluso ser asesinada, si es que podía morir?

_Tienes demasiadas preguntas_. Edward suspiró, sacudió su cabeza y dio un paso hacia delante, empujándome hacia delante, más cerca de su familia. Permití que lo hiciera, tratando de no sonreír: por mucho que odiara admitirlo, podía decir que él estaba disfrutando secretamente la atención que le daba.

Entonces, otra vez, era completamente dependiente de él. Tal vez a él le gustara mucho ayudar a la gente, lo que podía explicar que le gustara mis preguntas. No podía entender el por qué de eso, si es que les gustaba.

La mujer que Edward había nombrado como Esme, se me acercó, sonriendo a modo de bienvenida. Tímidamente, le devolví el gesto para ser recompensada con una sonrisa amplia, brillante: _¡Oh pobrecilla! Es más bien pequeña, no sé si tendré ropas de su talla. Quizás Alice tendrá que buscar algo para ella._

Sucedió algo extraño. Sabía que era de parte de Alice pero no entendía lo que estaba pasando. La miré cuando sus ojos perdieron vida y se quedó quieta: sólo duró una cantidad de tiempo increíblemente corta pero una imagen apareció en su cabeza.

_Una mujer de pelo café con extraños pantalones de hombre en un vestido rojo pero le faltaba la falda y era en un estilo diferente – un corsé negro –._ _¡Ooh! ¡Me voy de compras por Bella!_ "¡Sé exactamente qué comprarle!" Alice sonrió radiante, mirándome apreciativamente "Creo que su talla es… no, este vestido está en medio. ¡No puedo medirla con esto puesto!"

"Bueno, no se lo vas a quitar aquí," replicó Edward, alzando una ceja. _Debemos llevarla a la casa. Ella necesita descanso._ ¿Lo necesitaba? Esto era nuevo para mí pero probablemente, él sabía más que yo – tenía que confiar en él.

Carlisle anunció "Nos encontraremos en la casa." Casi inmediatamente, los hermanos y las hermanas de Edward desaparecieron, corriendo entre los árboles. Cuando Edward dio un paso hacia delante, supe que íbamos a correr también.

No quería dejar ir su mano pero sabía que iba a ser difícil para nosotros correr al lado del otro si no la soltaba. Tendría que correr detrás suyo, siguiendo sus huellas por no saber el camino y así no podía correr enfrente de él.

_No te dejaré ir,_ me prometió Edward antes de que despegáramos. Sonreí y asentí, dándole a saber que lo había escuchado. No era como si no pudiera oírlo y él lo sabía pero sentó como que tenía que hacer algo para demostrarle que lo había oído.

Los árboles pasaron a nuestro alrededor a una velocidad rápida en el instante que comenzamos a correr. Una parte de mí, deseaba extender la mano y sentir el suelo: era muy extraño para mí no tener un mapa de la zona en mi mente.

_¿Puedes sentir cosas como ésas? ¿Sólo tocas el suelo y lo ves?_ Edward me lanzó una mirada sorprendida sobre su hombro.

Por supuesto que podía. _¿No todos los vampiros pueden?_ O yo era anormal ahora, ¿por esta pequeña cosa?

_Oh, eres diferente de cualquier vampiro que haya conocido por varias razones. Pero esa habilidad tuya… bueno, Carlisle teoriza que todos los vampiros tenemos un rasgo único fortalecido de nuestras vidas anteriores. Lo que es, varía, dependiendo de cada vampiro._ Saltamos encima de un tronco caído. _Por ejemplo, yo puedo leer las mentes. Tú eres una excepción a mi don, sin embargo. _

_¿Lo soy?_ ¿Estaba afectando su lectura de mentes de alguna manera? ¿Y qué otras cosas hacían que fuera diferente? Apenas sentí a Carlisle y Esme pasar a nuestro alrededor, lanzándose a través de los árboles a mi lado derecho. Estaba concentrada en mi conversación con Edward, tanto que estaba tratando de ignorar lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

_Nunca he sido capaz de hablar con nadie mentalmente y sólo puedo escucharte cuando nos estamos tocando. Creo que había algo en tu vida humana que no sólo afectó tu audición sino que también tu sentido del tacto. Tu audición obviamente no fue arreglada así que tal vez, algo ha mejorado en tu sentido del tacto, a algo más…_

Qué interesante… las cosas que uno puede hacer con la habilidad de hablar eran asombrosas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, entendía las cosas y alguien me las estaba enseñando. Era una experiencia surrealista y tuve que preguntarme si era real.

_No puede ser un sueño._ Pensó Edward, había un borde en su voz, el cual era duro. No me gustó oírlo. _Los vampiros no dormimos. Una de varias cosas que dejamos atrás con nuestras vidas humanas junto con nuestras almas_.

Eso era problemático. Sabía lo que un alma era: era una de las pocas cosas que entendía. ¿Pero no tenía alma? Eso era nuevo. Nunca había sabido eso de mí. Sentí mi corazón hundirse y mis pies se debilitaron. Nunca pensé que fuera una mala persona…

Pude sentir el pánico de Edward antes de que pensara de forma coherente hacia mí de nuevo. _No, no, Bella, no te preocupes por eso. Por favor, lo siento. No quise hacerte daño alguno. Es simplemente mi opinión. Pregúntale a Carlisle y estoy seguro de que él te dará miles de argumentos en contra de mi creencia…_

Ahora estaba confundida. _¿Así que tú crees eso pero no quieres que yo lo haga? ¿No debería de aplicarse a mí si se aplica para ti?_ Por lo demás, ¿Por qué pensaba eso? Tan dura y cruel manera de pensar de uno mismo.

_Bueno, supongo que sí, Bella. Yo sólo creo que perdemos nuestras almas una vez que nos volvemos vampiros. Tenemos que beber sangre para sobrevivir: no puedo pensar en algo peor que eso._ Habló con tanta naturalidad que no pensé que había alguna forma de no poder creerle.

Él estaba deseoso de no hacerme sentir mal con él, incluso cuando pensaba que las cosas estaban mal por él. _Simplemente pienso eso porque he asesinado, Bella – he matado humanos y no sentí remordimientos. Regresé con Carlisle y a nuestra forma de vida porque no podía manejar tantas muertes más. Me alcanzó. Pero creo que he arruinado con éxito cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para entrar al cielo. _Su tono estaba tratando de ser ligero.

¿Estaba tratando de bromear cuando acababa de poner una revelación en mi cabeza? Difícilmente podía creerlo. _He tomado tantos humanos por mí misma. ¿Eso me hace mala? Nunca me había dado cuenta – habría tratado de alimentarme más de otras criaturas – podría haberme quedado clavada en los bosques..._

El remordimiento llenó mi cabeza y fue una lucha el mantenerme al ritmo de Edward mientras corríamos. Si sólo hubiera sabido, podría haberme salvado a mí misma – pero entonces, otra vez, no sabía de qué. Conocía "alma" pero… ¿"cielo"? (N/T: Se refiere al significado de las palabras…)

_No, Bella, no, no sabía. No quise…_ se estaba echando atrás de nuevo_. Tú – tú eres diferente. Habías estado atrapada en un mundo en el que no tenías a nadie que te ayudara, no tenías manera de saber que las personas de las que bebiste – ésas que mataste – eran las que no… necesitabas matar para sobrevivir. No te habías dado cuenta de que había otra manera._

_Pero lo sabía,_ dije, frunciendo el ceño a la parte posterior de su cabeza. _Sabía que había criaturas en los bosques que podía cazar – ésas que tienen garras, las que caminan furtivamente en cuatro…_ Traje las imágenes, recordando cómo se veían. _Sabía que había otro camino, sólo que no lo seguí._

_No podías haber esperado saberlo,_ respondió. _Tú hacías lo que necesitabas para sobrevivir y no había manera de que alguien te dijera que estaba mal, que podía lastimarte a ti y a tu alma. No puedes ser castigada por no haber escogido beber de lobos y osos todo el tiempo. _

Sus palabras hicieron sentirme mejor. Tenían sentido pero seguía sintiéndose terrible que él pensara de sí mismo en términos tan duros, a pesar de todo lo que había razonado para mí. Era como si hubiera hecho excepciones para mí pero sabía que él no lo veía de esta manera.

Y por lo tanto, decidí que no podía, tampoco. Además, ¿qué sentido tenía? Dudaba que él me escuchara. Tenía unas cuantas preguntas más, como lo que ésos 'lobos' y 'osos' eran. _¿Son éstas las criaturas que te mostré en mis pensamientos? _

_Sí. Éstos animales se llaman osos y lobos._ Acompañó cada nombre con una imagen por lo que supe quién era quién. Era extraño tener un nombre para ellos y a la vez, sentí alegría ante el recibir más información.

Él hizo el sonido otra vez: lo escuché en su mente pero las vibraciones se perdieron en el viento, dejándolas atrás e suspendidas en el aire. Él me miró por encima del hombro, con una mirada extraña en sus ojos. ¿No sabes lo que es la risa o la tristeza?

Tristeza… sí, sabía lo que era eso. _¿Pero qué es la risa? ¿El sonido que hiciste?_ ¿Y por qué no podía descifrar las emociones en su rostro? 'Triste' debería ser relativamente fácil, considerando que sabía lo que era pero era difícil saber qué emociones estaban tocando su rostro, probablemente porque estaba distraída por mi nueva habilidad de escuchar.

_Sí. Eso es la risa._ Él sentía tristeza por mí – ¿Por qué no sabía lo que era eso? ¿Por qué era importante la risa? Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando advertí que él estaba yendo más despacio y otra pregunta vino a mi cabeza. La respondió antes de que la pensara directamente. _Hemos llegado a la casa._

¿Hemos llegado? Con entusiasmo, miré alrededor de su hombro para ver los árboles delante. Sólo unos pocos espesos se interponía entre nosotros y una sección con escasos árboles plantados. Los árboles gigantes que se alzaban hacia el cielo, sombreaban el espacio abierto.

Una gran estructura blanca se alzaba en medio de los árboles y directamente enfrente de ella, estaban paradas seis personas hermosas, pálidas, las cuales Edward llamaba su familia.

* * *

**Wiii, esta es mi actualización más rápida!!! Estoy feliz de haber llegado a mi meta: actualizar el 24 o 25 =D.**

**Notas de la autora: Bella está en la casa de los Cullen =). Quería llegar hasta este punto en este capítulo y me alegro de haber logrado hacerlo! Espero que eso no sea demasiado repetitivo: sé que he repetido mucho pero estaba tratando de mantener a Bella pensando de la manera más simple posible porque ha estado sola mucho tiempo y no sabe mucho acerca de su mundo.**

**Ahora yo tengo un par de cosillas que decir: Los reviews y una noticia.**

**Los reviews… ay, volvieron a bajar u.u Creo que he dejado en claro que eso de la traducción es un pasatiempo y tengo miedo de que por falta de tiempo y tardarme tanto, la cantidad de reviews baje más…así que les suplico, por favor, por Edward o quien sea, que las que lean eso, dejen reviews!!! **

**La noticia es… me emociona anunciarles que una autora me autorizó que tradujera su fic!!! El fic se llama Forever Bound, pueden buscarlo. Está muy bueno ;). Ya tengo el primer capítulo traducido pero no me da tiempo a pasarlo al Word hoy (quizás lo logre colgar hoy pero NO prometo nada) por lo que lo publicaré entre mañana y Año Nuevo. No estoy segura así que les digo que si les interesa, que estén pendientes o si no, agréguenme a Alertas. **

**Feliz navidad!!! Ay me guardan un piquín de la cena xDDD y que la disfruten con su familia!!!**

**Pame**


	7. Punto de vista

**Les pido mil disculpas por tardarme u.u y soy la misma a pesar de que me volví a cambiar el nick (duro con ellos menos que con el mantener mi cuarto ordenado xD pero ése me gusta y será el fijo o eso espero)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y tampoco la historia me pertenece. Es de BlueSea14. Yo sólo me divierto traduciéndolo (con el permiso de la autora, por supuesto).

_Hear No Evil:_ http: // www. fanfiction. net / s / 3595610 / 1 / Hear_No_Evil

* * *

"Bueno, esta lloviendo fluidamente cuando estas solo afuera…  
... Si parece que me estoy riendo, en realidad solo pido salir"

"The Sharpest Lives" de My Chemical Romance

* * *

Capítulo Siete - Punto de vista

* * *

La Casa de los Cullen - Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras ella reparaba en la casa. Lo vi a través de sus ojos, su mente, y le di un monólogo interior mientras ella lo contemplaba todo_.__El porche se envuelve alrededor de todo el primer piso.__Esme eligió la pintura blanca, y diseñó la mayor parte de la remodelación que tuvo el lugar. Hay una ventana en la pared sur – la mayor parte de la pared es, en realidad, un gigantesco panel de vidrio.__Tiene tres pisos.__  
_  
Sus ojos de color extraño volaron de vuelta hacia mi. _Es hermoso.__¿Viven todos aquí?__¿Y yo?__¿Podré quedarme?__La casa es tan hermosa._ Sus pensamientos corrían rápido, y como yo, ella no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien fuera capaz de ver cada pensamiento diminuto que pasaba por su mente.

_Gracias.__Sí, todos vivimos aquí.__Y tú puedes, también._ Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock. _Estoy seguro de que Esme y Carlisle te ofrecerían un lugar entre nuestra familia, pero aún así no te echarían de la casa sin al menos ayudarte a establecerte.__Ellos no son ese tipo de personas.__  
_  
Podía sentir que Bella querría tiempo a solas en su cabeza para pensar en la particular revelación, y por lo mismo, hice todo lo posible para distraerla. _Vamos.__Se puede entrar por la puerta principal, está justo allí_. Empecé a tirarla suavemente hacia la casa.

Ella me siguió con facilidad, igual que un cachorro recién nacido siendo jalado por una correa. Era ingenua, inocente en varias maneras. Era peligroso para ella, más allá de su creencia, estar sola en el mundo, sorda e aislada. Como un vampiro, el peligro era menor, pero no por mucho.

Todo tipo de problemas podrían imponerse si ella se quedaba a vagar sola. Me alegré de que ella hubiera encontrado a mi familia: no me gustaba la idea de que Bella estuviese sola. El mundo podría ser tan cruel, especialmente para una mujer joven como ella, perdida e confundida.

Podía sentir sus ojos en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. _Gracias.__Nunca había oído nada tan amable antes.__Por otra parte, nunca antes había oído..._ sonreí, mirando sobre mi hombro. "¿Oh, de verdad?"

_Sí, de verdad,_ ella me devolvió la sonrisa, permitiendo tímidamente que sus labios se curvaran en arcos naturales, elegantes. _Tu voz fue el primer sonido que he escuchado, pero realmente no la escuché al mismo tiempo.__Mis oídos no funcionan, sin embargo, te oigo.__¿Por qué es eso?_

_No estoy seguro.__Tengo que hablar con Carlisle_. Acabábamos de entrar en la casa: mi familia estaba siendo respetuosamente silenciosa, me permitían hablar con Bella sin interrupciones. Todavía podía oír en el fondo, un zumbido tenue: el pensamiento más común era: qué hacer ahora. Ella estaba en nuestra casa: ¿y ahora qué?

Reflexioné por un momento hasta que nos detuvimos en la sala principal, la entrada a nuestra casa. Yo quería hablar con Carlisle, pero no quería hacer que Bella se sintiera alienada por el debate, como si fuera un objeto, no una persona. Y yo sabía que Esme deseaba desesperadamente sacarla de esa ropa antigua y darle algo limpio...

_¿Limpio__?¿Qué pasa con mi vestido?_ Bella frunció el ceño: abruptamente desvió su mirada fuera de la habitación, había estado mirando su entorno. Ella me miró parpadeando, y luego miró a sí misma, manteniendo su brazo lejos de su cuerpo.

Tenía pedazos de tela que colgaban de su brazo, lo levantó y el tejido mal ajustado se movió por su piel. Un pequeño agujero se hizo más grande mientras yo miraba, exponiendo su rodilla. _Eso es un problema.__Me sorprende que no se ha caído de ti completamente todavía._

El labio inferior de Bella hizo un puchero. _Pero mi vestido ... es la última cosa propia que tengo.__He estado tanto tiempo sin nada ..._

Al instante, me sentí muy mal de nuevo. Por supuesto que lo sentía de esa manera: ¿no había ya pensado en cómo debía de sentirse? Me sentí tan horrible como me sentí en el camino hasta aquí, durante nuestra conversación, cuando inadvertidamente se deslizó en mis pensamientos y palabras. Yo había sido tan cruel con ella, y era difícil dar marcha atrás.

_No, no.__Está bien._ ¿Y ahora estaba tratando de consolarme? Ella sonrió levemente, pasando delicadamente una mano sobre la tela atada a la muñeca, al tiempo que sujetó nuestras manos entrelazadas un poco más arriba. _Entiendo lo que quieres decir, a través de tus ojos.__Y... los de esa mujer, Esme..._

Por supuesto. Mi madre había estado pensando acerca de que era una lástima para la joven Bella el vagar con un vestido tan sucio, desgarrado. Le devolví la sonrisa para dejar de preocuparme. No podía recuperar lo ya se había hecho.

_¿Quieres permitir que Esme te ayude?_ Ciertamente, no iba a ser apropiado para mí ayudarla. _Si te hace sentir incómoda el no tenerme alrededor, tan pronto después de que te hayas presentado a nosotros, no tendrías que mantener distancia._ Su capacidad de escuchar los pensamientos – o de escuchar a todos – podría desaparecer una vez que me soltara.

Tragó saliva, mirando por encima a Alice, Rosalie y Esme, en turnos. _Son su familia. Él confía en ellos. Debería ser capaz de hacerlo. Sólo quieren ayudar. Puedo oír eso de ellos. No me gustaría renunciar a la nueva sensación que tengo. Pero siempre puedo volver. ¿Verdad?_Ella me miró.

_Por supuesto._ Me gustaría ayudarla de algún modo. Yo era su única opción de vida en este momento, pero sabía que iba a necesitar independencia. Nadie puede vivir eternamente sujetando la mano de otro sólo para comunicarse. No conocía a Bella, pero ya sabía que no sería así.

_No, no,_ ella aceptó. Asintiendo con la cabeza con una sensación de finalidad, apartó su mano bruscamente de la mía. Sus ojos se lanzaron de inmediato a mi familia, esperando que Esme viniera y se la llevara.

Tan pronto como su mano dejó de tocar la mía, fue como si una puerta se hubiese cerrado en su mente. No había ni un atisbo de sonido. Sentí la pérdida más fuerte ahora que la sentía allí, y ya no podía sentir su mente.

Curiosamente, mi mano también se sentía vacía sin ella, encerrada en la suya. La sensación, en su mayoría, venían de saber que yo era su única línea de comunicación: sin mí, ella no habría sido capaz de "decir" una palabra a nadie. La responsabilidad pesaba sobre mis hombros.

No quería dejarla sola – por falta de una manera mejor de decirlo – pero también me sentí aliviado de que ella ya no me tocara. No era un hombre de contacto físico, después de todo. Me sentía culpable por sentirme más cómodo sin su toque y traté en vano de no sentirme así.

Jasper me dio una mirada de complicidad, pero negué con la cabeza ligeramente hacia él. Podíamos hablar tan pronto como se llevaran a Bella para limpiarse."Esme? ¿Crees que podría llevar a Bella a lavarse?" Le pregunté a mi madre.

Esme ya estaba dando un paso hacia adelante, extendiéndole su mano a Bella. "Por supuesto. Rosalie, ¿quieres ayudarme?"_ Yo sé que ella lo quiere: ella sólo está tan curiosa como lo estamos todos.__La pobre chica va a ser el tema de muchos pensamientos y preguntas, ¿no?__¡Oh, no! – ¿Será capaz de escucharme a mí también?_

_"No es asi_", murmuré mientras la mano de Esme se agitaba en el aire por un segundo; por suerte, Bella no había extendido su mano por el momento, casi como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo Esme estaba haciendo. "Creo que fue porque puedo escuchar las mentes"._  
_  
Mi madre asintió con la cabeza y Bella apoyó su mano suavemente en la de Esme. _No, no puedo oírla._ Le sonrió a Bella, una sonrisa suave, maternal que era el epítome de su personalidad. "Hola, querida ... ven por este camino ..._"_ Ella habló con claridad, moviendo los labios cuidadosamente.

Los ojos de Bella estuvieron pegados en su boca durante un buen rato, con un pliegue en la frente, antes de que se relajara y dibujó una sonrisa en su cara otra vez. Delicadamente, su mano se acercó a la parte mas larga de la falda - que estaba a mitad de su espinilla - y la levantó.

Casi como si estuviera sosteniendo una falda larga fuera del camino, permitió a Esme que, con cuidado y lentamente, la llevara por las escaleras. Ella apartó la mirada de mi madre, a su otro lado, donde Rosalie subía las escaleras al lado de ellas contemplando silenciosamente esta misteriosa vampira.

Los movimientos de Bella evocaron un recuerdo susurrante de una joven mujer de mi época. Los suyos eran un poco suntuosos, más dignos que los de cualquier joven de mis tiempos, pero el mismo sentido de propiedad estaba allí.

Esta observación fue suficiente para pensar que era de mi tiempo – probablemente incluso antes. Podía sentir mi ceño fruncido, formándose en mi cara desde que desapareció por la escalera. Apenas escuché la voz de Alice, informando a todos de que se iba a ir a buscar ropa para Bella.

Volví a la situación en parte, pues mi mente contemplaba lo mucho mayor que yo que Bella tenía que ser. Alice estaba saltando por la puerta cuando la llamé: "¡Sólo lo básico en este momento, Alice! ¡Debes llevarla contigo más tarde para más! "

Alice sacudió la mano despectivamente. Sabía que era sólo porque no quería que la viera haciendo pucheros. _¡Pero yo sé todo con lo que ella se vería hermosa!__Oh, bien, voy a conseguir lo que realmente necesita, Sr. Edward Gruñón... eres tan molesto cuando no lo haces a tu manera…_

Se me hizo difícil no rodar mis ojos ante el cierre de la puerta principal. Segundos después, oí el coche de Rosalie partiendo desde el exterior. Dando la vuelta, me dirigí al sofá donde mis hermanos y mi padre ya estaban sentados y esperando.

Tomé asiento y una respiración profunda, comencé a contarles lo poco que sabía sobre Bella ...

* * *

La Casa Cullen - Isabella Marie Swan

La mujer llamada Esme tenía una sonrisa acogedora y amable mientras tenía su mano hacia mí. Dudé en un principio; por supuesto, conocía a Edward muy bien ahora, pero todavía no lo suficiente como para confiar en él por completo. A pesar de que había visto dentro de su mente, seguía siendo cautelosa, sólo un poco.

Me sentía desnuda y aislada una vez más, sin su presencia y toque reconfortante. Ya me había acostumbrado a oír y manejar todos los pensamientos y las palabras que flotaban en el aire. Parecía que todos habían desaparecido una vez que mi conexión con él se rompió.

Sin embargo, Esme tenía un rostro agradable. Parecía amable, y Edward se había referido a ella como a su madre. A pesar de que me había explicado que su familia no estaba realmente relacionada, pude percibir las conexiones él que tenía con todos ellos. Éstas eran profundas, lazos fuertes. Interesantes y complicadas, también.

Aún no entendía qué causó tal afecto en estas personas pero esperaba ser capaz de comprenderlo con el tiempo. Por ahora, sin embargo, dejé que Esme sostuviera mi mano suavemente con la suya. No pude escuchar sus pensamientos como pude con Edward. No sentí nada diferente, tampoco. Eso estaba bien para mí.

Mi cabeza sólo podría explotar por la cantidad de información que estaba empacando en ella ahora. Después de tanto tiempo sin tener que luchar para entender las cosas, con todo el tiempo del mundo para no hacer nada, estaba empezando a darme cuenta de que había algo diferente sobre este lugar.

Levantando la falda por reflejo, sentí ganas de suspirar al darme cuenta de que apenas había nada de él. ¿Tanta había sido la carrera? El vestido era, sobre todo, el creciente montón de hilachas ahora, y se agarraba fuertemente a mi cuerpo cuando me movía. Apenas lo sentía, y no me importaba.

¿Por qué debería importarme lo ajustada que me quedara la ropa? Los corpiños se suponían que eran apretados: no había tenido un corsé ajustado desde el día que me desperté en la cueva. Mis mangas siempre habían sido un poco más grandes de lo que se suponía que tenían que ser. No sé cómo sabía eso: Siempre lo supe.

Sabía muchas cosas pequeñas pero yo no entendía realmente lo que yo conocía. Sólo... lo sabía. Una memoria selectiva... Volví mi cabeza de lado cuando sentí a alguien en mi otro lado. La mujer alta y rubia estaba a mi lado, Rosalie. Ese era su nombre. Me pregunté a dónde la tercera mujer, Alice, se había ido.

Esme y Rosalie me llevaron hasta el segundo piso de la casa y por un largo pasillo. Nos detuvimos en una puerta, y Rosalie la abrió. Esme me empujó adentro y me encontré con una escena impresionante.

La habitación era grande y rectangular, con piedras brillantes distribuidas en el suelo. Habían sido alisadas y dispuestas en cuadrados perfectos. En el centro de la sala, había un círculo pequeño de metal; el suelo era ligeramente curvo para que este círculo estuviese en la base de la curva. Las paredes estaban decoradas con las mismas piedras justo en la mitad inferior, y encima había un bosque de colores extraños.

En una esquina, había una caja grande e limpia. Los caños metálicos que se unían a la pared estaban dentro de la misma, y me di cuenta de que se unían a algunas de las secciones elevadas del piso. Sin embargo, estas secciones levantadas eran tan altas como mi cintura, y no había nada debajo de ellas. Éstas sobresalieron de la pared, hechas de la misma piedra ligera.

Y en otra esquina, había un bloque rectangular de roca sólida con una ahuecada burbuja en el medio. No había nada en su interior, y había grandes cuadrados de tela doblada colgaba sobre otra barra de metal en la pared. ¿Qué era este cuarto? **(N/T: Seguro que ya lo habrán adivinado xD)**

Rosalie se dirigió directamente al gran rectángulo de piedra. Pude sentir las vibraciones en el aire y me pregunte qué le estaba preguntando a Esme. Vi la madre de Edward mientras ella respondía: No podía entender las palabras que salían de su boca.

Miré atrás de Rosalie, y sentí que mi mandíbula caía abierta en shock. Me había vuelto a uno de los dispositivos de plata pegados a la pared, ¡y de otro salió agua! ¿Qué fue eso? Me acordé de lo que Edward me había dicho: que había querido saber si me quería lavar.

Entonces, ¿cómo me podía limpiar estando en una habitación en la cual el agua venía de la pared? Mis pies me llevaron hacia adelante para poder asomarme a la roca redondeada con curiosidad. Poco a poco, el agua se acumulaba en la parte inferior. ¿Se llenaría por completo? Sí, ¡así era cómo me iba a poner limpia!

Sonriendo, satisfecha conmigo misma, me di vuelta para ver lo que Esme y Rosalie estaban haciendo. Las sentí moverse detrás de mí cuando les daba la espalda mientras miraba con curiosidad al líquido acumulándose en la roca.

Esme estaba hablándole a Rosalie; la rubia sostenía un recipiente grande en sus brazos. Vi varios recipientes claros dentro de ella, y algunos que no lo eran. Todos eran de diferentes colores, pero ninguno era más brillante de lo natural.

Rosalie puso el gran contenedor en el suelo y sacó de él, cuatro más pequeños. Todos eran más o menos del mismo tamaño y de diferentes tonos del cielo – las nubes, un día claro, un día semi-nublado; y una temprana salida del sol por la mañana, justo antes de que los primeros rayos de luz estallaran sobre el horizonte.

Rosalie se paró, sosteniendo el recipiente del color del amanecer. Lo abrió tirando de la parte superior, la seguí detrás de ella, levantando una ceja mientras ella vertía algo del recipiente en la piedra ahuecada que se estaba llenando de agua. Tenía un olor – como la lluvia de verano y el rocío sobre la hierba en la mañana. ¿Qué era eso?

Quería preguntarle qué estaba haciendo con el agua, pero no pude. Tendría que pedirle a Edward más tarde. Girándome por segunda vez, me encontré con los ojos de Esme para ver si había algo que se suponía que tenía que hacer durante todo esto.

Esme se dirigió hacia mí con cuidado, calculando los pasos, y parecía ser un gesto hacia mí. Me la quedé mirando por un momento, preguntándome qué me estaba preguntando, antes de que me recordara de la segunda parte de lo que Edward había dicho. Esme había preguntado si necesitaba ayuda para lavarme.

Titubeando, asentí con la cabeza, señalando a mi ropa. Sí, necesitaba ayuda. Levantó una ceja, vacilante. Pensé por un momento: sabía cómo quitarme el vestido. Sólo necesitaba los botones en la parte de atrás para ser deshecho.

Así que me di la vuelta, levantando mi pelo y lo tiré sobre mi hombro. Llegué detrás de mí con mi otra mano, señalé e golpeé a los pocos botones que se habían aferrado tercamente a mi vestido. Había perdido muchos de ellos, pero todavía había varios de ellos allí.

Segundos después, sentí a ambas detrás de mí. Esme cuidadosamente comenzó a desatar mi vestido, y Rosalie se movía delante de mí para inspeccionar por más piezas de vestimenta que habría de deshacerse antes de que el vestido se desprendiera. Supuse que eso era lo que quería cuando encontró rápidamente las cuerdas restantes de mi corsé y las desató.

Pronto, el vestido estaba siendo despojado de mis brazos. Se volvió en pedazos en sus manos, y traté de no sacudirme de encima los trozos que quedaban después de que Esme y Rosalie había despojado los que podían. No me gustó la sensación de que los últimos pedacitos restantes de mi vestido estuviesen pegados a mí.

Una vez que terminaron y retrocedieron, Esme llevó los restos de mi vestido en sus brazos, finalmente me moví. Cepillé frenéticamente para liberarme de la completamente extraña sensación de los más pequeños trozos de tela, del resto de él.

Entonces Rosalie hizo un gesto hacia la piedra ahuecada, y caminó delante de mí para detener el flujo de agua. El agua parecía relativamente poco profunda, lo suficiente para cubrirme por completo si me establecía en ella. Rosalie extendió su mano hacia mí, señalando a la piedra de nuevo.

Bueno, el agua parecía agradable: había una bella capa de neblina rodando fuera de ella, algo que me hizo sentir como en casa. Permití que Rosalie me guiara dentro del agua, sosteniendo mi brazo para mantener el equilibrio.

Un hormigueo corrió a lo largo de mi cuerpo mientras me hundía en el agua, sentándome con las piernas extendidas ante mí bajo el agua. La niebla creció en el momento en el que entré en el agua, y lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse como me relajaba allí.

El agua alrededor de mi cuerpo era una sensación interesante. Había habido muchas tormentas cuando estaba fuera por mi cuenta, pero esta fue una sensación totalmente nueva. Me gustó, y me dejé relajarme, descansando la espalda contra la fresca y suave piedra.

Mis ojos cerrados se abrieron cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Rosalie sonrió suavemente hacia mí y levantó uno de los recipientes de plástico, el que tenía el color del cielo más sencillo. Había símbolos extraños en ella.

**Esen****ciales **

**Shampoo Herbal**

**Hecho con materiales naturales**

No tenía idea de lo que quería decir, y le parpadeé a Rosalie en incomprensión. Ella sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Definitivamente no era una sonrisa de felicidad: y estaba casi segura de que era una triste.

Ella empujó suavemente mi cabeza hacia atrás, de modo que colgaba sobre el borde de la bañera. Me pregunté qué estaba haciendo antes de que volcara un recipiente con agua sobre mi cabeza y el cabello. ¿De dónde había salido eso?

Me quedé en mi posición, apoyada en la tina, mientras Rosalie utilizaba el contenido de ese recipiente en el pelo, lo lavaba con agua, y repetía el proceso - dos veces más. Estaba casi segura de que estaba limpiando mi pelo.

Luego tomó un segundo recipiente, el que era el color de las nubes. Lo utilizó a través de mi cabello y no lo enjuagaba enseguida. En su lugar, ella tomó el último contenedor. Este era más pequeño que los demás, un pequeño bloque rectangular.

Le quitó alguna capa fina – no estaba segura de lo que era. El bloque era perfumado, también, y hacía juego con el líquido que estaba en el agua. Era el mismo olor húmedo de la lluvia y del rocío que había agradable. Fue como si me estuviese bañando en la naturaleza.

No sabía para qué servía eso, sin embargo. Rosalie lo extendió hacia mí y lo tomé: me senté ahí, hurgándolo con mis dedos. Era muy suave y se moldeaba perfectamente a mis dedos. Me sumergí en el agua y era un poco más suave, así que me empapé de nuevo.

Me habría encantado jugar con el material nuevo en mis manos todo el día, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de sumergirme en el agua una vez más, las manos de Rosalie se extendieron para detenerme. Mirando hacia arriba, fruncí el ceño: ¿no se suponía que debería estar jugando con él?

Sacudió la cabeza, una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Al instante, sentí curiosidad. Sabía de esas vibraciones: Edward las había hecho. Él las había llamado 'risa'. ¿Era esta "risa" de Rosalie? ¿Por qué?

Moviendo la cabeza de nuevo, ella gentilmente me quitó el jabón de manos. La dejé hacerlo, preguntándome para qué iba a utilizarlo, si no era para jugar. Suavemente, agarró uno de mis brazos desnudos; Rosalie corrió el jabón ligeramente sobre la piel antes de ponerlo en el borde del hueco de piedra.

Luego empezó a frotar en donde había deslizado el jabón, justo arriba de mi antebrazo, y para mi sorpresa, las burbujas comenzaron a formarse. Lo vi fascinada, hasta que empujó el brazo en el agua y luego lo sacó

Para mi sorpresa, mi piel estaba más pálida… ¡por supuesto! ¡Estaba lavando la suciedad! El pequeño rectángulo era para lavar la suciedad de mi cuerpo. Y yo sabía que había una palabra para ello – que estaba allí, al borde de mis pensamientos – pero no quisieron venir. Como fuera que el rectángulo se llamara, recordé cómo usarlo por ahora.

Sonriéndome a mí misma, cogí el bloque y lentamente comencé a lavarme, limpiando toda la suciedad en mi cuerpo. Me tomó un tiempo terminar mi tarea, pero cuando finalmente terminé, el agua era turbia, de color oscuro y el rectángulo casi había desaparecido.

Vi a Rosalie sonreír de nuevo al llegar al agua en el otro extremo de la piedra y sacó algo. Milagrosamente, el agua comenzó a drenar hacia afuera. Me puse de pie, ya que se había ido toda el agua, y Rosalie me guió hasta el centro de la habitación, justo encima de donde estaba el círculo de metal.

Había un segundo recipiente lleno de agua en el suelo junto a mí, así que cerré los ojos. El agua fluyó por encima de mi cabeza, y cuando abrí los ojos otra vez, Rosalie estaba bajando el recipiente al suelo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Le devolví la sonrisa, satisfecha de que ella estuviera feliz. Esme se acercó con un gran rectángulo, del color de la nube, plano de tela y lo envolvió a mi alrededor. A pesar de que yo no recordaba el nombre de esto, sabía qué hacer. Sequé las gotas restantes de agua, luego lancé mi pelo dentro de la toalla.

Los movimientos se sentían naturales, como si los hubiera hecho antes muchas veces. ¿Quién sabía? Probablemente lo había hecho y no podía recordarlo. Terminando de secarme, envolví la tela grande alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me cubría hasta las rodillas.

Hubo un temblor en el aire: Esme y Rosalie miraron hacia donde habíamos entrado. Seguí sus miradas y sonreí en señal de bienvenida. Alice venía con un paquete pequeño de tela en sus brazos. Me preguntaba para qué era.

Ella sonrió de vuelta mientras se me acercaba: sus labios se movían y Esme dio un paso hacia adelante, tomando la carga de Alice. Alice cogió dos prendas pequeñas para mí: una vagamente familiar, y la otra me dio miedo. No tenía idea de qué hacer con ellas y opté por mirarla.

El tiempo que les tomó para ponerme la ropa fue bastante largo. Eventualmente, sin embargo, acabé vestida de acuerdo a sus normas. Tuve que recordarme constantemente que, obviamente, los tiempos habían cambiado.

Me tenían usando pantalones de hombre, ésos que se hacían de tela fuerte y se aferraban a mis piernas. Me sentía casi desnuda en ellos. Y que eran del color de la noche, la más oscura como el cielo cuando el sol se ha puesto. Los pantalones me llegaban justo debajo del ombligo y era un poco largo, haciendo contacto con el suelo.

En la parte superior, Alice había metido algo pequeño sobre mi cabeza. No tenía mangas propiamente dichas, y apenas exponía la clavícula y la piel alrededor de dos dedos debajo de ella **(N/T: de la clavícula)**. Era el color del cielo cuando el sol acababa de desaparecer en una puesta de sol – cuando ya no había un indicio de fuego en el cielo. Casi como el cielo, pero más oscuro.

Una vez que estuve vestida según sus estándares, Rosalie, Esme y Alice me sacaron de la habitación a la que me habían llevado. Alice encabezó el camino hacia la planta baja, y Rosalie siguió detrás de ella. Para mi sorpresa, Esme me tomó la mano mientras caminábamos por las escaleras. Agradecí profundamente el gesto y me aferré a su mano.

Las escaleras me parecieron muy cortas ahora. Me permití ser empujada enfrente de Esme cuando llegamos en el lugar donde estaban sentados los hombres. Los dos hermanos de Edward – Emmett y Jasper – habían tomado asientos separados en una cosa grande de aspecto mullido. Carlisle, el líder, estaba sentado en uno más pequeño, en el que, evidentemente, sólo había espacio suficiente para él.

Y Edward estaba sentado en un asiento mucho más grande, que parecían nubes blandas e hinchadas. Su cabello brillaba en la luz natural que venía de fuera. La gran ventana que enmarcaba una escena impresionante estaba justo detrás de él.

Se puso en pie cuando Esme y yo nos acercamos: Alice y Rosalie se habían sentado al lado de Jasper y Emmett. Sus labios se movieron, y sabía que debía de estar hablando con Esme. Sentí las vibraciones en el aire cuando ella respondió, y me puse a verle los labios, curiosa.

Estaba frunciendo el ceño en el momento en que ella terminó, porque yo no entendía ni una palabra de lo que había dicho. Además de eso, la prenda que Alice me había hecho llevar sobre mi pecho era bastante irritante. Un corsé, que podría haberlo manejado. Esta cosa de la que yo ni siquiera sabía su nombre, no pensaba que estaba preparada para enfrentarla.

Esme, de repente, me soltó la mano y dejé de mover los omóplatos, tratando de acomodar los tirantes en mi cuerpo para que no se sintiese tan extraño. Miré hacia Edward y notó que quería que levantara su mano hacia la mía. Tal vez él podría ayudar.

Moviéndome hacia él, enrollé mis dedos alrededor de sus dedos largos e delgados. Era como yo lo recordaba: de pronto podía escuchar todo lo nuevo. Se me escapó un suspiro de alivio: había perdido el sentido del lugar en el poco tiempo en el que me habían llevado.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward. Estaba sonriéndome. _Te ves muy bien, Bella.__¿Te sientes mejor ahora que estás limpia?_ Él me llevaba, moviéndose hacia atrás y tirando de mí hacia el lugar en el que estaba sentado.

_Gracias.__Me sentiría mucho más cómoda en un vestido, sin embargo.__Yo no entiendo estas ropas nuevas.__Lo que me recuerda - ¿Puedes arreglar esto?_ Me acordé de la prenda que Alicia me había dado para ponerme, que me estaba dando tanta dificultad para poder mostrar lo que yo quería decir.

No me esperaba su reacción.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó y dejó de moverse. Sus ojos se agrandaron abruptamente, dejando al descubierto su color interesante completamente a la luz. Quedó boquiabierto. Dejé de moverme cuando lo hizo, desconcertado, hasta que él gritó, "¿Qué?"En voz alta. Había olvidado que yo podía oír sus pensamientos.

_¿Ella quiere que arregle eso?_ ¡N_o puedo arreglar eso! Alice __ – necesito a Alice... _"A-Alice…" él balbuceó. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Por qué él no podía sólo arreglarlo por mí?

"¿Sí?"_ Qué – oh yo.__Ella no lo hizo._"Ella acaba de preguntarte eso, ¿no?" En la cara de Alice se extendía una amplia sonrisa. Estaba segura de que acababa de ver un destello de color deslumbrante que venía de su lugar de pensamientos. Todavía tenía que preguntar lo que era, más tarde ...

Pero Edward no parecía querer responder a eso. "Sólo ... soluciónalo por ella, ¿lo harás, Alice?" _Por lo menos nadie lo sabe todavía.__Alice debe ser capaz de ayudarla._

Vi al más grande, Emmett, abrir la boca; me di cuenta de que estaba dispuesto a hacer una pregunta. Pero Alice lo golpeó, decidida responder antes de que lo preguntara. ¿Podía ella leer la mente, también? "Bella quiere que Edward le arregle algo por ella." _Oh, Edward, ¡la mirada en tu cara no tiene precio!_

"¿Componer? ¿Componer qué?" Había una sonrisa, dispuesta a irrumpir en la cara de Emmett.

_¡No te atrevas_ – Edward pensó a la vez que un tono de enfado salió de su boca. "Alice –." Había una vibración al mismo tiempo que él hablaba, era casi como lo que los osos y los lobos hacían cuando los cazaba.

Alice estaba sonriendo con suficiencia ya, llegando hacia mí. "El sujetador".

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué todos habían empezado a 'reírse'?

* * *

**Perdoooooooooooon! No saben cuánto siento no haber actualizado desde el año pasado, qu****é vergüenza!!!! Esta vez no diré ninguna excusa porque de veras que para eso no hay ninguna! Perdónenme por favor, sí??? *hace pucheros* y también espero que, por causa de mi retraso, no haya perdido ningún lector :( **

**Bueno, vamos con los A/N del capi original: _D_**_**iscúlpenme por lo último.****Es sólo que... tenía esa escena en mi cabeza desde el momento en que comencé este fic y ****tenía**** que ponerla porque es demasiado divertida. De todas formas, no creo que sea de alguna manera "madura****", ya que: **a) **todo el mundo sabe que las mujeres los usan; **b) **no es poner en forma gráfica, es sólo algo divertido, y **c) **Bella no entiende mucho sobre este nuevo mundo, y sólo tiene en la memoria los corsés****y los vestidos, no va a sentirse demasiado cómoda en una de ésos porque no se recuerda de ellos, y es poco familiar.**** Así que ... ****Espero que le parezcan gracioso, también! ****:)**_**  
**

**Jajaja, al menos a mí si me pareció gracioso, me estaba matando de la risa cuando leí la escena xD. Unos puntos a ****tratar:**

**Yo no traduje ese capi, fue una amiga que quería hacerlo pero lo hizo… un poquito mal, los tiempos verbales no coincidían y esa fue una razón por la que me retrasé, tuve que corregirla. Y perdón si hay alguna parte que no entienden epro me costó corregirla!**

**Los reviews… GRACIAS!!! De 12 subieron a 19! Soy feliz :D. Espero que aumenten aunque si bajan… la culpa es mía por tardarme tanto u.u**

**Hace… ummm.. un mes ya, que empecé el colegio y a decir verdad, no me dejan muchas tareas pero cuando me dejan, es momento de estrés porque son muy largas xDD. **

**La última y me voy: pásense por mi otra traducción, Forever Bound!! Les aseguro que les va a gustar y me ha entristecido un poco que no tenga el mismo éxito que éste pero bueno… se van a pasar, verdad? **

**Gracias por leer!!!**

**The Blue Hour  
**


	8. Aprendiendo

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y tampoco la historia me pertenece. Es de BlueSea14. Yo sólo me divierto traduciéndolo (con el permiso de la autora, por supuesto).

_Hear No Evil:_ http: // www. fanfiction. net / s / 3595610 / 1 / Hear_No_Evil

* * *

"Bueno, esta lloviendo fluidamente cuando estas solo afuera…  
... Si parece que me estoy riendo, en realidad solo pido salir"

**The Sharpest Lives – My Chemical Romance**

**

* * *

  
**

Capítulo 8 – Aprendiendo

* * *

La casa Cullen – Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

Contar la historia de Bella a mi familia no fue la parte más difícil de ese largo día. Lo más difícil para mí era preguntarle – un flujo constante de inquietudes y preocupaciones que no podía dejar de bombardearle a Bella si hubiera tratado.

Podía oír todos los pensamientos que nos rodeaban, y respondía a su propia manera, única e curiosa. Incluso mientras trataba de detener el flujo de preguntas, de reducir la cantidad que ella estaba recibiendo, sabía que ella lo escuchaba todo, alto y claro, en su cabeza.

Los pensamientos se convirtieron en palabras que hice llegar a Bella, y ella respondió a ambos y tuve que pasar la información una vez más. Junto con su falta de conocimiento sobre el mundo a su alrededor, la ingenuidad infantil en Bella hizo que surgieran más preguntas que respuestas.

Tuvimos que trabajar juntos para juntar los pedazos dispersos de los recuerdos de Bella. Tenía mayor comprensión, y así que me quedé para tirar la mayoría de conjeturas en el aire. A menudo, quería quedarme en silencio, mis ojos mirando los de Bella mientras luchábamos para averiguar cuáles eran sus respuestas.

Y luego estaban las veces que yo era prácticamente el portavoz de sus pensamientos: los decía casi al mismo tiempo al que los pensaba, haciendo que mis palabras reflejaran las imágenes que fluían en su cabeza.

Finalmente, su historia se había desenvuelto completamente – por lo menos, de lo que ella recordaba.

Bella no recordaba la fecha exacta de su nacimiento, y tampoco sabía en qué año fue. De sus recuerdos acerca de ropa y la estructura de los edificios de su tiempo, estimé que ella había sido criada en algún momento de los 1800.

Se había despertado sola en una cueva, en un área de bosques que yo no reconocí. Sin embargo, era similar a esas pocas áreas pobladas de árboles de la costa este.

Además de despertarse sola, sorda, también había despertado en lo que debía de ser el escenario de su propio asesinato. Pude ver el suelo manchado de sangre y la huella de una mano en la pared manchada, en su mente.

Desde su primer encuentro con una familia humana, al segundo, y luego, a través de los años, - inquieta, sola e aislada de todos y todo en el mundo, fuera de su propia mente... Me había dado la tarea de informar a mi familia acerca del pasado de Bella.

Ella me había animado a no dejar nada fuera. Ella quería que todo fuera compartido: Bella afirmó que para que ella confiara en mi familia, primero debían de confiar en ella. No acababa de entender su lógica, a pesar de escuchar sus pensamientos constantemente mientras nos estábamos tocando, pero cumplí su deseo.

Después de las primeras veces en las que me detuvo y me obligó a incluir más de sus palabras, textualmente, comencé a decirme a mí mismo que no debía retener la información. Era su deseo, después de todo: Yo estaba siguiendo sus deseos.

Mi inquietud era causada por la experiencia y la costumbre. Hacía tiempo que me había acostumbrado a escuchar todos los pensamientos de los miembros de mi familia, y para mantenerme sano y mis relaciones con mi familia en paz, hacía tiempo que me había acostumbrado a censurar mis palabras.

Era demasiado fácil para un vampiro lector de mentes, revelar demasiada información por accidente. Puse especial cuidado en asegurarme de que no iba a revelar nada de lo que un miembro de la familia quisiera decir por sí mismo, o mantener en secreto algo reservado para un momento más privado.

Además de su relato, Bella me hizo explicar su don a mi familia. Fue un poco difícil de explicar las imágenes que venían a su mente cuando tocaba el suelo, pero me las arreglé para transmitir su sentido de radar, que cubría una cierta distancia.

Mi familia estaba muy interesada en el sentido extra que tenía. Carlisle y yo pensamos que la sensibilidad en los dedos podía ser lo que le permitió entrar en mi mente. Sin embargo, no estábamos seguros de si funcionaría con Alice y Jasper. Bella se ofreció inmediatamente a probarlo, pero yo creía que sería mejor para ella, al menos, descansar y relajarse antes de poner a prueba sus habilidades. Ella aceptó a regañadientes, mi lógica.

La historia de Bella estuvo completa en mucho menos tiempo de lo que pensé que iba a tomar, y que podría haber sido el final de la misma. Estaba seguro de que Bella deseaba descansar un rato, tomar algo de tiempo a solas con sus propios pensamientos en vez de preocuparse por los otros siete vampiros.

Para mi sorpresa, estaba renuente e insistió en que le tocaba a mi familia contarle sobre ellos mismos. Sabía que no tendría que hablar, como ella iba a escuchar cada palabra y sus pensamientos en su cabeza, mientras nos mantuviéramos en contactos.

Así que me senté a su lado, mi mano firmemente cerrada con la de Bella mientras, uno por uno, mi familia ofrecía sinopsis breves acerca de ellos mismos para informarla. Había oído todas sus historias antes, y así que pude concentrarme más en Bella que en las historias.

Ella era una mujer fascinante. Su gran interés y curiosidad en esta posible situación peligrosa, ella era el combustible detrás de las llamas de su ingenuidad infantil acerca del mundo. Ella era delicada, y parecía que aprendía muy rápido: ya estaba comenzando a sentirse más cómoda aquí.

El primer fiasco de su ropa interior privado había servido para romper la tensión que, probablemente, no podía percibir. Jasper había mantenido la tensión en la sala, baja, de antemano, pero su comentario inocente simplemente alejó todas las preocupaciones innecesarias.

Otra preocupación que había surgido una vez que la historia de Bella había sido terminada – una preocupación acerca de Bella, de ella misma. La simpatía parecía emanar en olas desde sus pensamientos y sus emociones actuales. Supe entonces, que lo más probable era que Bella se iba a quedar con nosotros por un largo tiempo.

La casa Cullen – Isabella Marie Swan

Edward me había ayudado a contar mi historia a su familia, y a cambio, ellos me contaron la suya. El conocimiento que brotaba en mi mente era sorprendentemente soportable: había esperado que fuera demasiado por tomar, después de todos los años que pasé yo sola.

En cambio, era insaciable. Tenía hambre por más – no necesariamente las historias de estas personas amables, sino de más, sólo para escuchar palabras. Las palabras de cualquier tipo, no importa cómo se dirigieran, se estaban convirtiendo rápidamente en una adicción para mí.

Y cuanto más me enteraba de la familia Cullen, más interesante se convertían. Empecé a desear que pudiera quedarme aquí, empecé a querer estar con ellos. Había algo tan completamente atractivo acerca de sus vidas que hizo que quisiera quedarme

Edward escuchó mis deseos, por supuesto, y para mi sorpresa, parecía feliz de que yo quisiera quedarme. Inmediatamente transmitió mi mensaje y de la familia respondió con un entusiasmo similar. ¿Se habían enamorado de mí tanto como yo de ellos? Sólo pude sentir esperanza.

Al final, me apartaron de una conversación general, cuando Alice saltó ansiosamente delante de mí, extendiendo una mano en señal de bienvenida. Ella quería mostrarme la casa: Jalé a Edward junto a mí a la vez que la joven bajita y hermosa, me guiaba en un recorrido.

El interior era hermoso y me sentí muy cómoda allí; caminando por las habitaciones con Alice como mi no-oficial guía turístico. Edward ofreció su propio comentario constantemente, tanto en voz alta con sonidos vocales como en la intimidad de mi propia mente.

Al final de la gira por el resto de la casa, me llevaron de nuevo a la primera planta y dentro de otra habitación. Durante nuestra ausencia, habían aparecido unos rectángulos extraños e dispersos, en lo que Edward llamó una "mesa". Y también llamó a los rectángulos "libros".

Pronto aprendí lo que eran, y lo que la familia tenía previsto para mí

Ellos no querían cargar a Edward con ser mis oídos y boca – y yo tenía sentimientos similares. Jasper y Carlisle habían salido de la casa mientras estaba en el recorrido, mientras que Esme y Rosalie se habían ido en algún lugar diferente.

No me había dado cuenta de que la ausencia de sus pensamientos significaba que no estaban dentro de la casa. Yo había pensado simplemente que estaban fuera de alcance, como las cosas que podían estar fuera del alcance de mis dedos cuando los presionaba contra el suelo.

Ahora me daba cuenta de que era porque se habían ido. Había estado a solas con Edward y Alice durante el lento caminar a través de todas las habitaciones de la casa. La noticia fue sorprendente, pero rápidamente dejé volar mi mente cuando me di cuenta de que los libros eran para mí.

Con Edward a mi lado, estaba sentada a la mesa con la amplia gama de libros frente a mí. Carlisle los había arreglado en ordenadas pilas y Jasper estaba a mi otro lado, listo para empezar – si yo estaba dispuesta, insistió. Por supuesto que estaba preparada: quería aprender.

Empezaron a explicarme lo que íbamos a hacer. Edward les había explicado sobre mi memoria, cómo parecía recordar las cosas de nuevo una vez que las hubiera visto, y cómo a veces me sabía las cosas sin saber cómo ni por qué.

Habían decidido que su primera tarea sería la de enseñarme a leer. Carlisle pensó que si sabía leer y escribir, automáticamente ganaría una cantidad limitada de libertad para mí. Y la lectura era una destreza importante para las personas en el mundo de hoy: había mucho que leer.

Eso era evidente por la cantidad de libros colocados en frente de mí. Mi estómago se retorció, incómodo: ¿y si no podía hacerlo? ¿Qué pasa si no me acordaba de nada? Un gran libro llamado "diccionario" estaba en la mano de Jasper, y era con el que íbamos a empezar. ¿Qué pasa si no puedo hacerlo?

Mis temores fueron aplacados rápidamente.

Jasper y Edward fueron a través de las palabras conmigo, me ayudaron a saber lo que decían. La recitación mental de Edward parecía abrir algo en mi mente, y antes de darme cuenta, estaba pasando las páginas, más rápido y más rápido.

Conocía esas palabras. Sabía lo que querían decir, lo que decían y dónde. Cada pequeña letra era clara e vívida en mi mente. ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado leer? La palabra escrita era una de mis cosas favoritas para estudiar – una vez. Hace mucho tiempo.

_Esa es otra cosa que puedes recordar que no puedes explicar._ Las palabras de Edward eran suaves como una pluma contra mi mente. _Me alegro que hayas recuperado algo que, obviamente, era muy especial._

Le miré a los ojos, agradecida y contenta: el diccionario terminado fue cerrado por debajo de mi mano libre. La sinceridad de sus palabras resonaban en cada una: le sonreí ampliamente. _Gracias. Estoy muy contenta, también_.

Después de saber que podía leer, Carlisle consiguió un pequeño e agradable, cuaderno grueso para mí, junto con un bolígrafo. No estaban en un estilo que, vagamente – y no claramente –, los recordaba, pero no eran totalmente ajenas a mí. Podía usarlos.

Los probé, escribiendo "Gracias" lo mejor que pude. Apenas recordaba cómo formar las letras por mí misma, pero esa habilidad volvió a mí, también. Edward tomó nota de la calidad de mi escritura caligráfica: ayudó a determinar el tiempo del que venía. Tenía curiosidad, al instante, acerca de lo que mis pequeños hábitos podía decirles.

Pero no habían terminado de enseñarme todavía. Jasper había encontrado algunos libros más que él pensó que yo podría encontrar de uso, una vez que hube dominado la lectura y la escritura. Abrí las páginas de la primera para encontrar esquemas de lenguaje de signos.

Esto me ofrecían aún más libertad que la escritura y la lectura. Con entusiasmo, examiné las páginas del libro frente a mí – y al igual que con el diccionario regular, fragmentos de conocimiento volvió flotando en mi memoria.

_Sabía esto antes. Lo aprendí cuando era humana._ Levanté mi mano en frente de mi cara, mirándola. En mi mente, pude ver lo que parecían ser mis dedos, deletreando en una forma fantasmal, en contra de la realidad de mi vista actual.

Edward fue testigo de lo que vi en mi mente, el flash de mi propia mano antes de que se fuera de nuevo. _Veo – vi, supongo. __¿Cuánto sabes? __Inténtalo. A ver si me puedes decir algo, aunque no lo entienda._

No podía rechazar su petición. Armándome de valor a mí misma, deslicé mi mano fuera de su alcance. El mundo que me rodeaba, al instante se volvió en quieto e silencioso. Me moví incómoda en la silla – tendría que acostumbrarme a volver a caer en el silencio de mi mundo.

En cuanto a Edward, pensé por un momento, concentrándome en lo que quería decirle. Finalmente, me decidí por algo.

El gesticular tardó unos momentos mientras esperaba pacientemente a que las señales de mi cerebro llegaran a mis manos. Después de un largo minuto, me encontré gesticulando meticulosamente "Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí", poniendo en él, su nombre, "Edward". Tendría que acortar que más adelante, crear un símbolo de su nombre: por el momento, tuve que usar el deletreo.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro cuando dejé caer mis manos en mi regazo, demostrando que mi mensaje estaba completo. Me tendió la mano, y la mía voló con una mente propia para apretarse contra ella.

_¿Qué me dijiste?_ Edward preguntó, curioso.

_Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Edward._ Repetí, palabra por palabra, en mi cabeza. _Has hecho mucho, y sé que su familia quiere ayudarme mucho. __Casi no puedo creerlo. __Sois tan amables conmigo._

Por alguna razón, empezó a sacudir la cabeza, sonriendo para sí mismo. "Eres bienvenida aquí durante tanto tiempo como quieras. Queremos ayudarte, Bella." _No hay necesidad de darme las gracias por hacer algo que quiero hacer._

_Pero yo lo agradezco. Mucho, mucho_, le respondí. Mirando hacia abajo en el libro delante de mí, cerré con la mano libre. _¿Puedes decirle a Jasper y Carlisle, que creo que tendré que ponerme al día todo lo que sé de eso? Eso va a tardar un poco._

_Por supuesto._ "Bella tendrá que revisar los signos unas cuantas veces más para recordarlo plenamente, pero puede recordar la mayor parte de cómo gesticular." Él transmitió mi mensaje inmediatamente, a la vez que miré a los ojos a Jasper primero, y luego Carlisle.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza, por supuesto, y yo podía oír el alivio en sus pensamientos. Se alegraron de que ya pudiera alcanzar mucha más libertad y que no me llevaría mucho tiempo para aprender. No era que querían que me fuera: era que querían que yo fuera capaz de permanecer en mi propio pie, y por Edward, para que no sintiera la carga de ser mis oídos y boca.

Como era un sentimiento compartido, brillaba bajo su orgullo por los recuerdos que había recuperado. Sólo había estado con los Cullen por unas horas y ya estaba más estabilizada, y sabía más de lo que había sabido en años.

Edward y yo fuimos directamente de la sesión de estudio de Carlisle y Jasper a Rosalie, Esme y la explosión de actividad de Alice. Rosalie tuvo a Emmett llevando las cosas arriba y abajo de las escaleras, mientras Alice y Esme discutían las telas y alfombras.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando y me quedé mirando, perpleja, como Alice y Rosalie se precipitaban por mí, pensando en algún 'armario' que tenían que obtener. A mi lado, 'escuché' a Edward suspirar. "¿No les parecen que Bella merece un poco de elección acerca de su habitación?"

_¿Mi habitación? ¿Qué quieres decir, mi habitación? __Yo no tengo una habitación_. Sin embargo, una molesta sensación de tirón en la parte trasera de mi mente – me acordé de nuestro tour de la casa.

Alice me había estado observando con mucho interés por algo... y había una habitación justo al lado de la de Edward en la que me había quedado más tiempo, por la vista, era impresionante y hermosa. Había envidiado su habitación, pues tenía el mismo paisaje fuera de su ventana.

Mi presentimiento fue confirmado. Edward se echó a reír a mi lado y me lanzó una mirada. _Sí, tu habitación. Alice se dio cuenta de lo enamorada que quedaste de ésta, así que ella siente que te dio una elección ya. Sin embargo, te hubiéramos dado un lugar para quedarte, incluso si no hubieras demostrado interés en ninguno de ellos. __  
_  
_Pero ¿por qué haces eso? __Sólo soy una invitada en tu casa. _Sus siguientes palabras me sorprendieron, y sus ojos eran oscuros y serios.

_Puedes ser una huésped – o podrías terminar uniéndote a nuestra familia. No creas que no te queremos aquí, Bella. Ya eres como una hermana para Alice, Rosalie te ha tomado cariño, Esme va a ser una gallina _**(N/T: se refiere a que sería como su mamá – gallina – jeje**_**)**__... y Emmett y Jasper tienen curiosidad; Carlisle quiere asegurarse de que estás a salvo y que puedes controlarte a ti misma si quieres saber cómo... Estás convirtiendo lentamente en una parte de esta familia. Y estamos felices por ello._

Sólo podía mirarle boquiabierta, por sus palabras. Había verdad absoluta en su tono y sus ojos, pero apenas podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Yo sabía que me hacía sentir – abrumada y conmovida, más allá de las palabras.

Él me dio una sonrisa tímida. _No tienes que decidir ahora. Como dije, eres más que bienvenida a quedarte con nosotros durante tanto tiempo como quieras. Este día se ha vuelto cada vez más y más largo para ti, lo sé, y debe ser mucho para asimilar en este momento... __  
_  
_Oh, no, no es demasiado. _Sacudí la cabeza. _Por alguna razón, mi cabeza no da vueltas de todo lo que he asimilado y recordado hoy, aunque me siento como debería ser. Yo... creo que me quedaré contigo por un tiempo. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría suceder en el futuro? Por ahora, sin embargo, yo... yo quiero quedarme aquí. Me gusta estar aquí._

_Bien. __Me alegro._ Edward me sonrió alegremente, antes de volver su mirada hacia el bullicio **(NT: de pensamientos)** que ahora se reducía a Esme y Emmett. Alice y Rosalie se habían marchado mientras estábamos hablando del uno al otro. _Alice. Dejó que me distrajeras para que pudiera hacer una escapada._

Alcé una ceja a la vez que él movió la cabeza y rodó los ojos, obviamente pensando para sí mismo. No pude dejar de ser curiosa. _¿Escapar__? ¿Qué hicieron que corrieran para conseguirlo?_

_Las cosas de tu habitación – cortinas, alfombras, pintura y otros elementos esenciales... Supongo que tienes la suerte de que me las arreglé para que accedieran a conseguir sólo lo básico de ropa cuando ella salió corriendo a coger algo para ti. _Tiró suavemente el borde de mi blusa – otra palabra que había recordado – y sonrió. _Ella quería comprarte un armario completo._

_Oh... no me habría importado, ya sabes. No sé mucho acerca de estos nuevos estilos – que son tan extraños_.

_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Sin embargo, creo que podrías querer ir con Alice. Sería una buena práctica para ti – lo que me recuerda. Tú cazas seres humanos y animales, como me dijiste, ¿correcto? __  
_  
Podría decir por su tono de voz, que ésta se estaba convirtiendo en una conversación seria. Empecé a dirigir el camino hacia el sofá más cercano a nosotros. _Sí, lo hago. __¿Por qué? __¿Es eso un problema?_ Se sentó a mi lado, con sus orbes color topacio mirando a través de sus pestañas para encontrarse con mis ojos.

_Bueno... sí. Nosotros sólo cazamos animales. La manada, los hombres lobo con los que corrías antes de estar con nosotros, – hemos hecho un tratado con ellos hace muchos años, la última vez que vinimos a través del área. Acordamos que sólo cazaríamos animales, que los seres humanos en esta área estaban a salvo de nosotros._

Vi inmediatamente el problema. _Oh – me quedaré con los animales, también, entonces. __No quiero destruir el tratado__._

_Es más que sobre el tratado. Bella... todos hemos decidido tomar exclusivamente de animales. Se trata más de una elección personal, que el tratado, que fue construido como medida de seguridad para los Quileutes, que no les haría daño._

_Si deseo permanecer con tu familia, tendré que aprender a mantenerme en control, ¿no? Voy a tener que dejar de beber de los seres humanos por completo._ Pensé por un largo rato, haciendo caso omiso de Edward por una vez.

Sería difícil, y tomaría mucho tiempo. Tendría que luchar contra mí misma aún más duro a cuando estaba cerca de los seres humanos – y tenía la sensación de que los Cullen se acercaron a los seres humanos, y no como comida. ¿Puedo hacer esto?

No, la cuestión no era «si puedo» - era «si quería».

Recordé todas las caras de los que había cobrado la vida. Recordé de la forma en la que me miraban cuando se daban cuenta que iba a matarlos, la forma en la que me miraban justo antes de arrancarles sus gargantas y causaba su muerte. Era horrible. No me gustaba, no importaba lo mucho que me gustaba el sabor de la sangre.

Girando la cabeza hacia un lado, miré a los ojos dorado brillante de Edward. No quería decepcionar a él al elegir mantener mi dieta – pero no sólo lo iba a decepcionarle. También me iba a decepcionar a mí misma: alejarme del estilo de vida de esta familia era como un cuchillo en mi corazón.

_¿Estás segura? No deberías de sentirte como que estás obligada a hacerlo. ¿Mencioné esto antes de tiempo?_ Él estaba preocupado por mí – pero no debía de estarlo.

Él no había dicho nada "demasiado pronto": era mejor para mí ahora que sabía, en vez de saberlo más tarde, el camino más difícil. Y era mi elección_. __Por supuesto que lo estoy. __Esta es mi elección, ya sabes. Creo que esto es algo que debo hacer. __Tengo que hacerlo. Pero... ¿me pueden ayudar? N__o puedo hacerlo sola._

_Are 8o usure? You shouldn__'t feel like you have to. Did I mention this too soon?_ He was worried about me – but he didn't need to be.

Edward sonrió dulcemente, sus ojos me aseguraron, incluso antes de que su pensamiento lo hiciera. _Por supuesto que sí._

_

* * *

  
_

**Hoy… sí no les pediré disculpas, que ya parece que soy una excusona xD. Sólo les diré que ya tengo una buena parte del siguiente capítulo traducido lo que puede hacer que actualice más rápido aunque no os prometo nada, ya hay demasiadas promesas de actualización rotas, desgraciadamente =/. **

**Me temo que el colegio últimamente no me deja respirar, tengo exámenes casi cada semana y claro, tengo que estudiar. O cuando no los tengo, me dejan tareas como para los 365 días… además de que no he dormido bien últimamente y he estado muy estresada. Por esa razón, dejé Forever Bound en hiatus. **

**No hay ningún A/N que valga la pena en este capítulo así que paso. Sólo les digo que espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews! :) Nos vemoss!**

**The Blue Hour **


	9. Limitada

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y tampoco la historia me pertenece. Es de BlueSea14. Yo sólo me divierto traduciéndolo (con el permiso de la autora, por supuesto). **Pero soy dueña del DVD de New Moon, edición 2 discos y puedo usarlo cuando quiera :) **

_Hear No Evil:_ http: // www. fanfiction. net / s / 3595610 / 1 / Hear_No_Evil

* * *

"Bueno, esta lloviendo fluidamente cuando estas solo afuera…  
... Si parece que me estoy riendo, en realidad solo pido salir"

** The Sharpest Lives – My Chemical Romance**

**

* * *

  
**

Capítulo 8 – Limitada

* * *

Forks, Washington – Isabella Marie Swan

Edward definitivamente me ayudó más en mi lucha por llevar mi dieta bajo control.

La familia Cullen entera estuvo a la altura también. Todos estaban allí para mí en sus propias maneras. Carlisle me dio instrucción; Esme me dio consuelo maternal; Emmett hacían bromas cada vez que podía; Alice, siempre exuberante allí; Jasper ofreció apoyo silencioso y comprensión acerca de mi situación; Rosalie me ofreció maneras de escapar de pensar en ello.

Y sin embargo, Edward... Edward hizo la mayor parte a diferencia. Él no ofreció ninguna de las cosas que lo hicieron los otros Cullen, como cada uno de ellos ofreció su propia forma de apoyo para mí, porque él lo entendía. Él, real y verdaderamente, entendía exactamente lo que fue lo que se me hacía difícil para mí, como he tenido problemas para controlar e contener mi sed. Y él salía solucionar el problema por mí, o para aliviar el estrés, al saber exactamente lo que era.

Estaba muy agradecida por su apoyo, mientras trabajaba con esfuerzo continuo para mantenerme a mí, y mis instintos, bajo control. Si no hubiera tenido a Edward, no sabría lo que yo hubiera hecho. En realidad, tenía una ligera idea – sin él, yo aún estaría sola. En el mundo, enfrentando a la eternidad por mí misma.

Estaba más agradecida a él, más de lo que él sabría, porque me había llevado a la familia, en un mundo nuevo, con un simple toque. Eso era todo lo que había tomado en mi vida para cambiar por completo, y lo apreciaba más de lo que podía contar.

Edward y su familia me habían tomado bajo su ala mucho más rápido de lo que creía posible, desde esa conversación inicial sobre "mi" habitación. Alice y Rosalie habían regresado con una buena selección de cosas para la habitación que iba a tener como la mía.

Esta vez, Edward me proporcionó los nombres reales de las cosas. Mi vocabulario parecía ampliarse un poco más con cada segundo que pasaba con él. Alice, con impaciencia, flotaba a nuestro alrededor, lanzando pequeños comentarios, mientras Rosalie explicaba lo que había escogido para mí. Y me quedé asombrada cuando vi el resultado final.

Mi habitación estaba hecha en tonos a juego con el resto de la casa. La alfombra era la misma que la de la habitación de Edward, que me gustó mucho – de color oro, gruesa, suave e esponjosa. Las paredes estaban pintadas con pintura de color crema, y Alice tuvo una explosión al pintar con plantillas, diseños intrincados en negro a lo largo de los bordes de cada pared, hasta el techo.

Las dos hermanas también me habían elegido un sillón reclinador muy agradable, en un color burdeos profundo que no hacía pensar en «sangre, sino más bien en «vino», por alguna razón. Se veía muy tradicional, el tejido acolchado parecía, en cierto modo, tener un respaldo alto, y enmarcado con una madera oscura. Las cortinas eran finas y doradas, colgando del techo por delante de la ventana y caían artísticamente para enmarcar la escena.

Mi parte favorita de la habitación era la estantería, que estaba al otro lado de la silla contra la pared opuesta. Estaba hecha de madera oscura que coincidía con el sillón. El diccionario y los libros en lenguaje de señas fueron los primeros que puse. También tenía una mesa de madera a juego, baja y elegante, enfrente del sillón.

Cuando vi la habitación, me quedé congelada, en estado de shock por un momento. Era hermosa, y me encantó, y yo no sabía cómo expresar lo mucho que significaba para mí. Me sorprendí cuando volé del lado de Edward y lancé mis brazos alrededor de Rosalie y Alice. El absoluto silencio me inquietaba, pero no podía dejar de sonreír y me aferré a ellos por un rato más antes de dejarlas ir y regresar a él. Habían hecho tanto por mí, pero había aún más que estaba por venir.

Había un escritorio de madera al lado de la estantería. Después de unos días, Carlisle entró con una laptop para mí, de la cual Edward me había explicado las funciones y el uso de ella, y me ayudó a prenderla y a usarla. El avance tecnológico me asombró.

En el transcurso de varios días, mi estantería comenzó a llenarse de libros, cortesía de Jasper. También había descubierto las compras en línea – con la ayuda de Edward y una tarjeta de crédito – y fue capaz de comprarme libros para mí misma; en su mayoría, eran clásicos. Ese tipo de compras fueron muy, muy bienvenidas, mientras que yo aún no pudiera realmente entrar en la sociedad humana, luchando seriamente para no masacrar a la gente.

La forma en la que sonreían cuando habían hecho algo para ayudarme, era sorprendente. Les encantaba, y aunque me hizo sentir culpable, me encantó la forma en que la que me prestaban tanta atención. La soledad residual hizo que fuera absolutamente celestial tener a tanta gente a mi alrededor, especialmente cuando se divertían y simplemente me incluían. Tuve la sensación de que era tímida en mi antigua vida, porque la atención continua era desconcertante.

Pero estaba abrumada cuando ellos empezaron a aprender el lenguaje de signos por mí. Varios diccionarios de la lengua aparecieron alrededor de la casa, y me encontré teniendo que soltar la mano de Edward más y más a menudo con el fin de poder responder, por mí misma.

Cada vez que comenzaban a 'hablar' en lenguaje de señas en lugar de usar a Edward como traductor, me hacían sonreír. El sentimiento de culpa por usar a Edward tanto estaba disminuyendo, ahora que realmente no lo necesitaba, aunque Edward me aseguró que no era un problema en absoluto.

La parte más extraña de ello era dejar la seguridad de la audición a través de Edward, pero me encantó poder hablar por mi cuenta. Fue una experiencia liberadora, y recordé más a la vez que mis nuevos 'hermanos' y 'padres' aprendían los signos. Y si no podía recordar, mi bloc de papel y lápiz me venían muy bien.

Usando el deletreo, empecé a formar los nombres en signos de los Cullen. Era más fácil que deletrear el nombre completo, por lo que los acorté a una letra y, con lo que sabía acerca de cada uno de ellos, se convertían en símbolos.

Alice se convirtió en la letra «a», descendiendo en un pequeño arco cerca de mi cara, trazando mis labios – como una sonrisa, la cual era una compañera casi constante en su cara.

Jasper se convirtió en una «j». Después de deletrear esa letra, abría mis manos como si estuviera sosteniendo un libro, abriéndolas y cerrándolas.

El nombre de Rosalie fue el más complicado. Al final, deletreé una «r» y llevaba la mano en un círculo, para formar el neumático de un coche.

Emmett fue una «e» que se movía en la misma forma que Alice, ya que eran, probablemente, las personas más felices que conociera.

Esme también era una «e», pero para ella, se movía en un círculo – uno representando el amor sin fin que ella tenía para sus hijos. **(Awww, qué tierno :D )**

Carlisle era una «c», a la altura de la frente. Me acordé de que los signos masculinos se hacían generalmente por la frente, y en el signo de "padre" incluía golpearla. **(N/T: por si os interesa, en el ASL – American Sign Language o Lenguaje de Signos Americano –, la seña de "papá" es: con la mano extendida, se golpea la frente con el pulgar, de allí la seña de Carlisle (; )**

La de Edward también fue difícil para mí. Su nombre se convirtió en una «e», la cual mantenía cerca de mi corazón porque significaba mucho para mí, porque él había hecho tanto por mí y estaba haciendo cada día más.

La expresión de su cara mientras le mostraba cada uno de los nombres de los otros y ofrecía una explicación, era una de diversión, y se rió un par de veces. Pero cuando le dije el significado de su seña, se sintió tan conmovido por ella, por lo que yo sentía hacia su bondad.

Ese pequeño vistazo del funcionamiento real de su mente también me mostró una imagen más clara de él. No parecía darse cuenta de que me sentía tan fuerte hacia él porque había estado aquí por mí desde el comienzo de esta nueva e extraña aventura, y estuvo allí, cada segundo del día. No entendía por qué él no podía ver eso, por supuesto que él significaba mucho para mí.

Lo dejé pasar, sin embargo. Edward se retiró por un minuto, antes de regresar con una señal para mí. Una «b», cerca de su corazón. Él me explicó que significaba mucho para su familia, también, y que yo era un miembro de su familia. Y entonces comprendí cómo había le había tocado que significara mucho para mí. **(ya lloro… qué lindo el significado de esas 2 señas y esos dos también… y ya me callaré)**

Ellos aprendieron muy rápido, y pronto fui capaz de comunicarme fácilmente con cada uno de ellos. A veces era más fácil escribir las cosas, sobre todo si se trataba de una larga explicación. No me importaba, tampoco.

Pero todavía pasaba mucho tiempo con Edward, ya fuera mejorando de mi control, o simplemente hablando. Mi apetito todavía era insaciable en aprender cualquier cosa, y Edward era un blanco fácil para mis preguntas. Siempre era muy fácil y rápido para mí el hacer llegar mis palabras a él, y las suyas a mí.

Nos entendíamos muy bien. Tuve la idea de que era porque nuestras mentes estaban tan cerca de la otra cada vez que hablábamos en la intimidad de nuestras cabezas. Él estuvo de acuerdo.

Mis manos hipersensibles habían sido probadas después de unos días con ellos, y resultó que podía intervenir en las habilidades de Alice y Jasper. Carlisle pensó que mis manos estaban de alguna manera, sensibles antes de mi cambio, y se volvieron aún más, a un nivel sobrenatural después de mi transformación.

Finalmente, Carlisle me consideró lo suficientemente fuerte como para tomar el riesgo de aventurarme en el mundo de los humanos – con al menos un miembro de mi familia, por supuesto. La esperanza era que, con el tiempo, yo sería capaz de vivir como el resto de mis hermanos y hermanas – incluso poder ir a la escuela. El concepto de escuela era emocionante para mí; mis hermanos pensaban que yo era muy extraña, pero entonces otra vez, aceptaron que yo no había ido al instituto varias veces antes.

Esta primera aventura en el mundo humano era también la primera vez que alguno de los humanos de Forks me vería. Mi esperanza era que yo sería capaz de controlarme a mí misma lo suficiente como para ir a la escuela en el otoño, que estaba a sólo un mes de distancia.

Carlisle me dijo que debería de haberme tomado un poco más de tiempo para encontrar el control, pero pensaba que mi extraña dieta en los últimos años había hecho que fuera más fácil abstenerme. Había entrenado mi cuerpo para que funcionara en cualquier fuente de combustible durante meses a la vez, y ahora parecía que mi cuerpo estaba preparando para otra racha de los animales. Que sería mucho más difícil más tarde, cuando mi cuerpo se enterara de que no estaba tomando un breve descanso de sangre humana.

Con todo, estaba muy ansiosa encabezar hacia el pequeño pueblo de Forks. Tuve la confianza de que podía manejar mis instintos, y estaba ansiosa por ver más de las pequeñas cosas que nunca había visto antes, al menos no desde el interior. Llas tiendas sonaban interesantes desde la perspectiva de Alice, y siempre estaba ansiosa de ver cosas nuevas.

Alice me obligó a llevar un par de pantalones vaqueros ajustados e incómodos y una blusa sin mangas, por alguna extraña razón que sólo ella conocía. Hacía calor fuera en el día que fuimos a la ciudad, sabía que era extraño por ser Forks. Pero es verano, que al parecer, lo explicaba todo. No necesitaba las gafas de sol, porque mis ojos se habían vuelto más dorados que rojos y sólo un indicio del color anterior.

Estaba nerviosa en el coche, camino a la ciudad. Sólo Alice, Rosalie y Edward me iban a acompañar en nuestra primera excursión, a pesar de Emmett y Jasper también salieron de la casa – pero partieron hacia otro lugar: Port Angeles. Carlisle y Esme estaban pasando el día juntos, en casa.

Edward no me tocó todo el trayecto, ya que estaba tratando de que me acostumbrara a la idea de no tenerlo a mi alrededor constantemente. Quería que fuera capaz de tener la libertad de movimiento por mí misma, que no se sintiera obligado a estar cerca mío. A pesar de que me molestó perder el nuevo sentido de «escuchar», lo tenía que hacer por él.

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad, me di cuenta inmediatamente de que ojos parecían seguir el coche. Había mucha gente fuera de casa; Alice dijo que era debido al clima inusualmente cálido, incluso bajo el cielo nublado. Y me habían dicho que los vampiros eran extrañamente atractivos para los humanos: es una de nuestras armas para atraerlos. Iba a ser un rasgo inútil para el resto de mi vida, porque yo no pretendía alimentarme de los humanos nunca más.

Yo estaba muy nerviosa cuando nos estacionamos frente a una tienda. Ya estaba luchando para mantener mi sed bajo control. ¿Cómo iba a estar varias horas entre estas personas?

Edward me echó un vistazo, y tomó mi mano. Me dijo que no tuviera miedo, que él y Rosalie y Alice iban a estar conmigo todo el día. Se asegurarían de que pudiera manejarme a mí misma. Que estaría conmigo.

Y así, me sentí mejor. Asentí y le agradecí; y Alice rebotó fuera de la puerta detrás de mí. Me di cuenta de que ya estaba charlando a una milla por minuto con Rosalie. Antes de que pudiera abrirme la puerta, ella la estaba abriendo para mí. Edward dijo que se calmara justo antes de que me soltara la mano para salir del coche, por él mismo. Y me salí del coche, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de mí.

Inmediatamente me sentí incómoda. Habían demasiados ojos en mí, y en el último mes, los únicos ojos que me miraban eran los de mi familia. La cantidad de gente a nuestro alrededor era abrumadora. Aún más intimidante fue el hecho de que muchos de ellos eran jóvenes, todavía en la escuela: Esperaba que fueran mis futuros compañeros de clase.

Edward puso una mano sobre mi hombro para llamar mi atención, sacándome de mí, mirando todo a mi alrededor en la muy transitada calle. Entonces Rosalie se movió a mi otro lado, sonriendo descaradamente y caminando hacia delante conmigo a su lado. Ella me empujó fuera del alcance de Edward, pero lo sentía siguiéndome, atrás.

Alice se precipitó delante de mí, caminando hacia atrás mientras empezaba a hablarme en señas. Me di cuenta de que había disminuido su velocidad de sus manos, y basé mis respuestas a la misma velocidad que la de ella. Eso debía de ser la velocidad humana era, y se lo pregunté.

Ella se rió y asintió, y señaló a la tienda a la que nos dirigíamos. Entonces comenzó a detallar que estaríamos haciendo, y tuve que mover la cabeza y sacudir mis manos a punto de conseguir su atención, antes de decirle que sólo me mostrara.

Toda la tarde, ella corrió de tienda en tienda, mostrándome las cosas. Todos los extraños estilos, y ropa nueva, y las más extrañas ideas acerca de lo que estaba de moda y lo que no lo estaba, venían de sus dedos. Apenas podía mantenerme al día con el torbellino que ella – y Rosalie – me presentó.

En algunas tiendas, ellas se precipitaron en los vestuarios y me dejé caer en un banco en relieve. Quería aprender, y ver, y explorar, ¡pero Alice podría ser un torbellino a veces! Habíamos estado en todas partes en la pequeña plaza, varios lugares en dos ocasiones en los que volvía a comprar cosas.

Entonces Edward se sentaba junto a mí, hablándome en señas en una conversación que ocupó la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo de espera. Quería poder tomar su mano y escuchar a todo lo que estaba diciendo, pero no era humano, o normal, y no podía hacerlo en instancias públicas.

Para mi sorpresa, fui capaz de controlarme a mí misma. Las acciones de Alice y de Rosalie, me distrajeron, con éxito, de la sangre que latía a mí alrededor en olas pulsantes, a través de los corazones y las personas.

Era difícil controlarme a mí misma. Era difícil mantenerme concentrada en no matar a todos los que estuvieran en nuestro camino. Pero lo logré, y encontré el camino de vuelta a casa muy agradable, porque sabía que me había controlado a mí misma.

En el resto del mes, ese éxito me ayudó a mantener mi atención, y poco a poco, había empezado a adentrarme en el mundo humano con mis hermanos, cada vez más y más. Me estaba convirtiendo en una cara conocida en Forks.

La historia era que yo era la más nueva de los hermanos Cullen, en ser adoptada, que, en cierto modo, era cierto. Era sorda y lo había sido desde mi nacimiento, y utilizaba el lenguaje de señas para comunicarme, que también era muy cierto. Y yo iba a ir con los Cullen a la escuela secundaria en el próximo año, lo cual me encantó descubrir que, en efecto, era cierto.

Trabajé lo más duro para mantenerme bajo estricto control, y muy pronto, era el amanecer de mi primer día de escuela.

* * *

**Y bien? Esa es la actualización más rápida que jamás haya hecho :) Y espero que les haya gustado!!! A mi se me hace muy tierno este capítulo, como lo de las señas y también cómo ayuda Eddie a Bella, aww… **

**A/N: Gracias por leer… **

**xDD. Miren, les tengo una propuesta… bueno, son 2 en realidad: 1. como pueden ver, cuando Bella contó cuál era la seña de Carlisle, les dejé una notita explicando cómo era en el ASL (por si no recuerdan, repito: American Sign Language o Lenguaje de Señas Americano) la seña de "padre". Yo sé lenguaje de señas muy bien y por ello les pregunto: quieren que, cuando Bella explique una seña, les explique más detalladamente cómo es??**

**Y 2. Si llegamos a los 92 reviews, actualizaré antes del jueves de la otra semana! Actualizaría esta semana pero mañana me voy de viaje de Semana Santa y regreso hasta el sábado así que… Y si no me dejan esta cantidad de reviews, bueno, no importa, actualizaré de todos modos pero éstos serían un incentivo para actualizar más rápido ;) Vamos chicas, son 8 reviews!! qué tan difícil puede ser?**

**Reviews porque actualicé más rápido y para que siga así****! :)**

**Nos leemos**

**The Blue Hour **


	10. Entrando

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y tampoco la historia me pertenece. Es de BlueSea14. Yo sólo me divierto traduciéndolo (con el permiso de la autora, por supuesto). **Pero soy dueña del DVD de New Moon, edición 2 discos y puedo usarlo cuando quiera :) **

_Hear No Evil:_ http: // www. fanfiction. net / s / 3595610 / 1 / Hear_No_Evil

* * *

**Sólo un par de cosas antes de empezar a leer:**

**N/A: Hice que el carro de Esme fuera un Impala en un tributo a 'Supernatural' (**N/T: es una serie bastante famosa, la de los hermanos Dean y Sam Winchester, que combaten sucesos paranormales. A mi me gusta esa serie)** – sin embargo, no es un Chevy Impala de 1967. Es uno nuevo, probablemente del 2004 o 2005 – porque realmente no podía imaginarme a Esme conduciendo en un carro del '67 y quería incluir un Impala porque estoy obsesionada con Supernatural. Sí :) **

**N/T****: Ah, otra cosa, me disculpo por la bromita que les hice del día de los inocentes, lo siento, no me pude resistir además de que ya rodaba en el suelo de la risa al leer sus reviews xD. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho porque el reírme tanto me hizo bien, me relajó del mega estrés que sentía :D**

**

* * *

  
**

"Bueno, esta lloviendo fluidamente cuando estas solo afuera…  
... Si parece que me estoy riendo, en realidad solo pido salir"

**The Sharpest Lives – My Chemical Romance**

**

* * *

  
**

Capítulo 10 – Entrando

* * *

Forks, Washington – Isabella Marie Swan

Alice fue compasiva conmigo. Ella había elegido la ropa que iba a "permitir" llevar a la escuela, pero yo fui la que tomó la decisión final respecto a mi vestimenta. Tuve que escoger mi ropa de las que estaban delante de mí, colgadas.

El único problema era que no tenía idea de lo que debería de querer usar para mi primer día de clases. ¿Qué pasaba si elegía algo malo, algo que hacía que me destacara aún más?

Llegué a la barrera que separaba la habitación de Edward de la mía, toqué lo más suavemente posible en la pared para poder llamar su atención. Dirigí una mirada perpleja hacia la selección de la ropa delante de mí antes de girarme hacia la puerta – donde, por supuesto, Edward ya estaba parado, en respuesta a mi llamada.

Sus largos pasos lo llevaron a mi lado cuando estiré un brazo delante de mí; en mi cabeza, estaba esperando desesperadamente que Alice no llegara con sus sugerencias. Ya sabía lo que ella quería que me pusiera – algo "halagador" o como quisiera llamarlo. Yo sólo quería algo sencillo.

_¿Sencillo? Bella, ya sabes, Alice estará tan decepcionada contigo. Ella tiene tantas ideas que simplemente le habría encantado obligarte._ Una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios; entonces, movió sus ojos lejos de mí y de las perchas y los cajones. _Los jeans son lo más simple que puedes conseguir. Es posible que quieras usar una de esas blusas y una sudadera encima de ella si deseas estar cómoda._

_Eres un salvavidas, _le dije que antes de tirar de mi mano fuera de la suya para arrancar la ropa y tirarla en mi sillón, y devolverla a su agarre un segundo después. _Probablemente ella habría querido que me pusiera ese horrible abrigo si no fuera por ti – mi asesor de moda personal._

Se rió. _Ese soy yo._ Luego levantó una ceja hacia el abrigo en cuestión, teniendo en cuenta el más mínimo detalle al que me oponía. _Es bastante pequeño, ¿no?_

_¡Sí! __¿Cómo cree ella que me sentiría cómoda en algo como eso – por no mencionar que el escote es demasiado indecente. Incluso esa blusa... _Le dí una mirada dudosa al material de color azul pálido. _¿Está dentro de las pautas de esta sociedad? __¿Es indecente en este período de tiempo? _**(N/T: es que somos 'raros' Bella…)**

_Te sorprenderías de lo que los adultos jóvenes en esta época, creen que son perfectamente aceptables._ Edward rodó los ojos ante su pensamiento, haciendo más difícil no pensar en lo que era "perfectamente aceptable". Tuve unos vistazos dentro de las imágenes en su cabeza y no quería ver nada más, tampoco. _A veces me gustaría estar todavía en el año en el que nací, más que en este tipo de sociedad._

_Estoy empezando a pensar que yo también preferiría eso._ Por otra parte, si yo estuviera todavía en mi tiempo de vida humana, nunca habría conocido a la familia Cullen. _O tal vez no... No puedo imaginar lo que sería mi vida sin ti. __Ya tuve que enfrentarlo una vez: nunca más volvería a hacer eso._

_Créeme, estamos contentos de tenerte._ Sonrió suavemente hacia mí. _Me voy para dejarte que te vistas ahora, si eso está bien._

_Por supuesto – ¿cuándo nos vamos?_

_En unos cinco minutos. Tenemos que inscribirte, lo que significa que tendremos que irnos un poco antes, si queremos evitar todos los problemas que puedan surgir. _Levantó una ceja cuando, inmediatamente, comencé a pensar en todas esas posibilidades. "No te preocupes," murmuró en voz alta.

_No puedo evitarlo. __¿Y si no me dejan estar en clases contigo y Alice? ¿Y si ellos piensan que yo debería estar en un programa especial, sólo por el lenguaje de señas?_ No había duda en mi mente de que podían hacer eso, si querían. La administración de la escuela secundaria tenía el poder de obligarme a tomar clases diferentes, lo que sabía por los pensamientos de Carlisle.

Nos aseguraremos de que no lo hagan. Sus ojos capturaron los míos. _Bella, no quiero que te preocupes por esto: nosotros nos encargaremos de ello. Eres completamente capaz de comprender lo que dicen en clase – puedes leer los labios hasta cierto punto, puedes escribir y leer, puedes utilizar el lenguaje de señas. Yo soy tu arma secreta, si todo lo demás falla. _Sus ojos eran suaves.

Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza. _Tienes razón, lo sé. Voy a calmarme. Muchas gracias, por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí._ Cortándole antes de que él me pudiera decir otra vez que yo no tenía que darle las gracias, le sonreí. _Ve, tengo que vestirme._

_Está bien._ Edward me soltó la mano y salió por la puerta de la habitación, cerrándola tras él.

Tomando una respiración profunda, me dirigí a la ropa y comencé a tirarla de ella a una velocidad terriblemente lenta. Tenía que tener cuidado al controlar mi velocidad y los reflejos de ahora en adelante: el moverme demasiado rápido podría atraer la atención en público, y mi fuerza era suficiente para convertir el diamante en polvo. Tenía que ser muy prudente, sobre todo considerando las herramientas endebles que tendría que utilizar en el aula.

Finalmente, estaba vestida y lista para irme. Me agaché junto a mi silla para recuperar la bolsa que Alice, amablemente, me compró. Era muy bonita, en realidad, una mochila de cuero negro con un solo compartimiento y una bolsa exterior más pequeña. Era lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran todas mis pertenencias, y se podía estirar más – tenía todo tipo de cadenas y cremalleras que la rodeaba.

Me había sorprendido que Alice me dejara tener las simples comodidades de una bolsa que podía aventar sobre ambos hombros, así mis manos estaban libres. Había pensado, por un momento, que me obligaría a tener uno de esos bolsos horriblemente gigantes para que coincidiera con Rosalie y ella. En su lugar, había pensado de antemano: que iba a necesitar las manos libres sólo para comunicarme. ¿Bolsos de mano? Gracias a Dios, que estaban fuera de la cuestión.

Había una especie de emblema en mi mochila, sin embargo, y Edward no me diría lo que decía – sólo que eso significaba que estaba en el extremo superior de la escala de precios, y eso fue sólo después de que cogiera un pensamiento fugaz en relación con ello. Él ya sabía cómo me sentiría acerca de que tanto dinero se fuera por mí, por una simple bolsa.

Estaba agradecida de que me parecía entender muy bien. Hizo que toda esta experiencia se sintiera mucho menos terrible: iba a ser al menos, una persona a mi lado que me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para ver lo que me molestaba y lo que no lo haría. En esta excursión, Edward representaba seguridad.

Podía sentir ruidos en el aire mientras atravesaba la puerta en zancadas y bajaba las escaleras. Mis zapatos no eran negociables: Alice dijo que los tendría para mí cuando llegara abajo. Le creí: que ella sabría lo que 'mejor combinaría' con mis ropas. Me di cuenta de que podía ser que la dejara ordenar acerca de mi calzado si me negaba que ella me vistiera como a una muñeca.

La familia estaba abajo, dispersa entre las diversas piezas de mobiliario. Carlisle y Jasper estaban uno frente al otro, sus expresiones atrapadas en la gravedad de una sincera discusión – libros, arte, filosofía o medicina, no sabía cuál. Luego leí los labios de Jasper: Shakespeare. Literatura, entonces.

Emmett, Rosalie y Edward se sentaron en otro grupo de sillas sin orden ni concierto, riéndose de algo u otro. Edward no se reía tanto como lo hacía la pareja, sin embargo, y me detuve al pie de la escalera. Mis ojos se quedaron en su cara durante un buen rato, mientras me preguntaba por qué él no parecía tan animado e feliz.

Había algo decididamente cerrado sobre su cara. No estaba allí cuando yo estaba sola con él, o cuando me veía leyendo sus oír sus pensamientos. Pero en comparación a los rostros de sus hermanos, en una conversación sin presiones, pude ver un algo sutil... diferente.

Me hubiera contentado con permanecer allí todo el día, apoyada en la baranda, al pie de la escalera – a excepción por la intervención de Alice. Ella apareció a mi lado, habiendo bajado por las escaleras detrás de mí. En sus manos, tenía un par de botas sorprendentemente familiares.

Cuando las pude ver mejor, me di cuenta de que había cierta elegancia en ellas. Si tuviera que tomar una conjetura, diría que eran de aproximadamente el mismo período de tiempo que yo: mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y las tomé – y un par de cosas hasta la altura de las rodillas y apretadas – calcetas – de Alice. Por lo menos las llamadas calcetas eran bastante fáciles: estaba claro que simplemente no eran tan largas como unas medias normales. Y se colocaron solas sobre mis pantorrillas.

Cuando me levanté de mi asiento en la escalera, con las botas cómodamente puestas en mis pies, le sonreí a Alice de nuevo y le dije en señas, _Gracias._

Ella respondió con una boca, "De nada," acompañada por las señas. Sonreí: Le pregunté a mi familia acerca de incluir las palabras pronunciadas con su seña para que yo pudiera empezar a conectarlas entre sí. Sería un poco más duro en la escuela, el entender, cuando mis profesores tuvieran que hablar a una velocidad normal para el resto de sus estudiantes.

Pero tenía la esperanza de que pudiera, por lo menos, conseguir la esencia de lo que estaba pasando alrededor de mí, si no el cuadro entero. Y yo tendría a mis hermanos conmigo: siempre me lo podían decir mucho más rápido – la palabra escrita podía venir de nuestras manos en una cantidad increíble de tiempo, y para leer, me tardaba meros milisegundos.

Edward se acercó a mí, tendiéndome la mano después de un segundo de vacilación – una vacilación de la que apenas me habría dado cuenta, si no fuera por la sombra que pasó por su rostro. Traté de no pensar en ello al tiempo que me moví hacia delante. _¿Nos vamos?_

_Sí. Carlisle y Esme nos están haciendo salir: ellos tendrán que lidiar con el personal de la oficina por si acaso aparece algo – cosa que es muy probable. __Pero no queremos que te preocupes por eso, Bella, _agregó.Mi preocupación debió de haberse mostrado en mi cara._Ellos se encargaran de eso por ti. __Relájate: tendrás cosas más importantes en las que concentrarte._

_¿Como no matar a nadie?_

_Precisamente. Y no lo harás. __Confía en mí._

_

* * *

  
_

El conducir a la escuela pareció tomar mucho más tiempo de lo debido. Me senté en el asiento delantero del pequeño e primitivo Impala **(N/T: Las que leyeron la A/N del principio del capítulo, sabrán de quién es ese carro… si no lo hicieron, leánla por favor que yo no les diré!)**. Rosalie y Alice iban en el asiento trasero. Los chicos Cullen se habían amontonado en el Mercedes de Carlisle con miradas semejantes al alivio ante la idea de no ir en el coche de Esme.

Me preguntaba por qué. Cierto, Esme no cerraba el gas e corría más rápido que el relámpago, pero cien kilómetros por hora no era algo de lo que burlarse. Podría haber sido la marca del coche: vagamente podría decir que Rosalie y Esme habían tenido una conversación en el curso del todo el camino a la escuela sobre el coche. Alice agregó sus propios comentarios por aquí o allá. Y me quedé allí, sentada y "escuchando" – había algo en las vibraciones de su voz que eran increíblemente relajante.

Sin duda, eso ayudó a tomar mi mente fuera del primer día de instituto **(N/T: sería el nivel de secundaria… creo que en la mayoría de los países, le dicen instituto pero no estoy segura. Al menos, aquí no se usa la palabra instituto)**. Era un manojo de nervios por la mañana antes de mi ducha, y el agua hirviendo sobre mi piel helada había ayudado a calmarme. Jasper podría haber tenido un poco que ver con eso, también.

La parte más preocupante de este día era la idea de que iba a tener que sentarme durante horas con los humanos rodeándome. Esperaba que, con Edward o Alice – o ambos – a mi lado, pudiera mantener mi concentración y control. Pero si me separaban de ellos por la administración de la escuela, esto se volvería diez veces más difícil.

Yo ya tenía una idea del gran acuerdo que iba entre los Cullen y la escuela. Carlisle y Esme me habían inscrito para las clases con documentos falsos – certificado de nacimiento, los antecedentes de la escuela, todos los pinchazos y las vacunas necesarias para este día y la edad – pero fue mi incapacidad lo que fue el mayor problema.

Porque yo era sorda, la escuela quería crear todo un programa específicamente para mí. Carlisle y Esme lucharon para que yo fuera una estudiante normal, tomar clases normales, y estar con mis hermanos para que yo pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando. Ellos proporcionaron una amplia evidencia de mi escritura y mis habilidades en el lenguaje de señas a la escuela: fui un par de veces, demostrando lo que sabía.

La tutoría en velocidad vampírica que tuvo lugar durante el verano, me había preparado: después de todo, mi información señalaba a la escuela que había pasado a través de los grados, desde la preprimaria hasta el décimo grado y me dirigía al junior **(N/T: en el sistema escolar americano, junior equivaldría a quinto bachillerato, esa es la palabra que se usa para este grado en el sistema escolar de Guatemala y sería el último… pero para los otros países, sería el penúltimo grado – onceavo grado –. Espero no haberlas revuelto con mi explicación jeje)** Tenía que saber realmente toda esa información.

Mis profesores eran los mejores. Carlisle, Edward y Jasper, los miembros con la mentalidad más académica de la familia Cullen, me condujeron a través de sesiones de estudio a velocidad vampírica. Había hecho tareas – el dónde se habían ido ellos, era un misterio – y tenía exámenes completos y todo lo demás. La única diferencia era que se trataba de un programa muy rápido.

Teniendo en cuenta el ritmo, era un milagro que hubiera entrado en las clases avanzadas en todo. Mi clase más fuerte era Inglés, con seguridad, pero incluso la más difícil – ciencias – fui superior a lo normal. Esto funcionaría a mi favor, mientras que trataba de entrar en la escuela aquí, en clases con mis hermanos en lugar de algún programa específicamente modificado para mí.

En el viaje entero a la escuela, todavía estaba nerviosa – apenas un poco menos. Puedo hacerme cargo de esto: puedo controlar mis instintos, y puedo salir adelante el día de hoy la escuela con el menor dolor posible si yo seguía mi concentración y mi fuerte enfoque en ello a través del día.

El coche se detuvo suavemente y me di cuenta de que estábamos allí. El Mercedes estaba a nuestro lado, y Emmett, Jasper, Edward y Carlisle estaban de pie en la acera, hablando en voz baja entre ellos acerca de algo.

Me sorprendió la cantidad de estudiantes que ya estaban en la escuela: sabía que no iba a empezar por lo menos, hasta en una hora más. ¿Por qué estaban todos aquí? Entonces me acordé de Edward me decía que Forks tenía curiosidad acerca de los rumores del nuevo miembro de la familia Cullen. Ellos estaban aquí sólo para rumorear. Suspiré pesadamente, tomando una respiración profunda y tratando de ignorar el burlón cosquilleo en la garganta por el tenue aroma de la sangre humana.

El coche se sacudió cuando mis hermanas abrieron sus puertas de coche para salir, y con retraso, me di cuenta de que Esme también estaba ya a medio camino de la puerta. Con dedos temblorosos, alargué la mano y empecé a abrir mi propia puerta. Tuve cuidado, tratando lo más posible de no abollar el débil e frágil metal de la manija de la puerta.

Deslizando las piernas fuera del coche, me quedé helada, respirando el aroma embriagador de la sangre. Estaba a todo mí alrededor, ¡absolutamente en todas partes! ¿Cómo podía mi familia soportarlo? ¿Cómo podían soportar el monstruo que brotaba, tratando de liberarse – de fomentar un alboroto por la sed de sangre? El pararme tomó más fuerza de voluntad de lo que yo pensaba que iba a necesitar, y fue doblemente difícil el contemplar si cerraba de las puertas del coche.

Y después... Edward estaba aquí. Cerró la puerta con una facilidad que me sorprendió mucho, y él me agarró la mano con el pretexto de que tiraba de mí a la acera para estar cerca del resto de mi familia. _No pasa nada, Bella. No respires si es demasiado duro. Relaja los hombros un poco. No te preocupes por lo que puedan pensar de tí – no importa._

_Es tan difícil._ Hubiera gemido si pudiera hablar en voz alta. _¿Por qué no fue así de difícil, cuando estábamos de compras? __¿Y si no me puedo controlar por mucho más tiempo? Edward, tengo miedo, no sé qué hacer si tengo que separarme de ti y de Alice. __¿Qué pasa si tengo que hacerlo?_

Un silencioso movimiento de mano después, Esme se encontraba en mi otro lado, tirando de mí dentro de un abrazo consolador. Sonreí, devolviéndole el gesto, pero se sentía automático. Edward frotó su pulgar sobre mi mano, ofreciendo unas últimas palabras. _Relájate un poco, Bella. Prometemos que__, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo con la escuela. Todo lo que necesitas es concentrarte en tu autocontrol, y sabes que lo tienes. No dejes que esta situación poco familiar haga que pienses que tienes menos control._

Luego soltó mi mano, permitiendo que mis hermanas que se fueran a su lugar: Rosalie me tomó otro lado, y Alice retrocedió con Edward para caminar detrás de mí. Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle abrieron el camino hacia lo que supuse que era el edificio de oficinas principales. Hicimos un gran desfile.

Y varios ojos nos siguieron. Podía decir que el susurro era lo que florecía, sólo porque lo había asumido incluso antes de que llegara. Cotillear. ¿No sabían estas personas que era un pecado? ¿Qué había sucedido con la religión y los valores morales? En este mundo como venía a ver a través de los ojos de mi familia, esta sociedad estaba realmente deficiente en ellos.

Emmett mantuvo la puerta abierta para todos nosotros cuando entramos dentro del edificio grande. Parecía que nos estaban esperando: los humanos adultos se mantenían a nuestro alrededor, algunos en sillas, mientras que otros estaban parados – todos hablando. Se callaron una vez que entramos, con los ojos curiosos, como dardos sobre cada uno de nosotros a la vez, antes de finalmente aterrizar en mí.

Me quedé atrás con mis hermanos cuando Esme y Carlisle se adelantaron para hablar con los desconocidos. Se estrecharon la mano, y las vibraciones llenaron el aire, pero los ojos seguían llegando de nuevo a mí. Fue desconcertante, por decir lo menos, y deseaba que pudiera estar en una habitación separada por completo aunque sólo fuera para que no me miraran mucho.

Mis hermanos trataron de distraerme: surgieron las conversaciones de lenguaje de señas y me incluyeron a propósito: también, eso nos daba a todos un poco más de práctica. Nuestra conversación derivó en todo lo que fuera posible, desde la escuela a la casa para cazar, brevemente. Habíamos ido el día anterior, e íbamos otra vez por lo menos este fin de semana.

Por fin, la mano de Esme estaba en mi hombro y me di la vuelta, con el estómago apretado a la vez que esperaba la decisión de la administración de la escuela de Forks. Su sonrisa triunfal me dijo claramente lo que fue esta decisión, y yo sonreí de vuelta – esta vez, con una sonrisa real.

Carlisle me entregó mi horario: Recibí una segunda hoja de papel, detallando lo que había sido la decisión. Lo que Esme y Carlisle escribieron, me informó que yo iba a estar en todas las clases de Edward – por desgracia, Alice no compartía con él este año. Mis hermanos tenían sus horarios en ese momento, también, y parecían estar comparándolos entre sí.Me alegré de que Edward y yo tuviéramos clases juntos. Mi seguridad, conmigo todo el tiempo: la única persona de esta familia, que podía, al instante, saber que tenía que decirle algo con sólo un simple toque en lugar de tener que gestualizar o a papel y lápiz. Eso me hizo más feliz del arreglo.

Desafortunadamente para mí, sin embargo, había una clase adicional a séptima hora o temprano en la mañana, que yo tendría que tomar. Al menos una vez a la semana, iba a tener que venir, así la escuela podía estar segura de que estaba manteniendo el ritmo de las clases avanzadas. Si estuviera claro que no estaba luchando con sólo un curso en particular, sino también con todo el trabajo avanzado, entonces yo sería trasladada a mi propio programa.

En silencio, me prometí que haría todo lo posible en todo momento y evitar que me hicieran algo como eso a mí.

Además de esa condición, yo estaba obligada a participar en todas las clases ajetreadas, ya que no podían hacer excepciones para mí. Tenía que realizar todo lo habitual – con excepción de las presentaciones orales. Entonces, una mujer que conocía el lenguaje de signos iba a ser llamada y así haría mi presentación. Esto fue sólo un ejemplo de algunas pequeñas excepciones o cambios que debieron hacerse para mí.

_Así como lo esperaba,_ Edward susurró en mi mente mientras, tímidamente, tocó mi mano con la suya con la intención de ver la hoja de las condiciones de trabajo que estaba leyendo. _¿Lo ves? __No había nada de que preocuparse, Bella_.

_Estarás conmigo todo el tiempo. Eso ayuda mucho._ Me entregó la hoja a medida que leía por encima de ella. También sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que Edward me estaría ayudando siempre que fuera necesario para mantenerme al día de mis clases. No era más que ese tipo de hombre. No tenía por qué temer el fracaso y que me eliminaran de las clases avanzadas con él a mi lado.

_Nuestros profesores están en esta sala, te das cuenta._ Edward me dijo cuando me devolvió mi papel. Luego procedió a decir lo mismo en el lenguaje de señas, para hacer más claro que él me estaba diciendo algo.

_¿Lo son?_ Le respondí débilmente, a sabiendas de que si yo fuera humana, definitivamente habría un rubor en mis mejillas. Estos hombres y mujeres – ¿seis de ellos son mis maestros? ¿Estaban presentes en esta reunión? Y... ¿ellos estaban dispuestos a permitirme sus clases? Me sentí abrumada. Jasper envió un pico de calma a través de mí y miré hacia él, afortunadamente.

Eventualmente, todos nos dimos cuenta de que la jornada escolar comenzaría pronto. Carlisle tuvo que regresar al hospital, y Esme tenía que llegar a casa, ella misma. Ellos estarían de regreso después de la escuela a recogernos, y para entonces, no había otra forma para que lo deletrearan para mí – tenían que volver, de todos modos.

Mis hermanos y yo fuimos con ellos de nuevo hacia los dos coches, estacionados al lado del otro. Me di cuenta de que sus coches eran los más limpios, los más puros y de última generación en el estacionamiento. Pequeñas ciudades, coches pequeños, y pequeñas cantidades de dinero: los Cullen sobresalían como una llaga en el pulgar en medio de eso.

Esme me atrajo en un abrazo antes de que llegara en su coche, sonriendo y pronunciando, "Vas a estar bien, Bella." Asentí con la cabeza, mostrándole que creía sus palabras – y sin embargo, mientras sacaba de su lugar de estacionamiento, todavía me sentía insegura. Todavía me sentía abrumada. Y definitivamente, me sentía sofocada por la fuerte presencia de sangre humana.

La mano de Edward rozó la mía de nuevo. No te preocupes tanto. Lo estás haciendo bien hasta el momento, y seguirás así el resto del día.

Sorprendentemente, le creí.

* * *

**Maldición… sé que les había prometido que, si llegaban a los 92 rrs, que actualizaría antes del jueves pero para el jueves, me faltaba aún unos 30 párrafos y podría haberlo terminado para este día si no fuera porque la profesora de Lenguaje – el martes regresé del cole después de Semana Santa u.u –, me dejó toneladas de tareas además de que este día no salgo a las 2 del colegio sino que a las 4:30 así que tuve menos tiempo para hacerlas… además de que el viernes también, tenía TRES exámenes así que fue un día de locos. **

**Ayer traduje un poco más pero me interrumpían a cada rato y al final me harté y lo dejé… bueno, mil disculpas pero que no fue mi culpa, fue la de la profesora de Lenguaje y de mi madre… aún así, actualicé bastante rápido para ser yo xDDD.**

**Les pondré una meta de reviews, igual que la vez pasada pero esta vez, alargaré más el plazo por el colegio (en las próximas dos semanas, tengo al menos un examen todos los días. En fin, los profesores nos quieren matar) y no quiero decepcionarlas :(. Veamos… hay 98 rrs, así que les pido 111 y actualizo antes del.. lunes o martes de la otra semana, les parece?? Son 12 reviews, no es tan difícil dejar esa cantidad, sólo tienen que clickear el que ahora es un globito amarillo :). Ademas de que los reviews son mi droga que me animan a actualizar antes!!! XD**

**Ay, lo siento, para variar un poco, les dejé una A/N de tres mil palabras pero es que no las quiero dejar u.u jajajaaj. Sólo les pregunto qué opinan del capi, si les gustó o no? a mi, personalmente, se me hace súper tierno Edward… quiero un Edward!! T___T**

**Una última cosa: Twitter!!! Desde mediados del año pasado que tengo cuenta pero no me animaba a dejarla hasta ahora así que, las que tengan twitter y me quieran agregar, éste es el mío: twitter . com / PameFrZ (quiten los espacios)**

**Un abrazo y nos leemos!!!**

**The Blue Hour**


	11. Un Día

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y tampoco la historia me pertenece. Es de BlueSea14. Yo sólo me divierto traduciéndolo (con el permiso de la autora, por supuesto). **Pero soy dueña del DVD de New Moon, edición 2 discos y puedo usarlo cuando quiera :) **

_Hear No Evil:_ http: // www. fanfiction. net / s / 3595610 / 1 / Hear_No_Evil

**N/T****: Aquí estoy, puntual como un inglés… u.u / Casi al final del capi, hay un momento BxE bastante intenso. Personalmente, amé traducirlo y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo :). Feliz lectura!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

"… En realidad solo estoy pidiendo dejar esto solo,  
tú estás a tiempo para el espectáculo…  
… He estado de juerga y se nota…"  
**The Sharpest Lives – My Chemical Romance**

**

* * *

  
**

Capítulo 10 – Un Día

* * *

Forks, Washington – Isabella Marie Swan

Sonó el timbre – largo y fuerte – para el almuerzo. Lo pude oír a través de la mente de Edward. Pero me quedé en mi asiento, tensa, esperando hasta que el último de los humanos se hubieran escurrido hacia los vestuarios antes de respirar de nuevo. Habían estado a mí alrededor, detrás de mí, durante la última media hora durante la orientación para Educación Física.

Edward y yo habíamos tomado nuestros asientos en primera fila, esta vez, en vez de los de atrás. En las últimas tres clases, con escritorios y sillas reales, nos habíamos trasladado a los últimos lugares, muy atrás: era más cómodo para mí volver a estar allí en lugar de en el frente, o en el centro de la habitación.

Las gradas se habían llenado con los estudiantes para toda la media hora, y el profesor apurándose a través de las notas tan rápido como pudo antes de que la campana sonara. Por los toques sutiles, breves en la mano de Edward – a una velocidad demasiado rápida para los ojos humanos pudieran ver – me había enterado de que íbamos a tener que soportar estar sentados en el gimnasio por el resto de la semana.

_No será tan malo. Siempre hacen esto en el primer día de clases,_ Edward me informó cuando me tomó la mano. Me aparté de las gradas, permitiéndole que me llevara con el instructor que estaba junto a la puerta del vestuario de chicos, esperando para hablar con nosotros. _Y hoy es un día mínimo ya que es el primer día de clases. Sólo tenemos el almuerzo y dos períodos más para pasar._

_Lo sé. Pero fue tan difícil. __Podía oír a todos los corazones palpitantes, y yo sólo quería probarla._ Sólo un poco. Estaba disgustada conmigo mismo por querer sorber esa tentadora sangre. Tuve que controlarme, controlar mis instintos. Pensando en lo que yo quería no iba a ayudarme.

_Lo estás haciendo muy bien hasta ahora. Es aún más notable que tienes bastante control, considerando que fue este verano cuando comenzaste tratando, conscientemente, de no beber sangre humana. Deberías de estar orgullosa de tus esfuerzos._ Soltó mi mano y movió un poco delante de mí para hablar con el profesor.

El profesor de Educación Física habló con Edward por un momento, y yo me quedé mirando a un lado. Después de una breve conversación, en la que Edward asintió con la cabeza varias veces y parecía tranquilizar al instructor de algo, el hombre finalmente se hizo a un lado y me señaló en la dirección de los vestuarios de chicas.

Les di a ambos, una sonrisa de despedida mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta, sabiendo que me encontraría con Edward fuera del gimnasio. Tan pronto como mi espalda se volvió hacia ellos, sin embargo, mi sonrisa se deslizó fuera de mi cara y me dispuse a entrar a esa habitación más pequeña al lado de la cámara principal.

Edward y yo habíamos tenido que dividirnos con el fin de entrar al gimnasio, porque nos tuvieron usando sólo la puerta de los vestuarios en vez de los grandes en la parte delantera. Había pasado por esta habitación una vez, y no me gustó mucho. Al abrir la puerta, me deslicé en el interior. Estaba vacío: me sentí aliviada y mi sonrisa comenzó a reaparecer.

Cuando entré, yendo a la clase, las chicas humanas se habían apretujado dentro de la habitación almizcleña. El aire resonaba con las vibraciones que se brotaban de sus labios. Ellos se reían y charlaban, cotorreando como un montón de pequeñas gallinas. Sólo, que eran mucho peores que los disparates de las solteronas. Estas chicas, eran meros niños en este mundo a pesar de que, en el tiempo del que se suponía que venía, fueran considerados adultos, pero ellos _actuaban _como niños.

No fue demasiado sorprendente que se les consideraban eso, con sus vestidos obscenos y con sus crueldades infantiles hacia los demás. No necesité escuchar para ver cómo algunas chicas se destacaban: las otras chicas, chicas 'bonitas', reunidas en grupos y observé a una persona solitaria, susurrando detrás de sus manos... Era irritante, por decir lo menos.

Después de mis dos primeros períodos de clase, tenía la certeza de que estas mujeres parecían saber que yo era diferente – y no sólo porque era un vampiro. Mi uso del lenguaje de signos no había sido reservado o sutil cuando le dije a Edward que lo vería dentro del gimnasio, fuera de los vestuarios. Y había hecho un punto al hablarle en lenguaje de señas en todas mis clases: mi discapacidad no iba a ser secreto, así que podía hacerla obvia.

Mi historia fabricada fue relatada al personal humano de la escuela – y probablemente iba a extenderse por toda la ciudad de Forks, si las descripciones de los humanos de Alice y Rosalie eran ciertas.

En cualquier caso, le dijeron a la escuela que era otra hermana Cullen, adoptada. Vine de un pequeño pueblo en la costa opuesta – hacia el norte, por supuesto, para explicar mi piel pálida. Y yo había nacido sorda.

Esta era también la teoría en la que había trabajado Carlisle sobre por qué yo era sorda: yo había nacido así. Desde que la transformación en vampiro, afinaba y mejoraba todo lo relacionado con un humano, él teorizó que nací sin una parte vital en mis dos oídos. Después de todo, el veneno de una transformación vampiro no puede afinar o mejorar lo que ni siquiera está allí.

Estaba agradecida de que ninguna de las mujeres humanas hubieran sentido la necesidad de esperar por mí después de que la campana hubiera sonado. Tan acogedores como los saludos de bienvenida, no quería tener que defenderme ante la curiosidad humana y del olor de la sangre, al mismo tiempo. Había oído ya suficientes preguntas de las mentes de la población estudiantil a través de Edward.

Empujando la puerta de los vestuarios, me encontré casualmente con Edward apoyado contra la pared, esperando por mí. Sonriendo ante su presencia, le cogí la mano. _¿Vamos a comer ahora?_

_Sí,_ me contestó. _La cafetería está por aquí._

El camino hacia el edificio de la cafetería estaba vacío de la mayoría de la población estudiantil de Forks. Cuando llegamos a las puertas, Edward y yo soltamos nuestras manos y él abrió la puerta y me entró, delante de él. Evité asiduamente el encontrarme con los ojos de alguien mientras la mano suave de Edward, en mi hombro, me guiaba en la dirección correcta.

Nos pusimos en la fila del almuerzo y nos movimos a lo largo del mostrador: Edward me empujó delante de él y me obligué. Sólo tomé un par de cosas, sabiendo que no iba a comer mucho. Desde que el día era corto, la hora del almuerzo era también antes de la hora habitual para los humanos. Por lo tanto, no muchos de ellos tenían mucha hambre. Saldríamos con nuestra pequeña cantidad de comida fácilmente hoy.

Cuando me di la vuelta, con mi bandeja equilibrando ligeramente en mis manos, me encontré siendo el centro de atención de muchos ojos. Me dejé revisar las mesas, en busca de los hermanos Cullen. Estaban todos sentados en la misma mesa, en la esquina. Había dos asientos guardados a cada lado de la mesa, uno entre Rosalie y Alice y el otro, entre Emmett y Jasper.

Edward me siguió, detrás de mí, en el camino a la mesa, ofreciendo un apoyo silencioso, incondicional mientras hacía mi camino a través de la habitación. Las vibraciones en el aire se hicieron más suaves a medida que me acercaba, pero podía sentirlas crecer más fuerte cuando habíamos pasado.

Alice sonrió alegremente cuando nos acercamos y levantó las manos para gestualizarme. Siéntate entre Jasper y Emmett, Bella. Ellos estaban sentados en el lado más cercano a la pared, frente al resto de la cafetería. Comprendí en seguida por qué Alice me decía eso: sería más fácil para mí controlarme si estuviera a más distancia de mi 'presa' – no importaba la pequeña cantidad de espacio que fuera realmente.

Asentí con la cabeza para mostrarle que la entendí e caminé alrededor de la mesa. Edward se dirigió hacia el asiento entre Rosalie y Alice. Poniendo mi bandeja sobre la mesa, me deslicé en mi asiento casi al mismo tiempo que Edward.

La reconfortante presencia de Emmett y Jasper en cada lado, me ayudó a sentirme más en control. Ellos me podrían parar si cualquier cosita que causara que mi control se rompiera. Además de la seguridad adicional, sin embargo, su sola presencia era calmante. Me ayudó a saber que todos estaban a mi alrededor, esta gente que ahora es mi familia. Me sentí como si realmente perteneciera.

Rosalie sonrió amablemente y alzó sus manos. ¿Cómo estuvieron tus primeros cuatro períodos de escuela?

Rosalie smiled kindly at me and lifted her hands. How were your first four periods of school?

Bien. Hice una pausa antes de sonreír y añadir: Si tengo que escuchar un chisme más de estos estudiantes, creo que no voy a querer controlar mi sed por más tiempo. No era un tema demasiado sensible como para bromear acerca de él.

Se rieron y sonreí con ellos, incapaz de levantar mi voz a la risa. Supongo que podría ser capaz de hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta que había gritado una vez – esa explosiva primera vez en la que la mano de Edward había tocado la mía –, pero además de esta vez, yo no pensaba que fuera capaz de hablar. Y no sabía cómo, ya sea: lo que mi boca tenía que hacer, lo que mis cuerdas vocales tenían que hacer, nada.

Mis dedos se deslizaron sobre mi comida, apartando el sándwich de pollo que nunca comería, aunque pudiera. No se veía muy apetecible. Dejé que mis ojos siguieran las bocas de los hermanos Cullen, recogiendo las palabras y la conversación general, los vi cambiar de tema en la conversación.

Ellos se aseguraron de incluirme cada vez que estaban discutiendo algo, pero para la mayor parte del almuerzo, fue tranquilo. No había realmente nada de qué hablar aquí. La conversaciones de vampiros, no iban a ser oídas por oídos humanos, y no había ninguna razón para arriesgarse a ser escuchado en la cafetería de una escuela secundaria.

Casualmente, tendí mi mano encima de la mesa para tocar la de Edward, capturando su atención. _¿Cuánto tiempo más queda hasta nuestra próxima clase?_

_Sólo unos minutos más – ¿estás bien? __¿Es demasiado difícil controlarte a ti misma? __Podemos salir de la cafetería si quieres._ Sus preocupados ojos color topacio se bloquearon con los míos cuando devolví mi mano.

¿Podemos salir de la cafetería ahora? ¿O tenemos que esperar hasta que todos terminen de comer? Mi sed me estaba volviendo loca aquí. Era como si mi garganta estuviera en llamas, y no había agua para apagarlas – con excepción de todos los cubos repartidos por la habitación.

Podemos irnos. Me aseguró Edward. Como si ya estuviera lista, Alice se puso en pie, me dirigió una sonrisa y tomando su bandeja en sus pequeñas manos. Rosalie miró entre los tres de nosotros, juntó sus cosas, y volvió la cabeza hacia Emmett. Sus labios se movían, y yo los leí por un segundo hasta que entendí que estaba preguntando si Emmett estaba listo para irse.

Nuestra familia se movieron juntos fuera de la habitación, capturando muchos ojos mientras nos íbamos. Era muy consciente de todos esos ojos, y vi cómo los ojos de las chicas se detenían en los chicos Cullen, mientras que los masculinos, seguían a Alice y Rosalie. No cabía duda de que la mayoría de las chicas estaban mirando Edward, sin embargo: ellas sabían que él era "soltero".

Lo que sabía era que Eduardo estaba simplemente sin una pareja. Y eso era algo mucho más grave que cualquier chica humana pudiera esperar a comprender.

Por lo que había recogido acerca Edward, a través de observaciones y el conocimiento íntimo de sus pensamientos, me decía que mis primeras impresiones de él eran mucho más precisas de lo que podía haberme dado cuenta en ese momento. Él era solitario por naturaleza, y sólo por decisión propia.

No me gustaba su aversión a tener una pareja. Sabía que me sentía mucho mejor con la familia Cullen a mi alrededor, y DIos sabía que sentía ese anhelo, ese tirón, de tener a alguien especial en mi vida. Pero Edward se negaba esos sentimientos, se sentía que él estaba mejor solo en el sentido de una verdadera pareja. Y que su familia era todo lo que él necesitaba.

Me hizo sentir triste. Yo estuve sola en el mundo, completamente, por un tiempo muy largo. Comprendí cómo podía estar contento con su familia: sentía que en este momento, la compulsión de encontrar el tipo de amor que yo quería, sólo tomaba alguno. Pero Edward se había estado negando, incluso a comprender lo que había querido por un muy largo tiempo.

Deseé que pudiera ayudarle. Yo ya estaba comenzando a importarle bastante a la familia Cullen, y sabía que me unía a sus filas en cuanto a su preocupación por Edward. Era imposible hacer caso omiso de los pensamientos que a veces aparecía. Por mucho que Edward no fuera el foco central en la vida de su familia, también era cierto que los Cullen pensaban mucho en él.

Él era un miembro importante en su familia. Ellos lo amaban. Lo querían feliz. Por ello, cuando vieron que no lo era, en realidad, era notable. Edward no parecía darse cuenta de que no era su familia tratando de llegar a considerar que su vida amorosa: era su familia preocupada acerca de su bienestar.

Empujando los pensamientos, hasta el fondo de mi mente, me concentré en la próxima asignatura a la que nos dirigíamos con mi mano enroscada en la de Edward. _¿Cuál es nuestra próxima clase?_

_Biología. El Sr. Banner. Es por aquí, _me dijo, señalando discretamente a nuestra izquierda. _No tenemos que llegar al salón de clases aún: podemos sentarnos afuera hasta que suene la campana._

Una mesa de picnic estaba a la derecha del camino: Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper ya se habían ido a su dirección. Edward y yo seguimos a un ritmo más lento. Su mano se separó de la mía para enroscarse alrededor de mi cintura, me impulsó delante de él para tomar asiento junto a Alice. Sacó las piernas arriba, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa detrás de mí. Jasper se unió a él. Emmett se paró frente a Rosalie, haciendo una pantomima de algo que la hacía reír.

Alice se volvió hacia mí, deseosa de practicar más el lenguaje de signos. De todos los hermanos, a ella le gustaba más gestualizar. ¿Qué piensas de las asignaturas que aprenderás? – me preguntó.

Sonriendo, preparé mi respuesta para ella ...

* * *

Cuando la jornada escolar terminó, yo había estado a través de nubes de olor de la sangre humana. Había oído de un centenar de corazones latiendo su propio ritmo en un centenar de pechos. Había oído pensamientos nadar uno detrás de otro a través de mi cabeza, nunca necesité usar de mis oídos, que no trabajaban, para hacerlo. Y he tenido que luchar con mi cuerpo todo el día, tratando de llevar mis instintos bajo control.

Y lo había logrado. Había tenido éxito.

Jubilosa, salté del coche de Esme cuando llegamos a la casa y bailé unos pasos en el jardín del frente, con la sonrisa más amplia de lo que había sentido nunca en mi cara. Podía sentir las vibraciones de la risa cuando Emmett suavemente se deslizó en el lugar de una pareja y comenzó a girarme alrededor en un baile de salón a través del césped.

Alice se rió y preguntó por qué yo estaba feliz, y yo había gestualizado que era porque lo había logrado. Ella sabía lo que quería decir, por supuesto: todos lo sabían. Estaba feliz de que no había matado a nadie. Rodeada por la tentación, sostuve la cabeza alta y desafié a mis propios instintos. Por supuesto, estaba encantada.

Más tarde, Edward se ofreció a acompañarme a una caza rápida. Estuve de acuerdo rápidamente, tomando la recompensa por mi éxito, así como un poco más de fuerza para mañana, donde tendría que mantener las riendas apretadas a mí misma una vez más. Y mañana iba a ser más largo, también…

En el momento en el que tuvimos que correr por el bosque, me estaba hundiendo en la tristeza de nuevo. Cuatro días más, cada uno más largo que el de hoy – ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de controlarme, entonces? Hoy había sido una lucha, y fue un día corto. Sólo podía imaginarme que mañana iba a sentirse igual para mí.

Dos ciervos más tarde, Edward me cogió la mano. _¿Qué te preocupa tanto, Bella? __Estabas tan feliz después de la escuela._

_Hasta que me acordé que tengo que volver mañana. Y al día siguiente, y así sucesivamente hasta el viernes - y luego hay dos días de libertad de ella antes de tener que volver de nuevo._ Quería suspirar mi disgusto, pero el sonido probablemente no podría escapar de mis pulmones – por no hablar de mis labios.

_Lo__ vas a hacer bien,_ me tranquilizó en voz baja. Su mano comenzó a frotar círculos calmantes en el dorso de la mía. _Lo has hecho excepcionalmente bien hoy, y lo vas a hacer mañana absolutamente maravilloso. Sólo tienes que creer en ti misma. Tú puedes hacerlo. __  
_  
_Pero, ¿qué pasa si no puedo?_ Pregunté con desesperación. _¿Qué pasa si no puedo? __No quiero matar a nadie, Edward. __Quiero ser buena; quiero ser como tu familia._

_Nuestra familia,_ él me corrigió suavemente. Estábamos caminando uno al lado del otro, ahora, a través del bosque oscureciente. El sol se ocultaba detrás de espesas nubes, y poco a poco se ponía sobre el horizonte, detrás de nosotros.

_La familia Cullen,_ si eso te hace sentir mejor, le dije. La mirada que me dio – en parte preocupada, en parte incrédula – me hizo sentir un poco culpable por ponerme tan separada de su clan. _Puedes incluirme en ella si quieres._

_¿Tú no te incluyes a ti misma en ella?_ preguntó, con preocupación en su voz.

_Sólo porque soy tan nueva en su forma de vida, y en tu clan,_ le aseguré.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, él nos detuvo. Parpadeé hacia él, confundida acerca de su acción – hasta que él habló, su voz resonaba en mi mente con una hermosa resonancia. _Pero te consideramos una de nosotros, Bella. ¿No puedes ver eso? _

La tranquilidad de los bosques que nos rodeaba – totalmente exentos de cualquier otra mente – me permitió el contacto directo con Edward. Sólo él: no había otras distracciones. Y así, veía lo mucho que quería que yo viera que realmente me consideraban "una de ellos". _Lo hago. __Sólo que no del todo – porque es tan nuevo. Porque es tan diferente de la forma la en que he vivido durante tanto tiempo, creo que sólo hay que acostumbrarse a la idea de tener una familia._

Siempre y cuando tú entiendas que ya te consideran una de nosotros.

Sonreí – y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estiré una de mis manos a su cara. Cubrí con la palma de mi mano alrededor de su mandíbula, me aseguré de que me estaba mirando a los ojos como le dije en nuestro propio lenguaje silencioso, _Por supuesto que lo sé. __Ojalá pudiera sinceramente pensar en mí la misma manera. Quiero hacerlo._

Su mano libre cubrió la mía en una aceptación silenciosa. _Lo harás. __Pronto, _lo prometió.

_Probablemente._ Nuestra conversación terminó ahí, y me encontré incapaz de pensar en nada más que decir. ¿Qué puede uno decir después de eso? Por no hablar de que yo estaba completamente sin esperanzas para llevar una conversación después de tantos años sola.

La diversión brilló en la mente de Edward en mis pensamientos, y cogí un pensamiento a través de su cabeza. _Para alguien tan supuestamente "sin esperanzas", sí puede hacer que me interese en lo que tiene que decir._ No era algo que significara que quería que lo escuchara, pero lo hice de todos modos.

Avergonzada, solté su mano y bajé los ojos. Realmente yo no quería escuchar sus pensamientos privados. Tan agradable como eran, y tan buenos como me hicieron sentir sobre mí misma cuando estaba pensando en mí... se sentía como si estuviera invadiendo su privacidad.

No me di cuenta que él había tomado mis dos manos entre las suyas hasta que escuché su voz susurrante en mi cabeza de nuevo. _Bella, es perfectamente correcto. Tú sabes, por una vez, que es bastante agradable ser el que está siendo espiado en lugar de al revés. He oído tantas cosas, las cuales no estoy destinado a escucharlas que no me molesta que puedas oír todo lo que pienso. Es casi como una especie de venganza cósmica. __Irónico. _

_¿Qué quieres decir?_ Le pregunté, curiosa.

Sus ojos color topacio brillaron y movió su cuerpo un poco más cerca al mío cuando arrastró los pies ligeramente. Que una persona que acabas de conocer, sea la única persona que puede devolverme mi propia habilidad y la única a la que no dar vuelta a mi propia capacidad de espaldas a mí y la única a la que no puedo escuchar a menos que esté tocando su mano – que es lo que le permite escucharme, para el caso.

Mis labios se dibujaron una sonrisa: eso era muy irónico. _Cierto._

_Pero no puedo pensar en una persona con la que confíe más mis pensamientos más íntimos._

Esas palabras comenzaron un fuego muy dentro de mi pecho, y me encontré sin palabras. ¡Nunca se habían dirigido a mí con palabras tan dulces! De hecho, parecía casi exóticas – más de lo que acababa de olvidar, la forma en la que mi memoria había sido. No, este sentimiento – y esas palabras – eran completamente nuevos. Extranjeros.

Y de pronto me encontré deseosa de romper el contacto y la proximidad – pero al mismo tiempo, no quería. Quería acercarme. Pensé por un momento, interpretando ese sentimiento.

Si lo tomaba en su contexto, estaba segura de que mi cuerpo quería decir lo que mi mente entendía, me solté de sus manos y mis brazos se envolvieron alrededor suyo en un abrazo totalmente tranquilo. Él se sorprendió, lo sabía, pues su cuerpo se puso rígido por un segundo antes de relajarse contra el mío. Sus brazos se rodearon en un círculo alrededor de mi espalda.

Me alegré de que mis manos no tocaran las suyas, porque entonces, él habría podido escucharme preguntándome acerca de la extraña sensación, nerviosa, en la boca del estómago. Hubiera podido escucharme preguntándome el por qué de que me gustaba tanto este abrazo, ¿por qué estaba tan plenamente consciente de cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra el mío?

No era nada parecido al ansia de un compañero que podía sentir florecer en mis huesos. Esa misma nostalgia que Edward negaba. No, esto era... tenía que ser algo diferente, porque no era el mismo. Sin embargo, se sentía como una especie de ese anhelo familiar.

Fuera lo que fuese, estaba contenta de que Edward no pudiera escuchar mi reflexión. Cuando lo puse en libertad, saqué mis manos de entre nosotros, para poder hablarle en lenguaje de señas, Compitamos de regreso a la casa.

Él se limitó a asentir, con una sonrisa pícara adornando su rostro. Con eso, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo – confiando, a sabiendas, que iba a seguirle muy de cerca en nuestro entorno y asegurándose de que nuestra carrera estaría a salvo. Podría haber pulsado mis manos en el suelo para asegurarse por mí misma, pero decidí poner mi confianza en él.

Mostrándole lo que él me había dicho directamente. Y él sabía lo que estaba haciendo: Lo pude ver en sus ojos a medida que corría entre la gruesa maleza verde. Cuando brotamos de los árboles hacia el pasto de justo antes del muro sur de la casa, tomé mi oportunidad y salté hacia un lado, pescándolo desprevenido.

Sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa cuando lo tacleé: una gruesa vibración sonó en el aire, empujando mi cuerpo, y me caí de lado para estar al lado de su cuerpo boca abajo. Volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, Edward me dirigió una mirada burlona antes de que su mirada se suavizara y se fundiera en diversión.

Me sonrió, dándome una risa silenciosa: ninguna vibración vino de mis labios. ¿Gané?

No, me respondió – recortando su expresión facial. Por supuesto que no, y tú lo sabes.

¿Ah? ¿Lo sé? Levanté una ceja y rodé a mi lado, levantando la parte superior del cuerpo por mis músculos abdominales en lugar de apoyarme a mí misma con un codo. Tomé su mano. _¿Y cómo, exactamente, sé eso?_

Porque me tacleaste. Sabías que habías perdido. Otro bufido escapó, sin sonido alguno, de mis labios y tiré la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar salir el sonido de la nada.

Con aire de suficiencia, sacó su mano de la mía, se recostó contra la hierba fresca, húmeda, y me miró a través de sus ojos, entreabiertos e perezosos. Bajé la vista hacia él, teniendo en cuenta lo que quería decir. La luz que emitía la casa, atravesaba suavemente la pared de vidrio, fundiendo sombras alargadas, revocadas, en su rostro. Estaba segura de que la luz revelaba todas las características de mi cara, desde que estaba enfrente suyo.

Edward miró hacia arriba, y una luz de algún tipo entró en los ojos antes de que él me mirara de vuelta. Él gestualizó rápidamente, Acuéstate sobre tu espalda.

Curiosa, me volví y me acosté de manera que mi cuerpo estaba justo al lado del suyo. Mis ojos no querían perder su cara durante un largo minuto hasta que me di cuenta de que no me estaba mirando a mí. En cambio, su mirada se centraba por encima de él.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, vi lo que él quería que yo viera.

Las densas nubes que cubrían el cielo, se habían derretido lentamente por la tarde, y ahora que el sol estaba completamente puesto, el cielo de la oscura noche podía ser visto. Era una noche rara, como Edward me había dicho antes, cuando las omnipresentes nubes se apartaban y permitían que los habitantes de Forks vieran el estrellado cielo nocturno.

Yo había visto las estrellas antes, por supuesto, pero había algo especialmente hermoso en ellas esta noche. O era el hecho de que las nubes se habían roto o el hecho de que yo las miraba con compañía. Yo sospechaba que lo último era lo más exacto.

La mano de Edward tocó la mía. _¿Ves a Polaris?_

La Estrella Polar **(N/T: es ésa que señala al Norte. Los antiguos egipcios la usaban cuando navegaban para ubicarse (;** **)**. La busqué por un momento, explorando las profundidades infinitas para encontrar la estrella correcta. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, un fenómeno maravilloso que permitía observar las estrellas. Algunos de los libros de Jasper me había dado eran de mitología y de la ciencia de las estrellas, y yo los amaba. Por saber cómo llamar a las manchas brillantes en el cielo, leer historias... fue muy interesante. Me encantaban esos libros.

_Finalmente, lo encontré. Allí. Ésta es__, ¿no?_

_Sí, ésta es. __Y la que ves, en esa dirección..._

Me hundí en el cuidadoso e detallado mapa de las estrellas de Edward, dejando que su voz suave y melódica se moviera sobre mí. Arriba, las estrellas brillaban intensamente. Mi mano estaba en la suya sin apretar, suavemente, que me permitía quitarla en cualquier momento si así lo deseaba.

No quería hacerlo. Quería estar ahí con él hasta que las estrellas hubiera desaparecido del cielo y el amanecer estuviera afirmando el horizonte, lo contrario de la puesta del sol.

Así que lo hice.

* * *

**Y aquí se acaba el capi u.u pero bueno… la autora es malvada y nos quiere torturar jaja xD. Espero que les haya gustado… no sé ustedes, pero para mí, cada capítulo se me hace más tierno que el anterior *-* Y tan, tan, taaaan, escucho campanas de boda!! Ustedes no? xD **

**Les confieso que por poco se quedan sin actu porque hasta justo ayer, recibí mi review #111 (o eran 112 los que les pedí?? Ay, no me acuerdo… yo y mi memoria que últimamente es de corto plazo… pero si eran 112… mejor no se quejen xDD) y no tenía este capítulo listo. Para qué les digo? Me faltaba más de la mitad. No, miento. Sólo tenía traducidos dos páginas xDDD pero ayer, como mi mamá se compró una laptop nueva, me regaló la viejita esa que tenía!!! Así que pilas para traducir y logré terminarlo para hoy! Otra cosa por la que por poco no hay actualización es porque ahorita debería de estar estudiando Lenguaje para mi examen de mañana pero en vez de eso… ya saben :)**

**Así que me van a dejar 130 reviews para compensar si repruebo el examen por su culpa… nah, son mentiras, ya saben que las amo, chicas! jajajaj. De todas maneras, como sufro de insomnio (insomnio por estrés u.u), pues aprovecharé eso para estudiar. Bien, ahora les diré la fecha para la que tendré el capi con 130 rrs: entre el miércoles y el viernes de la otra semana, vale?**

**Bien, ya os dejo que tengo que estudiar y ya son casi las 10 pm xD **

**Nos vemos!**

**The Blue Hour**

**PD: Alguien conoce un remedio para el insomnio? Jajajaj **


	12. Conflictos

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y tampoco la historia me pertenece. Es de BlueSea14. Yo sólo me divierto traduciéndolo (con el permiso de la autora, por supuesto)

_Hear No Evil:_ http: / www. fanfiction. net / s / 3595610 / 1 / Hear_No_Evil

* * *

"… Si parece que me estoy riendo, En realidad es que me quiero ir

Esto solo, estas a tiempo para el show…  
… Tu eres el único que necesito…"  
**The Sharpest Lives – My Chemical Romance**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 12 – Conflictos

* * *

Forks, Washington – Isabella Marie Swan

Las primeras semanas de escuela me llevó a una rutina que rápidamente se convirtió en monótona.

De una clase a otra, el formato sistemático de lectura y actividades fue, al principio, intrigante y un alivio a seguir. Mi vida se convirtió en una serie de puestos de control y de balances entre los días escolares, las noches y los fines de semana. Durante los fines de semana, cazaba para mantener mi energía llena. Y durante la semana, yo prestaba atención en clase y descubría todo lo que mis hermanos ya habían aprendido.

No tuve ningún interés particular en ninguna de mis clases, pero sí comencé a estudiar con Jasper fuera de la escuela. Había cogido un libro de la biblioteca de Carlisle, cuando había ido a preguntarle sobre de la siguiente excursión – en las montañas, ya que me gustaban – y al igual que eso, me quedé fascinada con la historia.

Podría haber sido porque había tanto acerca de los humanos que no sabía. O podría haber sido la constatación de que había perdido mucho tiempo vagando por el continente, perdida y asustada. Sea la que fuera la razón, estaba enganchada y quería aprender más.

Jasper me ayudó desde que él era el miembro más erudito de la familia Cullen. También era un excelente profesor. A veces Edward ayudaba, permitiéndome oír hablar a Jasper en lugar de estar limitada a usar el lenguaje de señas, los libros y una pizarra pequeña para entender lo que mi instructor estaba diciendo. Edward habría ayudado más, pero debía de tener tiempo para sí mismo – Jasper y yo insistimos.

Fue cuando llegamos a la década de 1800, que me di cuenta de que estos estilos de vestir, diagramados en el libro, eran inquietantemente familiar. Yo sabía a ciencia cierta, que el vestido deteriorado que había estado usando cuando entré en el territorio Quileute, era de ese estilo de vestido.

Había esbozado lo que solía parecer, y Carlisle estuvo de acuerdo conmigo: yo era de esa época. Lo único que no sabíamos era de dónde venía, geográficamente. Ninguno de los mapas de los Estados Unidos que había mirado, me había dado alguna ráfaga de memoria, y para ser honesta, no me importaba. En este momento, yo sólo estaba interesada en mi vida aquí, y en mi educación.

El aprendizaje fuera de la escuela era más interesante que las asignaturas dentro de ella. Lo único que he encontrado interesante en la secundaria de Forks en Noviembre es la población estudiantil. Después de tanto tiempo sin poder oír nada en absoluto, el escuchar las voces de los estudiantes era casi un privilegio.

Por un lado, era interesante y me gustaba poder oírlos hablar. Pero por otro lado, los temas que circulaban, no podrían haber sido más débiles. Era el simple hecho de escuchar que capturaba mi atención, en lugar de las palabras mismas.

Pero algunas palabras, ciertamente, llamaban mi atención.

LB

Era principios de noviembre, ahora, y Edward y yo tuvimos Gimnasia. Yo estaba en el vestuario, y cuando me volví para tirar de mis pantalones cortos de gimnasia, vi a dos chicas riéndose sobre un pedazo de papel. Ellas levantaron la vista hacia mí, pero no me encontré con sus miradas: las miraba a través de mi visión periférica, mientras miraba el reloj.

Vi el papel, sin embargo: era rosa pastel. Había aprendido también, los nombres de colores una vez, cuando Jasper y yo nos habíamos desviado de la historia una vez.

Traté de no dejar que me incomodaran demasiado. Me había acostumbrado a oír – a través de Edward –, fragmentos al azar de otros estudiantes, pensando que era extraña y rara. No estaba segura de por qué pensaban eso, pero supuse que tenía algo que ver con mi discapacidad. No me permitía pensar en ello: ¿qué me importaba si esas chicas pensaban que yo era rara o normal?

La nota y las chicas dejaron mi mente mientras me dirigía a la puerta para participar en la clase. Edward sonrió y se apartó de la pared, acercándose a mí, cuando salí de los vestuarios. Gestualizó un simple hola y le contesté, y llevamos una conversación sin sentido por unos minutos hasta que la maestra salió.

La clase pareció increíblemente corta, como ya me mantenía, sobre todo, en las líneas laterales y Edward era como mi guardia personal y el tutor en todas las cosas físicas. Cuando nos separamos para ir a los vestuarios, no le presté atención a ninguna de las chicas a mi alrededor. Cuando casi todos se habían ido y estaba hurgando en mi bolsa en busca del cepillo para el pelo que tenía guardado, miré a mi alrededor.

Y fue entonces cuando vi la hoja rosa pastel, arrugada, descansando junto a la papelera.

No sabía qué fue lo que me pasó entonces. Lo único que sabía era que miré a mi alrededor a las niñas que permanecían en la sala, y luego salí disparada de mi puesto para arrancarla de la tierra cuando vi que nadie estaba mirando en esa dirección. Empujándola dentro de mi bolsa y regresando a mi asiento de nuevo, terminé de cepillar mi pelo, con calma.

Entonces metí la mano en mi bolsón y fingí que sólo lo estaba quitando. No estaba segura de por qué estaba tan curiosa sobre de ese trozo de papel, pero lo estaba – apenas lo suficiente para abrirlo y empezar a leer las palabras garabateadas en la página.

_¿Qué crees que está mal en la nueva chica Cullen? Quiero decir, ¡en serio! _

_**¡Oh, ya sé! Ella es una P-E-R-R-A.**_

_Ella siempre está pendiente de Edward Cullen. Como, literalmente, ¡sujetándose de su mano o algo!_

_**¿Acaso no puede ella caminar por su cuenta? Creí que era sorda, no paralítica o parapléjica o – ¡lo que sea!**_

_Obviamente no – ella es una loca, no pueden dejarla sola en ninguna parte._

_**¿Tú crees que es por eso que los Cullen siempre están a su alrededor? ¿No pueden soportar dejar a la pobre, indefensa e pequeña Bella por su cuenta?**_

_Especialmente esos chicos calientes – ellos nunca la dejan ir a ninguna parte sola. Pensarías que ella está tratando de robárselos a la Supermodelo con Corazón de Roca y a la Pequeña Señorita Alegría._

_**Quizás lo está haciendo – no sería nada más de lo que ella se merece si ellos empiezan a ignorar a su nueva 'hermana' de la misma forma que nos ignoran.**_

_¡Lo que más me molesta es que ella está arruinando totalmente mis oportunidades con Edward este año! _

_**Podrías haberlo tenido si no fuera porque**_** ella**_** apareció en escena.**_

_Especialmente desde que ella se viste como una zorra. No como yo._

_**¡Definitivamente nada que ver contigo! Probablemente ella obtuvo a Edward pensando que él podría meterse en sus pantalones – y ella probablemente, ¡lo dejará sólo para mantenerlo a raya!**_

_¡Lo sé! Ugh, esa loca sorda necesita –___

La nota estaba arrancada en la parte inferior, separando las palabras finales en trozos colgantes de papel.

– _¡aprender su lugar! _

Eso era todo. Todas sus palabras, venenosas, falsas, derramaban manchas de tinta negra, cruzando un pútrido trozo de papel rosado, todas esas pequeñas mentiras que hacían horrenda esa pequeña nota, y sentí mi corazón – sin latir, justo aquí –, estrujarse con fuerza. Un frío sentimiento se formó en la boca de mi estómago.

¿Qué era eso? Esas chicas humanas, quienes no sabían nada acerca de la vida – nada acerca de mí – le habían dicho esos rumores viciosos a un trozo de papel que estaba tirado en el suelo de los vestidores, donde cualquiera podría haberlo recogido. ¡Cualquiera! Y fui yo quien había, quien descubrió esas mentiras que se decían esas dos chicas jóvenes, infantiles.

No podía comenzar a discutir con esa nota. No era una perra **(N/T: Se aplica a la hembra del perro, no a **_**puta **_**aunque técnicamente, creo que eso viene a ser lo mismo pero con palabras distintas xD) **por una cosa, y por otra, yo no estaba 'colgada' de Edward. ¡Lo necesitaba para oír! Eso era un regalo, ¡más allá de lo que ellas podían llegar a comprender en sus endebles, insignificantes vidas! No estaba tratando de meterme en las relaciones de mis nuevas hermanas con sus parejas – eso era completamente ridículo.

Y – ¿esas chicas tuvieron el nervio para decir que era una prostituta? Ellas, quienes visten faldas que jamás habría _considerado_ en mis tiempos; quienes vestían faldas tan indecentes que me sentía avergonzada por ellas: quienes decidieron que hablar mal de alguien distinto a ellas, ¿era algo sobre de lo que reírse? ¿A qué venía este mundo?

Y entonces, aquí habían cosas que no podía negarlas, con las que no podía burlarme con la misma facilidad que con las anteriores. Esas pocas por las que estaba indignada por lo que sabía, sin ninguna duda, que eran falsas. Pero habían unas cosas que no podía sacudírmelas de mi mente mientras volvía el papel en una bolita.

Por una, ¿los Cullen creían que era indefensa por mi cuenta? Sabía que había sido aceptada en su familia y que era una parte de sus vidas ahora. Ellos sabían que había vivido por mi cuenta un largo tiempo. Pero, ¿eso se equivalizaba a que era capaz de cuidarme a mí misma, o eso hizo que pensaran que tenía que ser cuidada ahora que ellos estaban a mi alrededor para hacerlo?

Eso no era lo que más presionaba mi, inmediatamente e completamente arrugado corazón, sin embargo. Eso era la pregunta de si yo estaba loca o no.

¿No era yo la única vampira de la cual los Cullen hayan escuchado, que es sorda? ¿No era yo la vampira de la familia Cullen que podía, esencialmente, meterse en los poderes sólo con tocar a alguien? ¿No era yo la especial en el colegio, también, considerando mi discapacidad? ¿No tomaba mucho cuidado después, considerando que no podía escuchar a menos que Edward estuviera cerca y tocándome? Sin memorizar que no podía recordar mi pasado, y no tenía idea del por qué de eso – de por qué sólo atrapaba retazos y flashes de memoria de los tiempos de cuando estaba viva.

Para mi sorpresa, la pregunta que estalló en mi mente cuando me paré, deslizando mi mochilla por encima de mi hombro, era que una de las chicas que había escrito esa nota, tenía una oportunidad de estar con Edward. De alguna manera, ésa fue la pregunta que hizo que mis pies se congelaran en el suelo por el basurero.

Un entumecimiento repentino se esparció a través de mi cuerpo. No, no podía ser. Traté de tranquilizarme: si Edward estuviera interesado de esa manera por alguien – lo cual él había negado por casi la mayor parte de su existencia –, él sabría lo que estaba pasando en sus mentes. Él sabría lo que ellas estarían pensando. Quien fuera la que fuera la chica, ella obviamente tenía pensamientos venenosos para acompañar a su terrible mano.

Pero de todos modos, el pensamiento me llenó con una sensación de temor y malestar. Me sentí enferma del estómago ante el pensamiento de que Edward pudiera amar a cualquiera de estas chicas humanas de esta horrible escuela. Que cualquiera de estas mujeres pudiera atrapar su atención a ellas… la idea me dejó enferma del corazón.

No podía quedarme en los vestuarios por más tiempo, porque tenía que salir para almorzar. Pero como no quería ir – sólo quería arrucarme en una esquina y dejar que el estrés se fuera a algún lado, de alguna manera.

Mis pies me llevaron hacia la puerta y – sin pensarlo conscientemente –, aventé la nota dentro de mi mochilla. De repente la quería conservarla.

Cuando salí del vestuario y vi a Edward esperándome por mí, sonreí – pero era tensa. Y casi corrí hacia él antes de recordar lo que estaba dentro de mi bolso. Entonces supe que no podía tocarlo: no queria que supiera sobre esto. No quería que escuchara sobre esto.

El pensamiento de que Edward supiera sobre la nota y sus autoras me hicieron sentir enferma otra vez, y avergonzada de creerlo. Simpleente, no podía dejarle saber lo que me molestaba.

Y él pudo decir, el instante en el que, amablemente, rechazé tomar su mano y en vez de ello, las crucé encima de mi pecho. Alzando una ceja, preguntó ¿Algo anda mal, Bella? Mi falta de deseo para desdoblar mis brazos fueron como un doble rechazo para hablar, incluso sacudí la cabeza y adopté una expresión vacía de toda agitación que sintiera. Con el rostro preocupado, él me acompañó a la cafetería, simplemente caminando a mi lado en vez de guiarme a medias.

Si no nos tomamos de la mano mientras caminamos, menos queríamos hablarnos. Este almuerzo, ninguno de mis nuevos hermanos parecieron darse cuenta e que evitaba tocar la mano de Edward en todo el tiempo en el que 'comimos' el almuerzo. No me puse de mal humor en mi asiento entre mis hermanos, pero tampoco hice muchos esfuerzos en la conversación.

Me reía silenciosamente y prestaba atención a la conversación para mantener las apariencias. Nunca miré en dirección de las chicas de mi clase de Gimnasia; cualquier momento en el que pensara en ellas, una afilada punzada de desgarradora tristeza me envolvía.

Jasper me miró una o dos veces pero rápidamente, empujaba mis emociones bajo control, pensando en la vida que tenía con los Cullen. Eso era suficiente para evitar que sospechara de mí, pero también sabía que mis deslices de humor no pasaban inadvertidos para Edward.

Sentí sus ojos en mí todo el almuerzo y entonces, en el período completo de Biología – y también en nuestra última clase del día. En el camino hacia la casa, él tuvo que prestarle más atención al camino que a mí, pero eso realmente no permitía mucha libertad.

Porque los carros podían sentar a cinco, Edward y yo estábamos en su Volvo mientras que el resto de nuestros hermanos habían tomado el coche rojo, el favorito de Rosalie. Así que, no sólo él se concentraba en mí sino que yo era la única en el coche, con él.

Traté de distraerme poniendo mi mano encima del altavoz para sentir las vibraciones de la música tintineando a través de mis dedos. Hacía lo mismo cuando Edward tocaba el piano: podía sentir el ritmo y los golpes a través de mis dedos. Y si ponía mis dedos en su brazo expuesto, podía escuchar la melodía en vez de sentirla.

Normalmente, le habría tocado ahora para descubrir qué canción era la que estaba sonando. Pero en vez de hacer eso, me quedé arrucada en mi esquina, con la soledad autoimpuesta y traté de no pensar acerca de esa nota dolorosa.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, fingí que estaba bien. Le sonreí a Esme y me moví, adelantándola, hacia las escaleras. Cuando fue apropiado, me escapé por las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Aquí, cerré la puerta, tieré mi bolso al suelo y empecé a caminar.

¿Qué tenían estas chicas en contra mía? Yo era diferente pero de una manera subconsciente para ellas; ellas pudieron haberse asustado de mí sin saber por qué, la manera en la que eran cautelosas con la familia Cullen. En vez de ello, ellas estaban creando mentiras y rumores. Y estos hechos construidos lastimaban muho más que cualquier otra cosa que me podrían haber hecho.

Sabía que era ridículo. Sabía que era absolutamente absurdo para mí, que me importara tanto esa nota y lo que estas lamentables chicas-niñas humanas pensaran de mí. Pero al mismo tiempo, no pude evitar evitar el dolor y la confusión que esta nota me causó.

No eran específicamente ellas de las que quería su aprobación… era la de la población de Forks. De alguna forma retorcida en mi propia mente, había empezado a creer que necesitaba su aceptación. Quizás era porque no había estado en ninguna parte cerca de la civilización, período, por tanto tiempo.

Y entonces, tenía que descubrir si sólo estaba proyectando mis miedos en los humanos. No era mucho por la nota como el miedo de que mi familia pensara lo mismo que estas chicas habían escrito. Era el miedo de que la familia Cullen pensara que yo era una 'loca sorda' cuando no podía escucharlos.

¿Acaso no me las había arreglado para ocultarle algunos de mis pensamientos a Edward cuando nos tocábamos y comunicábamos, mente a mente? Sabía que era ridículo; ¡qué conspiración la que familia tenía contra mí, en mis pensamientos paranoicos! ¡Qué mentes tortuosas la que todos ellos tenían!

No podía ser cierto. Sabía eso. La teoría era ridícula. Pero eso no detuvieron mis miedos y no me ayudó a sentirme mejor. Porque…

Me veía a mí misma como una loca.

Era una vampiresa sorda. ¿No había dicho Carlisle que él nunca había escuchado de eso antes? ¿No había tenido yo una vida 'antes de los Cullen' completamente distinta que la de cualquier otro? ¿No era yo la que tenía los ojos de color extraño antes, hasta que mi dieta se limitó a la sangre animal? Y no podía recordar mi vida antes de mi transformación en vampiro – y sólo volvían al azar en trozos pequeños.

Yo era una loca.

Mis ojos atravesaon la tierra fuera de mi ventana. La última hora del día de un día a comienzos de Noviembre, arrojaba una luz pálida a través de las delgadas nubes. Era un Viernes; mañana era el comienzo de un descanso de dos días del colegio – de los humanos. Nosotros podríamos cazar en la mañana, desde que estaba sedienta y con mi bajo nivel de control, necesitaba alimentarme antes de regresar en compañía de humanos.

No pude detener mis vueltas sin descanso, y cuando el sol bajó más, traté duramente de no pensar sobre todo de lo que había estado preocupándome en mi cabeza. Fue en vano, mantuve los mismos pensamientos en mi cabeza, circulando una y otra vez.

Hasta que sení una débil vibración en el aire a mi alrededor, me giré hacia la puerta, esperando verla abierta pero en vez de eso, sólo un panel de madera, cerrado, saludó mi cara. La vibración se estremeció a través de mí de nuevo y caminé hacia la puerta, con curiosidad. Incluso si quería estar sola, tenía que abrir la puerta para ver la persona en el otro lado.

Abriéndola, fui saludada con la vista de Edward, estaba inclinado para enseñar sólo su rebelde pelo broncíneo. Sólo obtuve un vistazo de su pensativa figura: casi inmediatamente, él levantó su cavbeza y me mostró una sonrisa rígida. Sus ojos brillaron con preocupación.

Tuve una punzada momentánea de tristeza – ¿se habrá dado cuenta de eso él? Pero no podía sólo dejarlo parado en mi puerta y no decirle nada. Hola Edward. Entra, gestualicé, moviéndome para permitirle entrar en mi habitación.

Él se movió, adelantándome y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta mientras yo me quedé cerca de la entrada a mi habitación. Cerrando la puerta, volví mi cara hacia él y esperé, mientras él me miraba a través de la habitación. Alzando sus manos, preguntó, Bella, ¿estás bien?

¿Por qué lo preguntas? Contesté dando rodeos, evitando responder su pregunta.

Por un largo minuto, me miró. Sus ojos eran intensos y estaban preocupados por mí, y supe que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en 'sonar' bien. Dudando, él extendió una mano en mi dirección – preguntándome silenciosamente por la habilidad de hablarme directamente y escuchar mi veraz respuesta.

Me sentí atrapada. Una parte de mí quería confiar en él con eso, decirle lo que estaba realmente mal y lo que temía. Sabía que, si lo tocaba, él lo escucharía todo. Cada último trozo de ello podría derramarse de mi mente a la suya. El dilema era si realmente quería decirle o no, todo eso.

Por un largo momento, miré a su mano. Y hice mi elección. Di zancadas cuidadosamente, hacia el centro de la habitación, donde él estaba esperando por mí, estiré mi mano y descansé la palma de mi mano encima de la suya. Se senía como un torrente de palabras en mi cabeza mientras le contaba, saliendo de mí a toda prisa.

_Habían dos chicas en los vestuarios y la nota rosada estaba en el suelo, por el bote de basura, así que la tomé y la leí y tengo miedo de que eso es verdad – bueno, no todo eso, sólo una parte porque he estado preocupada por un tiempo de si soy una loca o no y tal vez lo soy pero ellas lo supusieron y son chicas humanas y no me gusta la manera en la que piensan sobre ti, ya fuera –_

¡Demasiada información! Antes de que pudiera incluso, escuchar su respuesta, arranqué mi mano y corrí hacia la ventana, doblando mis brazos sobre mi estómago. No podía verlo, estaba demasiado mortificada por todo lo que le había dicho. Había planeado decirle sólo que las chicas habían escrito una nota y que la había leído y que eso me molestaba.

Pero la última parte, especialmente, no había sido incluida en mis palabras asignadas.

Lo sentí, justo detrás de mí pero no podía, incluso ver en la ventana para ver su reflejo en el cristal. Estaba tan asustada de lo que podría ver en su rostro… Una mano suave, con dedos largos, se curvó encima de una de mis manos que estaba cerrada alrededor de mi brazo superior.

Deslizó sus dedos debajo de mi mano, sacándome del silencio absoluto en el que había estado envuelta. _¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué dijeron ellas – escribieron, sobre ti? ¿Quiénes son ellas? _

_Nadie. Ellas son nadie._ Traté de no pensar acerca de lo que estaba en la nota, pero no pude detenerme de imaginar el trozo rosa de papel que había deslizado dentro de mi mochilla. Instantáneamente, se había ido de mi lado y no pude soportar el alejarme de la ventana.

Su rostro estaba reflejado en el cristal hacia mí, sin embargo. Vi cómo cogía mi bolso y hurgaba en él. Tragué saliva cuando lo sacó y desarrugó la hoja, alisándola entre sus palmas. Y me congelé totalmente antes de que él se pusiera rígido, mirando a las caóticas palabras garabateadas en la página.

Una mirada curiosa superó su rostro. Vi la ira, furia y preocupación, cruzar su cara. Un mar de emociones cruzaron en sus rasgos antes de que convirtiera el papel en polvo y dejara que las piezas flotaran hacia la alfombra. Entonces me giré sobre mis tobillos, lista para reprenderle por su enojo.

Podía verlo en cada línea de su cuerpo y sabía que se tenía que calmar. Él tenía su temperamento, lo había escuchado de su familia. No quería verle perdiendo el control – no ahora y no sobre mi problema. Simplemente, no era racional.

Pero él parecía pensar que lo era. Le tomó dos pasos para alcanzarme y entonces, alzó mi barbilla con un dedo suave. Unos brillantes ojos color topacio me miraban, sus oscuras profundidades reflejaban claramente su preocupación y su furia, apenas disimulada.

Algo en mí hizo click cuando vi eso en su cara. Era una mezcla de preocupación hacia mí, por la manera en la que él había tratado la nota como si fuera nada, y la forma en la que me estaba mirando, incluso ahora. Todo lo que supe fue que sentí como que alguna clase de muro dentro de mí, se derrumbaba – y caí dentro de sus brazos.

Luchando para alcanzarme alrededor de su espalda, me empujé hacia su pecho y me estremecí con sollozos sin lágrimas ni sonido. No me di cuenta de que lo había hecho hasta que lo sentí acunarme, sujetándome con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Estuvimos parados así por un largo momento, con mi cabeza enterrada en su camisa que parecìa seda al tacto, y con él acariciándome el pelo en un gesto consolador.

Pude sentir todo el miedo y las preocupaciones salir de mi cuando me relajé por fin. El estrés de las divagaciones de mi mente confundida se hizo pedazos y ya no me preocupé sobre lo que fuera verdadero o falso. Ya no me inquietaba saber si sus palabras eran ciertas o no, en alguna parte, o si ellas sólo eran adolescentes crueles y que chismeaban sin remedio. No pensé sobre si mi familia pensaba que era una loca – o si realmente lo era. Dejé que el abrazo hiciera su trabajo y me sentí mil veces mejor.

La mano de Edward encontró su camino dentro de la mía y presionó su palma contra la mía. _Bella, nada de lo que ellas escribieron es cierto._

_Sé eso. Lo sé. Pero sigue doliendo. ¿Y si yo soy una loca, Edward?_ Descubrí que, de hecho, era fácil hablar con él sobre eso. Mucho más fácil de lo que pensé que iba a ser…

_No, Bella. Tú eres diferente – por supuesto que lo eres. No eres humana, así que ellas no pueden juzgarte desde su perspectiva. Quizás tengas una discapacidad pero sigues siendo una persona. Tu discapacidad no te define, no si tú no le dejas._ Sus garantías sólo podían ir tan lejos.

Me alejé de él para mirarle directo a la cara. _Pero ellas siguen hablando sobre mí por mi sordera. No pudiste haber sido ajeno a los pensamientos que escuchas en los pasillos._ Los había escuchado, aunque no les había dado mucha importancia. Podía escuchar los pensamientos acerca de mi discapacidad, y podía escuchar a las personas pensando sobre lo extraña y diferente que era.

_No, no he sido ajeno. Pero también sé que los humanos pueden ser como ovejas. Ellos usualmente piensan igual, tienden a temer y a desconfiar en lo que no entienden y no son abiertos a nada verderadamente diferente de lo que ellos piensan de lo 'normal'. Tú no eres normal en las maneras en las que ellos piensan como 'normal'._

Eso sonó vagamente interesante._ ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Soy o no soy una loca? _Él bufó ante mis palabras. _Soy una vampira sorda que no puede recordar nada sobre su vida humana. ¿Cómo es eso normal en todo el sentido de la palabra?_

Sus ojos parpadearon a un lado y tuve la breve impresión de que él había hecho una segunda decisión, demasiado rápido para que pudiera seguirle los pensamientos. _Alice no puede recordar su vida humana, tampoco,_ me recordó suavemente. _Para ellos, eres un nivel de normal en el que nadie más está._

Me sentí un poco avergonzada de que no había pensado en Alice antes, cuando mis argumentos circulaban. Ésta era una de las razones que nos unía: nuestra falta de memoria acerca de nuestras vidas humanas era un factor que nos unía a mi hermana t yo. _Pero ella no es sorda,_ argumenté débilmente.

_Carlisle tiene sus teorías sobre eso, las cuales las conoces bien. Y hay muchas personas en el mundo quienes no pueden escuchar. Sólo porque ellos no se hayan convertido en uno de nuestra especie no quiere decir que ellos no puedan ser sordos en este estado, también._

Desesperada, pregunté, _¿qué hay sobre mis manos? Puedo tocar a un vampiro y observar su habilidad. Puedo tocar el suelo y sentirlo en un radio de varios kilómetros – y eso quiere decir todas esos kilómetros. ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Qué no es extravagante o extraño en eso?_

Él me calmó fácilmente. _Y yo puedo leer mentes. Alice puede ver el futuro. Jasper puede sentir e influenciar en las emociones. Todas estas cosas pasan porque somos vampiros y cuando éramos humanos, teníamos estos rasgos que se agudizaron y fortalecieron con el veneno de vampiro en nuestro torrente sanguíneo. Si tú eres una loca, entonces nosotros también. _

_Pero sigo siendo más extraña que todos ustedes._

_No, no lo eres. Tus manos sólo son más sensibles que las de cualquier otro. ¿Cómo puede ser eso más raro que poder escuchar el pensamiento de las personas?_ Él sonrió suavemente, tratando de hacerme sonreír de vuelta_. ¿Acaso tu habilidad no fue una cosa buena, cuando no estabas con nosotros? Te ayudó. Y tus habilidades hicieron a la persona que eres hoy. Y esta joven, bondadosa e interesante mujer definitivamente _no _es un bicho raro._

No pude evitar sonreír un poco ante sus dulces palabras y dejé que sus palabras alentadoras calmaran los dolores latentes en mi alma._ Bueno, estaba equivocada. Tú tienes otra habilidad, Edward._

_Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Cuál es la segunda?_ Edward preguntó, arqueando una ceja confundido.

_Sabes decir las palabras correctas para hacer que una mujer se sienta bien consigo misma otra vez._ Para mi sorpresa, él quitó su mano de la mía en cuando escuchó mi respuesta. Su sonrisa no se debilitó ni por un segundo – de hecho, se hizo más grande, en respuesta a mis palabras.

Pero había una sombra detrás de sus ojos ahora, una nube de humo que parecía hacer eco a sus emociones pero se detuvo antes de que fuera creíble. Había algo que él estaba ocultando detrás de sus ojos topacio ahora, algo que había venido en juego hacía sólo unos momentos. Estaba confundida.

Incliné mi cabeza confundida cuando retrocedió un poco. Él alzó sus manos. Iba a tocar algo de música en el piano. ¿Te gustaría venir y escuchar?

Antes de decir que sí, sentí que debía de decir que no. Debería de quedarme lejos, de permitirle trabajar en sus pensamientos en el piano. Pero por alguna razón, quería desesperadamente estar cerca de él. Rayaba en la gratitud por el alivio que él le había dado a mis pensamientos problemáticos, me comprometí conmigo misma. No me gustaría escuchar, pero sí sentirla, si es que está bien.

Por supuesto que lo está. Él encabezó el camino hacia la puerta, abriéndola y permitiéndome cruzarla primero antes de seguirme. Caminamos, uno a la par de otro, por el corredor y en las escaleras, hacia abajo. Pasé la mano por la pared mientras caminábamos y pude sentir la casa entera, igual como podía sentir en el suelo del bosque.

Rosalie y Emmett estaban en sus habitaciones, probablemente escarbando en las tareas que podrían haberlas completado en, a lo sumo, cinco minutos. Jasper estaba caminando a lo largo de su estantería en su estudio, buscando lo que más le gustara para leer. Alice estaba haciendo cabriolas en su armario, probablemente sacando ropa y reordenándolas. Carlisle estaba en su estudio, imitando los movimientos de Jasper con su propia selección de literatura. Y Esme estaba en otra habitación en el primer piso, donde yo sabía que ella mantenía su caballete. **(N/T: Me imagino que Esme pinta, no lo sé: la autora jamás lo mencionó… que yo recuerde :S)**

Edward se dirigió directamente al piano pero yo me retrasé un poco para observar al hermoso instrumento desde una distancia corta. Cuando él se instaló en el banco delante del instrumento, di una vuelta hacia el otro lado del piano de cola.

Sus dedos podrían haber pasado borrosos para mi vista de haber sido humana pero como no lo era, podía ver sus dedos moviéndose rápida y claramente a través de las teclas. Presionando mis manos a los lados del instrumento, podía sentir las vibraciones hormigueando en mis brazos. Cada una de las notas tenía una sensación ligeramente distinta, y podía sentirla cuando él presionaba las teclas suavemente, para formar una canción.

Mientras sentía la música, me relajé incluso más de lo que había hecho en mi habitación. Edward me estaba ayudando en cada manera posible. No podría estarle más agradecida: él estaba haciendo tanto por mí. Él era la persona a la que podía decirle todo, la persona que sabía mis pensamientos sólo en un solo toque.

Él era amable hasta exagerar; le era leal y fiel a su familia. Él era alegre y fuerte, y era asombroso en todas las maneras que podía imaginarme. Mis ojos dejaron el elegante cuerpo del piano para mirarlo mientras tocaba.

Sus oscuras pestañas casi tocaban sus mejillas: tenía los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba. Los últimos y resplandecientes rayos del sol del exterior, enviaban un suave brillo a su piel y el bronce de su pelo brilló con luz suave. Parecía un ángel. De repente, advertí el hecho de que estaba vistiendo su camisa con dos botones desabotonados. Sus mangas estaban dobladas hasta arriba de sus codos y los fuertes músculos en sus brazos se contraían mientras él los movía por el instrumento para crear la música que pudiera sentir.

¿Por qué estaba tan, de repente, en armonía con él? ¿Por qué me daba cuenta de todos estos detalles insignificantes acerca de él? La inclinación de su cabeza mientras tocaba la música en su oído: la forma que presionaba sus pies descalzos en el suelo, con los dedos extendidos; la forma en la que se sentaba, alto y recto, en el banco sin respaldo. Todo sobre él, lo tomaba igual que un hombre deshidratado tomaba el agua. Lo absorbía, mi mente era una esponja.

El sentimiento que se encrespaba en la boca de mi estómago creció hasta que fue insoportable. ¿Por qué me sentía de esta manera cuando miraba a Edward? ¿Por qué disfrutaba tanto nuestro tiempo juntos? Era insoportablemente intenso y me sentí como que corría alejándome, como que me sentaba junto a él, y quedándome en donde estaba – todo eso a la vez. ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

Y cuando me pregunté esa pregunta, algo en el fondo de mi mente susurró una respuesta.

Porque te gusta, Bella, más que como un hermano y amigo…

No. Alejé ese pensamiento. ¿Por qué me sentiría de esa manera por Edward? Apenas le conocía, incluso ahora que había estado con los Cullen por varios meses. ¿Era posible caer por alguien tan rápido? Tenía que ser un flechazo, un capricho pasajero por un chico – hombre, mi mente siseó – que era amable conmigo, quien fue el primer hombre con el que entablé amistad.

Tenía que serlo. Me alejé del piano, asegurándome de que una sonrisa estuviera iluminando mi cara. No fue tan difícil: todo lo que tuve que hacer era pensar que Edward y yo éramos felices. Con él enfrente de mí, estaba a gusto automáticamente. Él abrió sus ojos, encontrando los míos y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Rápidamente le dije, La canción se siente hermosa. Sin embargo, tengo que hacer mis tareas. No te detengas: la adoro. Gracias por todo, Edward. Asintió en respuesta, sonriendo, sus dedos no se detuvieron en sus movimientos. Pasé a su lado, haciendo mi camino hacia las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

Mis sentimientos extraterrestres hacia él, la única persona de mi vida quien realmente me comprendía, no debían de ser revelados. No sabía si él se sentía de la misma forma y si no lo hacía – bueno, somos vampiros. Con toda probabilidad, viviríamos para toda la eternidad. El tener algo como mi flechazo haciendo nuestra amistad vergonzosa iba a ser insoportable.

Maldije mis sentimientos. Sólo porque él era tan amable conmigo y me entendía tan bien, tuve que desarrollar sentimientos hacia él mas allá de lo que ya teníamos. No podía arruinar nuestras vidas para el futuro: los Cullen era mi familia y estaba determinada a permanecer a flote. Y así que tenía que mantenerle de saber que mis sentimientos no eran completamente platónicos.

¿Pero por cuánto tiempo iba a tener este flechazo hacia él? Seguramente que estos sentimientos iban a suavizarse con el tiempo.

* * *

**Buenass! Uff, lo siento tanto por haberlas mantenido tanto tiempo sin capi, casi dos meses! Mea culpa por no estudiar como se debe u.u Al menos les tengo buenas noticias… sin importar la cantidad de reviews que me dejen (espero que no bajen pero si bajan.. lo entiendo perfectamente: a nadie le gusta que le hagan esperar tanto tiempo =/), el domingo actualizaré porque… es el cumpleaños de nuestro amor – al menos, el de la mayoría de uds xD – : EDWARD CULLEN! Que viva él! Además de que el que viene, tiene un EPOV, lo que estaban esperando :D Y es mucho, mucho más lindo, una pista: Edward se da cuenta de que… ya no os digo más que si no el capítulo pierde chiste xD (Soy mala, lo sé *****risa diabólica***** aunque pronto lo sabrán)**

**Esta vez, como siempre, haré un trato acerca de los reviews: el que deje review, recibe ****preview**** :) Aunque si no lo quieren, pues me lo piden y no se los mandaré xD.**

**Una última cosa: faltan 16 días para Eclipse! Qué piensan? Están emocionadas? Yo sí, Eclipse es mi libro favorito de la saga, lo amé (bueno, menos a Jacob xD) aunque… odio el país en el que vivo! Lo digo porque… aquí Eclipse se estrena el 9 de Julio, una semana después así que para mí, faltan 23 días. Injusto, no creen? T_T… ya no me quejo que me imagino que habrá países que están igual o peor :S**

**Hasta el domingo!**

**The Blue Hour / Pame :D**


	13. Empatía

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y tampoco la historia me pertenece. Es de BlueSea14. Yo sólo me divierto traduciéndolo (con el permiso de la autora, por supuesto)

_Hear No Evil:_ http: / www. fanfiction. net / s / 3595610 / 1 / Hear_No_Evil

* * *

"…Tú eres el que necesito…

…Y tú puedes llevarte todo el dolor lejos de mí

_Un beso y me entregaré…"_  
**The Sharpest Lives – My Chemical Romance**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 13 – Empatía

* * *

Monte Rainier, Washington – Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

_¿Por cuánto tiempo te has sentido de esa manera?_

El pensamiento de Jasper me atrapó desprevenido. Atravesábamos los árboles, buscando a nuestra próxima presa. No habíamos hablado antes de que me preguntara esa pregunta: ésa era una razón por la que disfrutaba tanto salir de caza con él. Él no era del tipo hablador cuando se trataba de cazar.

Disminuí la velocidad de mis pasos, presintiendo que éste no era un tema escogido aleatoriamente. "¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté.

Él igualó mi ritmo de pasos. _Has estado sintiendo algo últimamente y sólo quería saber sobre ello._ Él estaba siendo muy cuidadoso con sus pensamientos.

Sin saber qué era lo que me estaba preguntando, desaceleré más, a la velocidad de un humano corriendo. Ambos estábamos solos aquí, en el bosque, en nuestra excursión de caza. Jasper me había pedido que lo acompañara porque pensaba que su autocontrol no iba a durar hasta la próxima excursión familiar.

Ahora estaba empezando a preguntarme si habían segundas intenciones en su petición de que lo acompañara. "¿Qué es lo que quieres saber en particular?" Ya lo sabía. ¿Qué otros aparte de éstos –

_Cuando Bella está contigo – Edward, no te hagas el loco,_ añadió rápidamente, sintiendo mi incomodidad y desagrado. "No puedo dejar de ser empático." _Pero sí te da una idea maravillosa, lo sabes. _

"¿Idea para qué, Jasper?" me sentí incómodo. Mis emociones cuando estaba alrededor de Bella eran descompuestas en la mejor. Honestamente, a veces no sabía qué hacer conmigo cuando estaba a su alrededor: ella era un misterio para mí, todavía. Incluso después de estos largos meses en los cuales nuestra amistad se volvió más sólida, ella seguía sorprendiéndome todos los días. Me mantenía en mis pies y adivinando.

Me detuve por completo cuando Jasper respondió simplemente. _La amas._ Mi congelamiento pareció animarle a continuar._ Sé cómo se siente el amor, Edward. Puedo sentirlo, en su mayoría, cada vez que la miras. Cada vez que piensas en ella, está aquí._

Y él había tocado y abierto algo en lo que había estado tratando de no pensar. Una sola conversación en el bosque y mi secreto ya no era el mío. Nunca lo había sido, si él pudo sentirlo todo el tiempo.

Tragando, me quedé parado. Inseguro. Sabía que lo que sentía era ridículo. ¿Cómo podía yo – un monstruo sin alma, un asesino – tener una emoción tan pura y real dentro de mí? La afección por mi familia era una cosa: era imposible, incluso para mí, negarla. Pero amor… por alguien más, en la forma a la que se refería Jasper… eso era – tenía que serlo – imposible.

Después de todo, uno necesitaba un alma para esta clase de amor. Y, tan real como mi familia lo era y tan viva como Bella lo estaba, ninguno teníamos alma. Maldecidos como inmortales, para vagar con esa esencia en nuestros cuerpos por el resto de nuestra eternidad. Por mucho que añorara que Bella fuera de una talla distinta, no había manera de negar que ella era una de nosotros. Eso la hacía lo mismo.

Y aún así, los sentimientos que no podía negar, inundaba mis entrañas con un fuego cuando estábamos cerca. Añoraba algo que no podía entender. Quería algo que nunca pensé que lo hubiera considerado. Después de todos esos largos años solo, finalmente estaba sintiendo la intensa urgencia de buscar un tipo de compañía distinto a la que había tenido con mi familia.

Y no sabía qué hacer con ello.

La mano de Jasper se cerró suavemente alrededor de mi hombro. Él sabía que estaba escuchando, considerando sus palabras mientras permitía que su mente lo dijera todo en vez de palabras verbales.

_Lo he sentido por un largo tiempo. Hay algo entre ustedes dos. Sé que esa es tu decisión – pero Edward, debo de compartir mi opinión contigo… te conozco. Sé que has estado solo – y aislado – por tanto tiempo que lo que piensas es lo que quieres. Ésa es tu decisión. Ése ya no es el caso, desde que tú puedes ver claramente que quieres estar con Bella._

_Nuestra familia no disfruta verte solo. Creéme, debería de saber cuánto se preocupan cada vez que nos tomamos el tiempo para detenernos y verte siendo tú mismo. Sabes que queremos tu felicidad. Si le hubiera dicho a alguien sobre lo que sentí, sabes que ellos te animarían a buscar ese tipo de relación con Bella. _

"¿No les has dicho nada?" pregunté, sorprendido. Estaba seguro de que, al menos Alice, lo sabían. Jasper nunca le ocultaba nada. Los secretos no eran seguros en nuestra familia y todos sabíamos todo sobre el otro. Ésa era simplemente la manera en la que lo era.

_No. Y no lo he hablado en voz alta, y ella no puede escuchar nuestros pensamientos. Pensé que ésta era tú decisión, la de decirle a alguien. Alice quizás verá las consecuencias de tu decisión, por supuesto, pero hasta entonces, creo que debería de respetar tu privacidad lo más que pudiera._

"Gracias." Aprecié sus esfuerzos para mantener eso de volverse algo de lo que todos supieran. Estaba seguro de que lo sabrían eventualmente, pero no hasta que quisiera a mi familia importunándome con ello. Éstas no serían sus intenciones pero no podían mantener sus pensamientos de mí. Lo sabría.

_¿Qué más podía haber hecho? Lo sabes, Edward… pienso que deberías de actuar de acuerdo a tus sentimientos._

Sonreí sin humor. Eso sería genial – si ella sintiera lo mismo. "¿Y si mis sentimientos no son correpondidos, Jasper?" No quería espantarla, alejarla de mi familia sólo por mis sentimientos. Éramos su hogar pero no sabía si ella iba a sentirse amenazada por lo que yo sentía.

Ella no sabía mucho sobre su pasado, pero por sus reacciones en el primer día en el que nos encontramos, e incluso cosas inconscientes que ella hacía a veces, ahora – era como ver a Esme en un nivel distinto. Un nivel más extremo. Carlisle y yo estábamos seguros de que Bella había sido abusada o torturada antes de su cambio.

Esme no se había dado cuenta de lo que veíamos era similiar a ella, pero no teníamos que decírselo a nadie: Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Esme habían visto lo que Carlisle y yo nos dimos cuenta cuando me acerqué a ella. Ella se había estremecido. Tenía miedo.

Y después de escuchar de ella que no podía recordar por qué, y viendo las imágenes en su mente, había bloqueado esta información en mi propia cabeza. Ni Carlisle ni yo queríamos sacar el tema y causar que ella recordara algo terrible. Ella sospechaba la misma cosa, también, pero sabía – de primera mano, de su propia cabeza – que ella no quería recordarlo. No realmente.

Cualesquiera que fuera el tema del pensamiento o la acción que viniera de Bella, yo sólo quería lo mejor para ella. No, más que eso: sólo quería lo que la hiciera feliz. Y si, por decirle cómo me sentía, la hacía tener miedo e infeliz el que nuestra relación tuviera ese giro, nuna me lo perdonaría. Ella merecía felicidad. Ella debió de ser un ángel y seguía mereciendo toda la alegría que pudiera obtener.

Eso era por qué no podía permitirme eso con ella, no realmente. Me repetí. "¿Y si ella no…?" No me amaba, no me quería para más que amigos…

Su respuesta me impactó. _Yo soy el que puede sentir sus emociones, Edward._

"Lo sabes." Él sabía lo que ella sentía por mí.

_Sí._

Estaba ocultando cuidadosamente lo que sabía de sus pensamientos y suspiré. "Pero no me lo vas a decir."

_No está en mis manos decirte lo que el otro siente. Es algo completamente entre ustedes dos, el hacer algo al respecto. Incluso el actuar al respecto de lo que sientes – o no. No puedo ordenarte que vayas en cualquier dirección, Edward. No puedo decirte lo que deberías de hacer._

"Pero sigues empujándonos a ello, ¿no?" adiviné de sus palabras. Girándome frente a él, simplemente pregunté, "¿Por qué?"

_Acabo de explicarte esa parte. _Sonrió tristemente. _Sé feliz, Edward. No te niegues algo que has necesitado por tanto tiempo y que acabas de encontrar. ¿Acaso es un pecado pensar en sí mismo, sólo por esta vez? ¿Es tan terrible para ti buscar el amor?_

No respondí pero él sabía por qué. Después de un largo momento, él nos condujo de vuelta a la cacería. Y continué con mis pensamientos, buscando una respuesta.

* * *

Forks, Washington – Isabella Marie Swan

Los sentimientos platónicos no regresaron.

En vez de ello, los otros sentimientos se volvían cada día peor. Si yo pensaba que estaba en sintonía con él, ahora era ridículo. Él entraba en una habitación y yo sabía dónde estaba antes de que hiciera una sola vibración. Hacía un movimiento y mis ojos se disparaban hacia la parte del cuerpo que hubiera movido. Él hablaba y yo escuchaba con mucha atención cada sílaba que resonara en mi cabeza.

Cada movimiento que él hiciera se volvía parte de mi enfoque. Le veía cuando trabajaba en clase, cuando tocaba su piano, y cuando estaba, simplemente, leyendo un libro, sin moverse más que para pasar suavemente las páginas. No podía ayudarme a mí misma: era adicta a memorizar cada pequeña cosa posible acerca de él, viendo cada movimiento que hiciera.

Mis observaciones me proporcionaron mucha información. Aprendí que él era atrapado frecuentemente pensando, cuando no me hablaba. Vi que siempre se ponía al margen de las conversaciones y de reuniones familiares, como si necesitara un escape rápido. Advertí que él no era muy afectivo físicamente hacia nadie, en un respeto reservado, casi pasado de moda, por el espacio personal.

En el tiempo de las dos semans que habían pasado, con mi afección creciendo más y más cada día, empecé a preguntarme que cómo era posible que él no lo viera. Estaba segura de que era obvio, que cualquiera hubiera sido posible ver la manera en la que me sentía por Edward. En vez de ello, parecía que yo era la única que lo sabía.

Era cuidadosa sobre lo que pensaba cuando nos tócabamos – en guardia, siempre asegurándome de que no estaba pensando en algo que no quería que él escuchara. Era muy duro y me preocupaba, la mayor parte del tiempo, que dejara que algo se deslizara sin querer. La paranoia era mi compañía constantemente.

Y entonces, después de que se fueran dos semanas sin que pudiera levantar un solo dedo para ayudarme a ganar lo que realmente quería, algo cambió en la dinámica de nuestra relación. No era tangible o simple pero podía sentirlo cada vez que estaba con Edward.

Después de una salida con Jasper para una cacería corta, se encerró un poco, sólo un poco más solo de lo que ya estaba. Buscaba su consuelo en su silencio, estaba solo con facilidad, desde que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo impedirle que se bloqueara.

Su familia ni siquiera lo intentó. Cuando le pregunté a Alice, ella se limitó a fruncirme el ceño desde las escaleras, regresó como un rayo, a donde estaba y me dijo que él sólo estaba en modo pensativo. Pero su humor duró por una semana. Él no me había cerrado completamente, ni se convirtió en un ermitaño

Pero nuestra charla mental en los minutos antes de que las clases comenzaran, habían terminado. No hablábamos más sobre tonterías – en nuestras cabezas. Él no se intimidaba con mi toque pero tampoco lo buscaba activamente. Después de dos intentos fallidos de hablar antes de clases, me di cuenta que lo que fuera que en que estuviera pensando, le estaba preocupando mucho. Y así que lo dejé en paz.

Al final de la semana, él estaba volviendo a la normalidad, hablándome cada vez que tenía oportunidad – e incluso más allá de eso. Ahora estábamos juntos después de la escuela por horas, incluso más que antes. En el curso de otra semana, empezamos a agarrarnos de la cintura.

Ese cambio era asombroso. Y mi corazón estaba emocionado ante la cercanía que estábamos empezando a compartir.

Sin embargo, me encontré con que quería desesperadamente que eso continuara y sabiendo eso, si él no se sentía de la misma manera que yo, entonces no habría nada que detuviera que mi corazón estallara si él me rechazaba.

No estaba planeando informarle de mis afectos pero era realista. Ahora, lo que fuera que habláramos, mis pensamientos eran distraídos por el flechazo que había florecido en algo que era definitivamente más. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo, sin embargo, antes de que tuviera un desliz y pensara en mi afecto cuando él pudiera escucharme.

Hasta entonces, era de oro. Incluso la mayoría de mi familia era incapaz de decir que tenía sentimientos por Edward – _la mayoría_ de ellos.

* * *

Jasper me acorraló en la bibiloteca una tarde, mientras leía un libro que Edward había pensado que me gustaría. Me gustaba simplemente porque él me lo había dado. Y había decidido leerlo en la noche mientras él estaba fuera con Emmett, dirigiéndose hacia el Monte Rainier por una cacería. Jasper usualmente se iba con ellos – un viaje de caza sólo para hermanos – pero esta vez, él se quedó en casa.

No pensé nada de ello, ni incluso cuando sentí sus movimientos en la biblioteca. Técnicamente, era su estudio – pero descubrí que era el mejor lugar en la casa para leer, porque las estanterías de libros a mi alrededor eran, de alguna manera, reconfortantes. Estaba enroscada en el sillón de cuero de la esquina, sin estorbar y fuera del camino.

Entonces él sacó la silla de su mesa y la colocó de nuevo, sentándose enfrente de mí. Levanté mis ojos del libro y parpadeé hacia él, sorprendida. Me pregunté por un momento si él quería privacidad en su estudio – si él la quería, no me hubiera importado.

En vez de ello, sus ojos eran calculadores mientras me estudiaba. Habían destellos de diversión en sus ojos y algo parecido a la esperanza estaba presente también. Sus labios se alzaron en las comisuras mientras me miraba. Arqueé una ceja y cerré mi libro, poniéndolo en mi regazo. ¿Qué pasa?

Sonrió. Tus emociones han sido muy interesantes últimamente, Bella.

Mi estómago se retorció incómodamente y mis manos temblaron cuando pregunté. ¿Qué quieres decir?

La sonrisa de Jasper creció como respuesta a mi confusión, suavizándola cuando sintió mi incomodidad. Él envió una ola de paz y calma hacia mí – entonces suspiró. Amas a Edward.

El libro en mi regazo se cayó al suelo.

Me zambullí tras él, con la vergüenza iluminando mi corazón sin latir, no solamente por el producto de mi torpeza. La idea que Jasper pudiera sentir lo que sentía nunca se me había cruzado por mi mente: mi única preocupación era mantener a Edward de escucharlo de mi mente.

Cuando me coloqué en mi silla otra vez, sintiendo el flujo de vergüenza siendo ahuyentado de mis venas por la influencia de Jasper, me atreví a mirarle otra vez. Él estaba entretenido. Me detuve. No sabía qué decir.

Tus sentimientos son muy claros, Jasper me dijo. Él estudió mi cara otra vez, tomando más que eso. No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse.

Sí, lo hay. Tú sabes. Después de todo ese tiempo tratando de que Edward no lo supiera, suspiré. Mientras pasaba la mano por mi pelo, traté de pensar en algo más qué decir. No quiero que se lo digas.

Él frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué no? Le amas, ¿no querrías que él supiera sobre eso? Sentí que esa pregunta era obligatoria, más que cualquier otra cosa.

Nadie sabía mi razonamiento, nadie había preguntado aún. Tu familia ha sido tan buena conmigo, Jasper. Hay tanto que les debo a todos ustedes y especialmente a Edward. Él ha sido un muy buen amigo. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para poner esta amistad en riesgo, por nada.

¿Cómo sabes que es un riesgo si no sabes cómo se siente él? Me retó Jasper. ¿Has considerado alguna vez que él debe de tener sentimientos por ti, también?

Era obvio lo que él estaba implicando. Estaba atrapada – metafóricamente – sin palabras.

Él se dio cuenta y sonrió. No puedes pensar que eres la única con la que he hablado sobre ese tema, Bella. ¿Era Jasper la causa del humor negro en el que Edward casi me había callado por una semana? Edward se había ido en un viaje de caza con él, solos: sólo ellos dos. ¿Habría sacado ese tema Jasper?

No pude evitar preguntarle, con una incertidumbre en mi estómago. ¿Qué dijo Edward? Sentí la ansiedad enrollarse en una bola dura e imperdonable. ¿Qué es lo que siente?

Jasper sacudió su cabeza. No puedo decírtelo. Él necesita decírtelo por sí mismo.

Bufé. Jasper…

Bella. Me sonrió, asegurándome con una sola ola de calma. Rélajate. Yo sólo creo que él tiene el derecho de decírtelo por él mismo. Eso sí, se rió, el sonido fue silencioso para mis orejas. Eso no quiere decir que estoy por entrometerme. Lo haré si necesito hacerlo. Ya lo hice. Esa fue la confirmación de lo que había hablado con Edward… y una explicación de por qué me estaba hablando ahora.

Pero mi curiosidad reinó. ¿Por qué entrometerse?

Su sonrisa se desvaneció ligeramente y se detuvo antes de responder. Desde que Edward fue transformado, ha estado solo: no completamente, desde que tuvo a su familia. Pero él nunca tuvo el amor como el que comparto con Alice, o Esme con Carlisle, o Emmett y Rosalie. Él siempre ha creído que nunca ha necesitado a alguien para estar completo. Y sé que si no hago nada y él se queda miserablemente solo, nunca me lo perdonaría por no ayudarle.

¿Así que declaras que él corresponde a mis sentimientos? Pregunté. La excitación y esperanza, rozaban en mis venas.

Jasper sacudió su cabeza con severidad. No está en mis manos decirte lo que él sí o lo que no siente. Eso está en las suyas. Yo simplemente estoy, se detuvo, guiándolos en la dirección correcta. Sus movimientos eran cuidadosos y precisos, asegurándose de que no lo malentendiera.

Nos sentamos, sin hablarnos por varios y largos minutos hasta que ya no pude contenerme. Mis labios se movieron con mis dedos en una súplica silenciosa. Por favor, dímelo. Mis ojos estaban abiertos mientras le suplicaba.

No le gustó eso: pude verlo en su rostro que estaba dividido entre queriendo respetar y mantenerse firme en su decisión. Me sentí egoísta y codiciosa pero ah, ¡sólo quería saberlo! Bella, él empezó y se detuvo. No. Creéme, quiero hacerlo pero esta es la decisión de Edward, no la mía. Está en sus manos y en las tuyas. Tú puedes ser la que haga que finalmente se dé cuenta de que no está completamente solo.

¿Yo? Sacudí la cabeza. Jasper, no. No puedo permitirme arruinar nuestra amistad. No por nada.

Tú no sabes si arruinarás algo, Bella. Él estaba insistente en hacerme ver su punto: sus movimientos eran afilados y fuertes. Edward siempre querrá ser tu amigo, incluso si le dices que tus sentimientos son más fuertes que eso. Tú quieres eso, Bella, sé que lo quieres, así que, ¿por qué no actúas de acuerdo a tus sentimientos?

No respondí; él pareció ver que necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Me sonrió cuando se paró, dejándome con un último comentario. Sólo date una oportunidad. Nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes. El riesgo a veces vale la recompensa al final, y ésta es una de esas veces.

Él desapareció de mi campo de visión – no alcé mi cabeza para mirarle caminar fuera de la habitación – y estaba sentada sola en el estudio. Ahora era mi turno para pensar.

Jasper tenía un punto. Pude ver lo que quería decir con que tomara una oportunidad para ir tras lo que quería. E incluso aunque sabía que él tenía un punto, sabía también que sería difícil hacer lo que me sugería. Tenía tanto miedo de hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera afectar nuestra amistad.

Oh, sabía que seguiríamos teniéndola. Pero afectarla, aunque fuera una décima menos que antes, sería insoportable. Sabía que si lo tomaba de vuelta, que si él no me correspondía… él me creería. Pero nunca volveríamos a tener la misma relación otra vez. Podía haber plantado esa semilla del saber entre nosotros y ésta podría crecer en un espinoso muro para separarnos.

No podía arriesgarla. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear por lo que quería y no era lo suficientemente valiente para dar un salto de fe. Le quería desesperadamente, pero simplemente no podía llevarme a pensar para tomar ese paso por mí misma. Tenía demasiado miedo de los 'y si' y al rechazo.

Si Edward no me atrapaba mientras caía… simplemente seguiría cayendo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y personalmente, me encantaron Jasper y Edward aunque fue bastante cabezota como muchas dijeron :) pero antes que nada…**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EDWARD! **

**Awww, nuestro vampiro lindo cumple ya 109 años hoy! :D y éste es su regalito… bueno, a decir verdad, planeaba escribir un one-shot pero como a la mitad, mi inspiración se truncó y se quedó a medias xD**

**Siento por actualizar tan noche pero no rompí mi promesa, todavía es el 20 de Junio! u.u **

**A continuación tengo un punto a exponer: esta semana NO podré actualizar, quizás hasta como el lunes porque estaré en exámenes de fin de semestre y obvio que tengo que aprobarlos para librarme de un castigo (o varios en este caso) así que me pondré a estudiar hasta que se me queme el cerebro n_nU Pero lo mejor de todo es que después de éstos… saldré de vacaciones por dos semanas! Tendré más tiempo para traducir :)**

**Bien y como hoy Eddie está de cumpleaños, por favor, déjenle un review como regalito *****ojitos de Bambi***** y si quieren, puedo mandarles preview**

**Btw, a quién apoyan en este mundial? Yo... viva ALEMANIA! xD**

**Pame**


End file.
